New Neighbors
by ladypandorarose
Summary: Set sometime after James' attack on Bella. A new family moves in next door to Bella, and she's intrigued by them. What happens when she finds out that Anna Belle isn't the typical 'girl next door?
1. New Neighbors

It was a stormy day in Forks, WA, which meant it was game time in the small field where several figures were getting ready to play baseball. It looked like a typical family just getting ready to enjoy a nice game of baseball. Except, this wasn't a typical family. Not with each of them being so pale white and all having the same golden eyes. All except for one girl, who sat on a rock bundled up against the cold with a large beach umbrella set up to keep her dry. Bella Swan sat surrounded by what she called her other family; the Cullens. Parents, Carlisle and Esme, didn't look old enough to have five teenage children, but they did. Of course according to the outside world Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were their adopted children. Only they knew that three of the children were really Carlisle's in a way. Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett were his; he was the one who gave them the bite that turned them into immortal vampires. Jasper and Alice joined their little family a while later. Even Esme was his child of sorts and she never minded it, as it meant she was with her soul-mate.

Carlisle finished marking the bases as the 'kids' picked their teams. Well, not really, as they always divided the same way. Edward, Alice, and Emmett versus Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle. Esme played the catcher, as always. She use to play catcher and umpire, until they got another person for that. She went to sit down next to Bella.

"I am amazed that you are not sick of our constant ball games by now. I do believe this is our third one this week." Esme smiled at the girl who was all bundled up against the cold, at Edwards demand.

"I enjoy watching it, even though everyone's to fast for me to see. Still kind of fun watching, Emmett and Edward especially, since they seem to always be fighting these days." Bella giggled, as she watched Emmett and Edward start into a heated debate.

"Yes, well, it has been interesting watching those two. I figure this is an outlet for that anger that will not put my house in danger. I have had to patch up several holes from those two this week." Esme shook her head slowly as Edward's team took to the field. She smiled at Bella as she stood up and took her spot as catcher. Bella played umpire from her perch. The wind blew, making her shiver.

All eyes were on Alice as the first rumble of thunder rang out. "IT'S TIME!" Her musical voice sang out, and the game started.

As always, the game was dramatic. Every time Bella thought someone was going to get a home run, Edward would throw the ball back easily and swiftly, making them out. The game moved swiftly. Bella tried to root for everyone to seem fair. But it never worked, they didn't need rooting anyway.

Edward's team was out on the field again with Alice getting ready to pitch. She was in mid throw when suddenly her eyes and face went blank, a vision. Everyone ran towards her instantly, even Bella, escaping from under the warm blanket and umbrella. Jasper held her tightly against him. "What do you see, darlin'?"

"An SUV, with 4 people in it. Coming here, moving in next to Bella, in the old Warner house." Alice's soft musical voice spoke in broken thoughts.

"What are they Alice, can you see that?" Edward was instantly worried, knowing if she was having a vision of them, it wasn't good.

"Yes, I can. There is one man and three women, well one kind of looks like a girl. She is dressed funny, like a doll almost. The two other women need some clothing lessons, they look like a pair of red-headed prostitutes. But, so does the girl in a way. I don't think she chooses those clothes." Alice got out before she suddenly came back into herself. "I can't see anything else."

"Could you see their eyes Alice, are they vampires?" Carlisle asked, worry edging his voice.

Alice sighed softly. "They were colored but it was strange, though. Their eye colors didn't match them at all. The doll girl, she was sleeping it seemed, so I don't know about her." She looked around everyone. "Their eyes looked fake almost."

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella tightly. He just found her, he wasn't ready to give her up. "How long do we have?"

"I don't know. I think they are arriving tonight. It's raining in my vision, too." Alice informed them.

Carlisle didn't like this. Didn't like this at all. "We had better wrap this up. Edward, take Bella home. We will watch over you Bella, we won't allow anyone to harm you, your now part of our family." He smiled down at the girl, who melted Edward's long cold heart.

"Thank you." Bella got out, before she felt herself being swung up on Edward's back. The wind whipped past them as he ran. It took only a few minutes to make it back to Emmett's jeep, Edwards preferred method of getting her to where they played baseball.

Edward instantly cranked up the heat as he looked over at Bella. "Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you." He smiled at her, Bella returned the smile as Edward took off in reverse, before getting enough room to turn around.

*************************

Meanwhile, an SUV entered Forks, carrying four, equally pale, beautiful people. The man driving-his long hair black with red lowlights streaked through it, dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt- looked like a 21 year old man. His brown eyes drifted to the rear-view mirror to find twin women in the back seat giggling and going on, both of them softly touching one another, nothing too sexual, just a brush of a hand upon skin. Their red hair pulled up into odd hair styles as they played. The two girls definitely didn't look old enough to be wearing the outfits they were in, both having the looks 19 year old females. They looked like they were ready to stand on street corners in their ultra-short skirts and corset tops, both in red.

"You two having fun back there?" He laughed softly, as he watched them and the road.

"Always, Alexander. Although, this will be the most fun we'll have in this hick-town your letting Anna Belle drag us to." One of the twins moaned.

Alexander looked at the girl sitting next to him, asleep. Her hair looked just like his, pulled up into twin pigtails. She was dressed in a long sleeve blouse with a dark green jumper over it. She looked like a sleeping china doll, which made him smile. She didn't look anywhere near the age of 17, she looks so childlike, but her curves gave away that she wasn't a true child.

"Loreen, I gave Anna Belle the choice of where to move to because I wanted to. This is where she wanted to go, so we are doing it. We have dragged her to where we wanted to go, and she never complained. So, I am trying to be fair." He stated, and got a 'hmph' from Loreen. "Any complaints from you, Morgan?"

"No Alexander, whatever you want to do, is fine by me." Morgan smiled at him as he turned into a driveway of a lovely little house. It was two stories and was a cream color, which was more noticeable in the daylight. The trim was a dark green. Truly, a very quaint little house that Anna Belle picked out.

"Here we are." Alexander announced as he looked over at Anna Belle. His hand crept down to her thigh, rubbing it, moving higher. He got to the bottom of the jumper before she woke instantly, staring at him with her golden, green eyes. "We are home." He purred softly.

"Please take your hand off of me, Alexander." Anna Belle's voice was soft and musical as she spoke, watching him laugh and back away from her. She looked out at the house. "The picture didn't do it justice. There are two spots perfect for rose bushes."

Alexander laughed again. "Always Suzy homemaker," he commented, as he slipped out of the SUV. He opened the back door for the twins, who jumped out and came around to help Anna Belle out. Both twins stood 5'7", so the step out of the SUV wasn't bad. Alexander, at his 6'0" height, had no problems. Unfortunately at 5'4", the drop was just a little too far for Anna Belle to not give away their secret. He came over, opened her door, and picked her up out of the seat, holding her tightly. "Mmm, such a sexy little girl I got." He laughed, as she looked mortified. He put her down gently and she moved away, instantly.

Morgan and Loreen both laughed at her, as they looked around the neighborhood. "Hey Anna Belle, nice choice moving right next door to the chief of police."

"It's a nice house, I like it." Anna Belle simply replied, as she waited to go inside; wanting to explore the inside of their new home.

Alexander laughed,walking up to Morgan and Loreen. "Just think of it this way, getting away with certain things-with the cops right next door-sounds fun to me." He turned them to start towards the house. "The movers already brought our stuff and set it up in the designated rooms, at least, they were suppose to. Go check it out. I will put the SUV in the garage with your car, Anna Belle." He opened the door to the house and let the girls inside, before opening the garage to pull the SUV in next to the small, black car inside. He looked over Anna Belle's simple car with a snort. So practical, that girl is.

*************************

Once inside, Anna Belle made a bee-line straight for the back and into the bedroom that was there. It was right off of the kitchen, which she barely looked at as she entered the room. The room was pale pink, old pale pink paint, but it looked good for its age. The one wall was a wall of windows, which made her smile. Even though they had to be covered with lace sheer's, she loved them. The dresser and vanity were wood, painted white with pink roses painted on them. The bed was a massive canopy with a sheer netting curtain that surrounded it. Both were white, while the bedding was pink. The room looked like it was for a princess, like it belonged in a doll house, which made her frown. Always a doll, always a little girl in Alexanders eyes, she would be. She walked over to the closet opening the white door, looking at the baby doll dresses and school girl uniforms. In his eyes she didn't know what he saw in her; a woman, or a child.

She sighed softly as she walked to the wall of windows. She found the handle for the French door and opened it. Another reason she liked this room. It had a door so she could slip in and out of the house at times. She walked outside and into the woods behind the houses.

*************************

Edward pulled in to the driveway of the house and was around to help Bella out within seconds. He was smelling the air. The strangers, they were already here. He sighed heavily, as he rushed Bella to the house.

"Stay inside, I will be back soon, once I drop the Jeep off at home." He kissed her forehead softly, before rushing off to the Jeep to leave.

Bella frowned, as she turned towards the house with a sigh. This would be interesting, that was for sure. She went to open the door, when she heard a strange cry from the woods behind the house. A shiver ran down her spine as she debated ignoring it and going in the house, or going to see what it was. She choose the second option, heading off the porch and into the woods behind the house.


	2. New Friend?

AN: This chapter now contains some sex in it.

Anna Belle walked in the woods for a very short while, until she heard a small animal's cry for help. She moved towards it and stopped short at the scent of blood. Whatever trouble the animal was in, caused it to bleed. She concentrated as she walked upon the small wolf cub, trapped in a hunters trap. "Oh no. Who would put up such a thing, so close to homes. A puppy could get caught in here." She approached the wild cub who slowly calmed down, submitting to her taming ability. She smiled, as she sat down next to the wolf cub, grabbing the edges of the trap, and pulled it open with little effort. The cub pulled its paw back before she let go, causing the trap slam shut. She smiled down as the cub started to lick its paw. She clenched her mouth shut, stopping her breathing. She had fed a few days ago and should still be fine. The cub made a few more noises before it turned and limped off to find its mother. Only once it was safe did she breath again. This time, the air filled with a scent so sweet it was like smelling candy.

Bella soon came upon a young girl, kneeling next to one of the hunters traps put up to catch the animal that was killing people in the area. She knew it wasn't an animal. The girl looked up at her wide-eyed, almost like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Hello, I am Bella Swan, you must have just moved in next door."

Anna Belle blinked twice before she answered. "Yes, we did. I am Anna Belle Collins." She slowly stood up, keeping a safe distance from the other girl.

"What are you doing out here? It's so late and it's not safe, there have been some animal attacks thats why the traps are set up." Bella watched the girl whom looked like she was about to run off.

"There was a wolf cub trapped in this one. I heard his cries of pain so I came to help him out. He just ran off." She watched Bella. "If it's so unsafe, then why are you out here?"

"I was worried about what was going on out here." Bella smiled her small smile. "I heard the noises."

"I normally get a ride to school with my boyfriend and since I am sure tomorrow will be your first day at school, maybe you might be able to get a ride with us." She wanted to make the girl feel welcomed even though she felt strange about it.

"I have my own car, I like to drive. It's one of the few freedoms I have." Anna Belle softly sighed.

Bella thought a moment, and then smiled. "I could always tell him I am driving myself tomorrow and ride with you." Bella suggested, which made Anna Belle smile and perk up. She nodded happily at her. She may just have a friend finally, but then Alexander came to mind. She had to make sure he never found out about this.

"That sounds good! I can walk you back to your house so that we are not alone going back." Anna Belle smiled at Bella, who returned the smile and was about to answer when suddenly a male voice called out for Anna Belle. She stood shocked and scared. "Um, I am sorry but I have to go. I will see you tomorrow for school, I promise." She took off towards the sound of the voice leaving Bella in the woods. She shook her head.

"Bella, what are you doing in the woods? I told you to go in to the house." Edward asked stepping out of the trees sniffing the air. "There was someone here, wasn't there?"

"Um, no, just me. Come on let's go back to the house." She held her hand out to Edward who walked up to her taking her hand happily.

"Lets get you back to the house. You need to take a warm shower." He smiled down at her and lead her back to the house. She went in to take a shower and he settled in to await her.

********************

Anna Belle ran through the woods back to the house. She was a few feet from it when suddenly her path was blocked by Alexander dropping from a tree. "Alexander, you scared me!" She gasped, watching him.

"Where were you, Anna Belle?" He watched her closely, his red eyes watching her face intently. He didn't like it when she ran off like this, he didn't like it one bit.

"You took out your contacts." She softly said looking up at him, trying to get him off the subject of where she had ran off to. The last thing she wanted the night before she started at a new school, was his anger, his anger always lead to one thing.

"Don't change the subject, Anna Belle. You know I don't like you going off like this on your own, especially in a new place. You have school in the morning. Get inside and get ready, after all that was your idea to go to school here." He reminded her bitterly.

School. It would be several hours each weekday she wasn't near him, several hours she was out of his grasp. Meaning, he would have to do something to keep her compliant after all that freedom. He watched as she nodded and rushed off towards the house. She didn't go directly in to her room through the door she came out, but through the kitchen; then into her room which, she locked up tightly before getting ready to go to sleep.

Alexander watched Anna Belle rush from him. A soft animalistic growl escaped from his lips. Always running; she was always running from him. Well-one day-he would get her to turn to him instead of away from him.

His sensitive hearing caught some interesting sounds from the twins bedroom upstairs. His face broke into a smile as he made his way into the house and up the stairs. The music was dark and seductive as it slipped through the door, drawing him close. Perhaps tonight won't be as boring as he thought.

Loreen's moans of pleasure could be heard very vividly as he drew closer. He opened the door without knocking to find Morgan between her twin sisters legs, eating her out. Both girls were in their naked glory; tight, firm asses begging to be spanked, voluptuous breasts begging to be suckled upon. He smiled, looking at Loreen's left breast at the silver scar upon it, his bite mark from when he turned the girls. Her eyes opened slightly, burning red with desire. She smiled at him as he pulled his clothes off. He moved up behind Morgan, giving her ass a sound slap before he drove himself in to her body. She cried out with the pleasure and pain of it as he drove himself in and out of her. His mind wasn't on the beauty that he turned 200 something years ago. It was on the girl who lay in her bed, sleeping soundly, and of the day that she would let her guard down to accept him and become his truly. Loreen's cry of pleasure brought him out of his daydream as he pounded away at Morgan harder, gaining him her own cry of pleasure before releasing himself within her.

Morgan pulled away, looking back at Alexander with a smile upon her face. She laid down and Loreen moved from her spot on the bed.

"Clean up this mess, you whore." He grabbed Loreen's head and pulled her down to his manhood and started to fuck her throat. Thank god for the fact that vampires had no need to breath, it made deep throating very easy. He smiled as their night of pleasurable fun continued.

****************************

Bella finished with her shower and very slowly changed into her clothes, all the while her mind on the girl she met in the woods. She looked so strange, almost like she wasn't old enough to be going to Forks high school. The clothes and how she wore her hair had a lot to do with it. Why would anyone want to dress and look like that anyway? It just didn't make any sense to her. She made her way into her bedroom, to find Edward waiting for her sitting in the rocking chair, not a good sign.

"You didn't answer my question. Why were you in the woods and not in this house?" He pressed, watching her as she made her way to her bed. She sat down with a sigh.

"Your starting to sound like my father, not my boyfriend Edward." She stated, watching him and his unbroken stare. She sighed. "I thought I heard something out there and went to look. It was nothing, no one was there."

Edward shook his head. "So, instead of going inside to tell your father about hearing something-so that he, the chief of police, could go out there and check it out-you instead, walk off into the dark. Dark woods with rocks and tree roots that could trip you, and a possible vampire waiting for you to kill you. How is that logical?"

"I made a mistake, Edward. I am safe and sound, sitting right here waiting for you to come over here." She tilted her head in that innocently seductive way that always got to Edward. Which worked like magic. He was out of his seat and she was whirled around. Seconds later, she found herself laying in bed with him-cradled to his side-a blanket tucked around her to keep her warm. "This isn't what I had in mind, Edward."

"This is all you will get Bella, I will not risk your life. You know that." His voice husky and thick as he spoke to her.

Her hand wiggled free of her blanket cocoon to caress his cold cheek. "We have to start trying Edward. You will stop, I trust you." Her hand moved to the back of his neck to urge him forward and down to her. His head moved willingly down until their lips met. She shivered at the cold touch of his lips upon hers as they kissed. But, all too soon he pulled back, clenching his teeth. They needed a happy medium before she went nuts.

"I want to drive myself to school tomorrow." Her eyes searched his for a reaction. "I have a project I have to work on and need to get there early."

"I can leave earlier and be here sooner to pick you up, love." His voice, soft and thick with the desire and pleasure that he denies himself.

"No, thats all right. I can drive myself." She insisted softly watching him.

He sighed. "All right, I guess everyone will have me driving them tomorrow. Rosalie can leave the convertible at home, for a change."

"Thank you." She softly said before Edward started to hum her lullaby soon she felt her eye lids grow heavy. Within minutes, sleep took her under its spell.


	3. New School

Anna Belle groaned at her reflection. She dressed in a pleated plaid skirt, long sleeved white blouse, and matching vest that went with the skirt. To finish the outfit, her shoes. The shiny black Mary Jane's with the strap across the top-which she loved- matched with white knee high socks. She wasn't sure about liking them, but it was all that she had to wear to school, so she was stuck with it. She grabbed her back pack and headed out of her room and ran smack into Alexander.

"Ready for school, I see. You know you don't have to go do this." Alexander followed her as she made her way out of the kitchen, towards the front door.

"I want to do this; I want to do something normal. I will be home after school." She simply stated as she walked out of the house and to the garage. She slipped in to her car and smiled. Her baby, as she called it, was the only thing she could call her own. She started her up, backed out of the garage and pulled out of the driveway. She didn't notice Alexander had taken a perch in the window of the front room, watching as she pulled up in front of the neighbors house. He watched as she got out of the car and went up to the door.

Charlie sat in the kitchen, finishing his breakfast as Bella finished getting ready for school, when the door bell rang. He growled as he closed the paper he was reading to go let, what he suspected was Edward, into the house. He swung open the door hastily. To his surprise, he didn't find Edward, but a young girl instead. "You're not Edward." He said, shocked to find the girl on his door step at this hour.

"No, I am Anna Belle Collins. My brother and sisters just moved in next door. I met Bella last night and we are going to drive to school together." Anna Belle smiled up at Charlie.

"I'm sorry, I'm Charlie Swan. From the police cruiser in the driveway, I'm sure you've guessed I'm the chief of police around here." He smiled at the polite young lady.

"Yes, I did I feel safe knowing you're here." She smiled at Charlie sweetly, as she heard feet bouncing down the stairs. "Good morning Bella, I hope I'm not too early."

"No, you're not. I'm just running a tad bit late this morning." Bella smiled at the girl. It was true, she was running late. Especially since Edward had spent a small part of her "getting ready" time this morning, trying to convince her to let him drive her to school. He hadn't left until ten minutes ago. "I'll see you later dad." Bella pushed past her father to start out the door.

"It was nice meeting you, Chief Swan." Anna Belle smiled at him as she and Bella started down the stairs. "Your father seems nice." She told Bella who snorted softly.

"Yeah, nice. Um, why are you wearing a uniform? We don't have those at our school." Bella looked at her clothes oddly.

Anna Belle struggled for an answer. "I went to a private school before." She stated as they got to the car and got inside. "Buckle up." She said before they pulled off from the curb, driving rather slowly for Anna Belle's taste. She didn't want to scare the first person she thought could become a friend.

******************

The rest of the Cullen's were at home getting ready for Edward's return from Bella's to go to school, already knowing the change in cars, when Alice froze suddenly. Jasper reacted first. "What is it, what do you see Alice?"

"Bella, she's getting into a car with a stranger, the young girl from my vision last night. There is a man watching them from the house next door. The man from my vision, but his eyes, they're not brown." Alice was giving the information from her vision when she blinked, looking at the others around her. "They are red." She said moments before Edward walked in the door. Everyone looked up at him as his face became horror-struck before twirling around to race back out of the house.

"Looks like I'm driving again." Rosalie stated before they left for the garage to leave after hearing Edward's Volvo speed out of the driveway.

Soon, Esme and Carlisle stood alone in the house. Esme looked to Carlisle with fear in her eyes. "Edward won't let anything happen to Bella, Esme."

"But he can't be with her all of the time, Carlisle. I fear for her safety, she is just like a daughter to me. I can't lose another child." She watched her love move towards her and embrace her. Carlisle sighed softly. He didn't want to lose her either.

******************

Edward didn't need Alice's visions to guide him. All he needed to know was what kind of car he was looking for. He used the route he drove Bella to school and soon found the car. Luckily, it was early and there were no other drivers on the road. He crossed into the other lane and speed up passing the car. But what he did next was shocking even to him. He cut the other car off, turning his car sideways so that it blocked the other car in.

Anna Belle's reflexes worked perfectly as she stopped the car only inches from the Volvo that just cut her off. She looked over at Bella to see that she was all right and was shocked to find her getting out of the car at the same moment the other driver got out. She couldn't help but stare at them for a moment before she realized they were arguing. She slowly got out of the car, watching them.

Bella was shocked at the cut off from the other car, but seeing what kind of car it was she was furious, and was out of the car almost as fast as a vampire. She watched Edward get out the Volvo and started yelling at him. "Edward, are you insane? You could have caused an accident doing that. Killed me, even! What are you doing?"

"What are you doing, Bella? Didn't we say you needed to stay away from these new people,until we know what they are. Alice saw you getting into her car, and a man looking out from her house with red eyes. Red eyes, Bella! She isn't human, she is a vampire. One who would be more than willing to make you a meal." Edward was upon Bella-grasping her arms in his hands-looking her over as though for any bite marks. "Get in the car, Bella. I will take you to school."

Anna Belle listened to Edwards words and sunk back somewhat. She didn't know what to do at this point, never having been in this situation before. "I was just driving her to school, no harm done." She started towards the couple, when Edward turned to her and growled, causing her to jump back towards the car.

Edward looked on curiously at the girl. He had never had that effect on another vampire. She looked at him with terror in her eyes. He looked down at Bella, who looked highly pissed off at him. "Please Bella, do this for me. I don't want you hurt." He urged her towards his car, glad she had her backpack in her lap when she jumped out of the car, so she didn't have to go back to the girls car. Once she was safely in his car, he kept his eyes upon Anna Belle before slipping into the drivers seat and speeding off towards school.

Anna Belle was left alone on the road watching the brake lights grow smaller. She slowly went back to her car to start off towards the school.

Bella refused to talk to Edward on the drive to school. He hit the switch for the child safety locks on his door so that once they pulled in, Bella was locked in. "Edward open this door." She repeatedly tugged on the handle, trying to get out.

"No, we need to talk about this. Bella, what were you thinking? She could have pulled off on the side of the road and killed you." He looked over at her, hurt and pain in his eyes.

Bella looked at Edward ,shocked at the look in his eyes. "I don't think so, Edward. I get the same feeling from her, that I get from your family. She won't hurt me. Didn't you seen the pain and hurt in her eyes, and the fact that she was terrified when you growled at her, like some hungry lion."

Edward sighed softly. He took her cheeks in his hands, pulling her to him until her forehead met with his. "You're right, you are a stupid lamb some times. But you're this masochistic lions stupid lamb, and I won't let you be devoured. Not by this lion or any other lion." He softly whispered before kissing her oh so gently.

The kiss was interrupted by Alice franticly trying to open Bella's door. Edward laughed as he backed away and undid the child lock, unlocking the car doors. Bella only had seconds to undo her seat belt before she was dragged from the car and into Alice's arms. "Oh my god, Bella! Your safe, your fine! When I saw you get into that car and that man watching you, I was so worried. Don't do something so stupid ever again!" She exclaimed as she hugged Bella tightly.

Edward got out of the car watching Alice. "Alice, ribs." He warned, which made Alice's grip less tight.

"Oh, sorry. Breakable. I forgot for a minute. I was just so worried about you." Alice let go of Bella, who took a big gulp of air after being crushed against the other girls chest.

"It is all right, you are all overreacting. You will all see that, once the girl arrives. Her name is Anna Belle Collins. She is very nice, truly nice. I feel the same way around her, that I do around all of you." Bella tried to explain. "She wont hurt me."

"But the man, with the red eyes, from her house." Alice looked at the others. "I know, I saw it. He was watching the two of you." She was frantic about everything as a commotion arose in the parking lot as a car pulled in.

"Wow! Look at that car!" The student body were all gazing at the black car. It was definitely a sight to behold. It truly was a unique car. The small black car was taking all of the attention from the Cullen's, and Bella. The car pulled into a spot not far from them, but not too close. Most of the male student body were now gathered around the car, staring in awe.

Anna Belle was shocked at the men now gathering around the car. She slowly got out, gaining more gasps and such. Several students coming up to her introducing themselves and soon escorting her into the building. Anna Belle looked over and caught a glimpse of Bella surrounded by several people, before she was escorted into the school

The Cullen's all watched as the student body seemed to be taken by the new girl. "Looks like you've got some competition, Rosalie." Alice said, shocked at the girl's appearance. She tried to see the girl's eyes. "Those aren't contacts." She watched as the new girl and her entourage entered the schools building. "We should get going inside, before we're late for class." Alice stated, making everyone nod. Rosalie and Emmett walked hand and hand towards the building while Alice pulled Bella with her, leaving Jasper and Edward alone.

"You don't like this, do you, Edward?" Jasper asked watching the girls walk off.

"No, I don't. The girl, she acted so strange when I growled at her. She actually looked terrified. And her eyes, they're a golden green, no human has eyes like that." Edward stated.

"Nor does any vampire, Edward. We do have to tread carefully. If she is a vampire who feeds on humans, why is she in a school like this? It's torture for me, but for her, it would be even worse." Jasper started forward towards the building with Edward by his side.

"That's a good question that I hope to have the answer to soon. For now, we watch Bella even closer from now on." Edward stated.

"Agreed." Jasper nodded before they separated to go to their respective classes.


	4. New Friends

A/N An adult change in in this chapter.

The school day moved by at a normal pace. For Anna Belle, it was exciting and exhilarating. That is, until a teacher or two began staring at her. The other teachers were happy to hear her quick answers. She had a few classes with the pixie girl who was embraced Bella in the lot. She remained constantly surrounded by the few guys, whom she had classes with, that she had been surrounded by when she arrived. They were hovering, all talking about her car when ever the teacher wasn't paying attention.

Alice was so interested in the young girl with the odd colored eyes. Edward pointed out they weren't vampire nor human. The green was human, but the gold was the color of her and her families eyes. The color of what they Vegetarian's have. Twice, she missed questions the teacher had asked her, but Anna Belle had picked up on and answered instead.

"I can't believe you have Senior level History and Spanish." Mike was looking at Anna Belle's schedule as they passed between classes.

Anna Belle laughed softly at the comment about her schedule. "I like History and languages. I have always been advanced in both subjects." She smiled at him as they started towards the lunch room, when Tyler rushed up to the group.

"Come on! I want to see more of that car of yours." Tyler went to grab Anna Belle's hand, but she kept it to herself.

"She needs to eat." Eric protested instantly.

Anna Belle laughed softly at the boys reactions. She wasn't use to this attention, of course, she wasn't use to being around this many people, either. Alexander kept her hidden away due to his selfishness. "It's all right, I am not hungry. We can go see the car." She giggled. as they turned from the lunchroom to head out towards the school parking lot.

Meanwhile, Bella sat perched upon the edge of her seat, waiting for Anna Belle to make an appearance in the lunch room. She soon noticed that most of the room was empty, especially the male population of the school. "I will be right back." She said, before getting up and walking over to a rather empty table that held Angela and Jessica. "Where is everyone?"

"The boys found a new shiny toy to fight over." Jessica snapped sarcastically not liking it at all. "The only boys no fawning over her, are the Cullen boys."

"I think, Jessica, it's the car they are more fawning over than her." Angela pointed out. "That's all they keep talking about, that car of hers. Which, is pretty nice."

"Whatever." Jessica snapped harshly.

Angela sighed. "Hey Bella, it's been a while since we hung out. Do you want to join us today, or are you going to stay with the Cullens as always?"

Bella looked back at the table that held the Cullen's family. Edward was watching her, but Alice was having that vision look. She sighed when she turned back to Jessica and Angela. "I had better go back, but maybe we can hang out after school?"

"Edwards going to let you out of his sight? I can't believe it." Jessica snapped faking a shocked look.

Angela shook her head. "Sure, we can hang out. Pick you up from home?"

"No, I can leave with you." Bella smiled as a loud group of voices came in to the lunch room.

"Oh my god! I can't believe that car. Hell, I want it to have my children." Eric's voice entered before he did.

The sound of a chair hitting the wall behind the Cullen's table made Bella turn, just in time to see Rosalie storm out with Emmett right behind her.

"Um, see you later Angela, Jessica." Bella rushed back over to the table to an Alice who looked very sorry. "What's wrong with Rosalie?"

"Your car, Anna Belle, is cooler than Rosalie Cullen's convertible!" Tyler said as the pack entered the room with Anna Belle in its center-looking overwhelmed.

"That's what's wrong. You know how Rosalie has to be better or have the best stuff." Jasper started. "Alice saw them coming in saying that, and said it out loud. What you saw, was the result of Rosalie storming out."

Alice looked down at her untouched tray of food. "I didn't mean to make her mad."

"Alice, we all know she was born that way. It's not your fault, or a big deal." Edward was staring at Bella as he spoke. "But what's this about you wanting to go home with Angela after school? I always drive you to and from school, even work." His voice sounded hurt.

"What did you think, after your stunt this morning?" Bella snapped at Edward who sat further back in his chair shocked.

Alice and Jasper watched as the emotions at the table changed. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand before leaning towards his ear. "Don't do anything." Her voice low.

"What was I suppose to do? Leave you in danger?" Edward asked shocked at Bella's reactions.

"What you should do, is trust my judgment, Edward. I went with her willingly because I trust her. I get the same feeling from her that I get from you and your family. I feel safe like she won't hurt me." Bella stood up from the table. "I'll see you in class." She grabbed her stuff before storming off. She headed in the direction of Anna Belle, who was now at the table with Jessica and Angela, They were surrounded by guys, making Jessica happy. "Hey Anna Belle, would you like to join Jessica, Angela and I today after school? You know, just hang out and get to know one another?" She smiled at the girl.

Edward gripped the table hard as he watched Bella talk to Anna Belle.

Anna Belle was shocked when Bella came up to her. Her face broke into a smile. "Sure, I would love to." Her eyes drifted over to the table Bella just left and landed upon Edward, who was glaring at her-his eyes holding malice. "Um, what about......."

Bella stepped in to the line of sight between Anna Bell and Edward. "We are going, if you want to come you can drive me. As you know, I didn't drive this morning."

"That sounds like fun." Anna Belle smiled again at Bella before she turned and finished walking out of the lunch room with a smile upon her face.

Alice watched Edward before nodding to Jasper. An odd calm suddenly came upon the table, making Edward release his grip, revealing the marks of his fingers in the table. "Bella will be fine. I saw it, she will be safe." Alice smiled at her brother.

"I hope to God you're right, Alice. I truly hope to God." He growled out the words before the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

**************

The rest of the day went by quickly. Except for the class when Bella and Edward were together. To the both of them that hour was more like years as they worked on the assigned experiment. The moment the bell rang, Edward watched as Bella flew towards the door, almost as fast as he had the first day he had met her. Except for her ungraceful near fall, as she stumbled on the door step. She recovered with out any aid, to his relief. If any male touched her right now, it would set him off. Edward made his way to his car, watching as Bella passed him without so much as a good bye. Instead, she saved that for Alice, along with a hug before rushing off towards Anna Belle's car.

Alice turned to look at Edward. "She will be fine, Edward. Come on, lets go home."

"Where are they going?" Edward demanded.

"I don't know, a choice hasn't been made yet. You can't follow them, so lets go." Alice said more forcefully as she slipped in to the passenger seat and Jasper took the back seat. Edward growled, as he watched Anna Belle bounce out of the building and go to her car happy as a lark. He got into the Volvo, started it, and flew out of the parking lot.. He nearly side-swiped Anna Belle's car, which made Rosalie smile, as she followed in her convertible.

Bella glared at Edward through his window as he speed off. This was childish stuff. Anna Belle walked up to Bella with a sad face. "I think this may be a bad idea."

"No, its not. Come on! We are going to have loads of fun." Bella smiled at Anna Belle as they got in to her car and followed Angela.

They soon found themselves at the movies snuggled down in the dark watching a sappy romance movie. Anna Belle couldn't concentrate on the movie. She was so excited to have possible friends, something she had been missing for a long time, that she hadn't realized she never called to tell Alexander what was going on. Instead, she had too much fun with her new friends, least she hoped they would be friends.

**************

Alexander paced the house as the hour grew later and later and he grew angrier and angrier. "This was a mistake! I knew it. Coming here, letting her talk me into letting her go to school. This was a big mistake." He growled angrily.

"Maybe it was the girl you saw her leave with this morning. The police chief's daughter. Maybe she's a bad influence on her." Morgan sat filing her nails, nude on the couch. She looked up and watched Alexander some more. "Come on, I'm sure you can think of something better to do with all your pent up energy for now." She put down the nail file before drawing her legs up and turning around presenting her back side to him. "Come on, Alexander. Fuck me, please?" She purred softly as she watched him over her shoulder.

Alexander watched Morgan with a smirk, as he pulled his cock from his pants. A little spit was all he needed before he plunged his cock into her ass hard, making Morgan squeal with delight. His hips moved in a way he knew Morgan was feeling pain, but he didn't care. He was upset with Anna Belle, that she would do something like this. He watched as Morgan grabbed the couch tightly in her hands as he fucked her hard and fast. The tightness, only reminding him what awaited him with Anna Belle's body, made his body moved faster within Morgan. She cried out with pleasure as he came inside of her ass. "Hmm, maybe there is another way for me to await Anna Belle arriving home." He smiled wickedly.

**************

The movie was soon over and the girls found themselves in a store shopping for some clothes. Anna Belle looked around not knowing what to grab. Alexander did all the shopping for her so she was at a loss. She was grateful when Bella mentioned the time, which made her freeze. "It's 8 o'clock?" She said, shocked.

"Yeah, we should get going home before we get in to trouble with our parents." Bella suggested and soon the girls were saying there goodbyes. Luckily, it was only a twenty minute drive home. Once they were in front of Bella's house, Anna Belle smiled as Bella got out of the car. "I had fun tonight."

"So did I, thank you for inviting me. I really had a good time." Anna Belle smiled at Bella.

Bella returned the smile. "Good. See you at school! Good night." Bella closed the door to the car. Anna Belle waited until Bella was in the house before pulling up into her own garage. She hit the button to open the garage door then pushed it again dropping her into complete darkness as she got out of the car. She walked around the garage without a problem. That is,until suddenly, a hard blunt object hit her in the back of the head knocking her to the ground.

**************

Bella found Charlie watching TV. "How was your night out with the girls?" He asked during a commercial.

"Good, Anna Belle came with us. She had a good time." Bella answered.

"Good. It's good that you're going out with people other than the Cullens. You need to stay in touch with all your friends." Charlie said a happy tone to his voice.

"I am going to go up, shower, and get ready for bed." Bella rushed upstairs and into the bathroom. After a quick shower,she changed into her night clothes. She entered the bedroom where Edward lay upon her bed, waiting for her. "See, safe and sound." She smirked satisfied.

"I can see. Fine, but I don't want you alone with her. The others are worried about what she is too. We can't be too careful. They are at home, reading, right now hoping to find something." Edward informed her as he watched her move about the room.

"You won't give up, will you?" Bella asked as she came over to the bed and sat down next to Edward.

"Not until we know what is going on with that girl." Edward moved to put his arms around Bella to pull her down next to him. Bella smiled, as she went willingly into the arms of the man she loved, happily. They were unaware of any problems happening in the world around them, even right next door.

**************

Jasper sat in his and Alice's room, surrounded by his old journals, searching for something. Alice walked in, to find him reading. "What are you doing, love?" She bounced in and down in front of him.

"Something you said about that new girl's eyes got me thinking. I just have to figure out which one it's in. I have so many journals." He sighed putting the latest one down.

"Try the dark blue one with the tear in the leather." She suggested as Jasper smiled.

"You know I will find what I seek in there." He opened up the journal and looked up at Alice. He held the book out to her, not wanting to read, more letting her read it instead.

"Oh, God. That means she could be a..........." Alice's voice trailed off as a vision started, about Anna Belle.


	5. New

Jasper watched Alice as she had her vision, remaining silent. Not wanting to disturb her for fear of what would happen if he did. When she suddenly started to blink he knew it was safe. "What is it, Alice? What did you see?" He asked, holding her gently in his arms.

"The girl, her future is so jumbled. I can't make sense of it. It keeps shifting from one thing to another so quickly. I have never had visions so jumbled and mixed up." Alice looked at Jasper, fear evident in her eyes. Fear for the young girl whose future is so mixed up and muddled. "We have to save her, Jasper. I fear she will be seriously harmed, and that's only one of the things my visions are telling me about her. Whatever Edward thinks, it has to be wrong. Look at what your journals say. We have to tell the others."

"Not yet. We must wait; watch her find out why she is here." Jasper urged her. "You must hide this from Edward, your better at keeping him from reading your mind than I am. That's why I had you read so much more of my journal than I did." Jasper let her go and grabbed up his journals putting them into the trunk he pulled them from and then locked it up. He turned to look at Alice whose eyes held sadness. He moved over to her and took her in to his arms. Simply holding her, he sent wave after calm wave towards her. "It will be all right. I know it will be."

"I hope so Jasper, I hate this. The not knowing and confusion from my visions. Its not something I have to deal with often." Alice snuggled in to Jasper.

*****************

Anna Belle came to with a start. Shocked at what happened but not shocked to find herself laying in the basement of the house. She was covered in a blanket inside of a box. The basement was lit by several candles. But what shocked her most was when she went to speak. Alexander had taped her mouth shut. She made a loud cry, but it came out soft against the tape. Her eyes gazed about the room in a daze. She found herself also bound by her wrists and feet.

Alexander came into her view, his red eyes blazing with anger. "I knew this was all a bad idea. Letting you go running off to school like that after just moving here. It has been a while since the last time I did this. It looks like I will have to do it now." He said, as he bent down towards the box that Anna Belle was laying in. Her eyes grew wide as she struggled against her bonds. Her golden-green eyes pleaded with Alexanders blood red ones, as he pulled the blanket away from her. She laid within the box dressed only in a white dress with no sleeves. Both of her arms were covered in silver crescent marks that were in fact, teeth marks. They started just above her wrists, and continued up to just where her arms met her shoulders. Hundreds of them, overlapping, covering every inch of skin.

Alexander knelt down next to the box to caress her arm gently. "If only you would behave. Do what I tell you to do. I wouldn't have to do any of this." He said. before opening his mouth. He bit her upper arm hard--letting his venom fill her--as she screamed against her taped mouth. She tried desperately to get him off of her, but she wasn't strong enough, unbound or bound. Her eyes slowly started to darken as they drifted closed, shutting her mind and body down.

Once he thought she'd had enough to make her compliant once, more he stopped. The wound closed quickly becoming a new silver scar upon her arm. "Now, this should make you behave again, hopefully, for good this time."

*****************

Morgan sat in the living room content and happy. Loreen walked in looking at the grin on her twins face. "You look like a cat who just caught a big, fat rat and ate it all up."

"Anna Belle's finally home or didn't you hear her come in? Alexander took her to the basement." Morgan purred happily.

"What? Why would he take her right down to the basement?" Loreen tried to keep the shock from her voice and her face.

"Because, she needs to learn her place in our family and finally be normal." Alexander said, walking into the room where the women were. "Which, she will this time. I vow it, this time she will not be able to resist."

"Where is she?" Loreen turned to Alexander, watching him.

"She is in her room, sleeping of course. She will be home from that school of hers for a few days, I won't be having anything interfere with my plans. Especially not from that place." Alexander looked at the two women. "I am going to go to Port Angeles and hunt. Are you both coming with me?"

Morgan jumped up with a big smile upon her face. "I will come with you Alexander! I want to be out of this hick town for a while."

Alexander turned to Loreen, waiting for her answer. She shook her head, "I will stay here, just in case she wakes up, so she doesn't try to make a run for it."

Alexander nodded to her. "Good idea, we can never be too sure of her. She has been sneaky at times. He said. He and Morgan started towards the garage to leave, Loreen trailing behind them. With no more words being said they were in the SUV and backing out.

Loreen watched as the SUV pulled out of the garage. The headlights flashed on something that made her turn to look at it after they were out of sight. She picked up the lead pipe, noting the slight bend in it. She pulled a single strand of hair off of it. It was black, except for the root. It was light colored, strawberry-blonde, maybe. Just seeing that made a memory come to her.

Alexander, Morgan and Loreen had just arrived in Chicago two days ago and were loving it. The city was huge, giving them plenty of hunting possibilities. The city truly was growing on them.

_They had taken to going--more and more often--to the smaller neighborhoods. It was more fun in their eyes, to hunt in the little communities. They had just passed a corner store before a group of young high school girls walked out laughing. A high ,tinkling, musical laugh stopped Alexander in his tracks. They all turned around to see a tiny girl, surrounded by several others, but only one had his attention. The strawberry-blonde._

Loreen shook her head, clearing it of the memory. She put the pipe back down where she had picked it up from before going back inside of the house. She walked into Anna Belle's room to see her sleeping form tucked into bed. She leaned down, looking at the newest bite mark after pulling the blanket down slightly. It was deeper than normal. She sighed, as a sound came from Anna Belle's laptop. She pulled it from the girl's backpack and opened it. A messenger window was on the screen.

'SBlade: Where did you move to????'

She turned to look at the sleeping girl and then back at the laptop before she started typing.

****************

Rosalie sat in her and Emmett's room, sketching. But it wasn't her normal sketching of herself. It was of the new girl in town. Rosalie had played her part perfectly earlier that day, getting mad about what was said about the girl's car and hers. But oddly enough, she wasn't truly mad at the girl. Something about her was bringing up feelings she'd never felt before. Not for a very long time that is. Not since her friends baby made her long for one of her own. Maternal instincts. But what was it about the girl that was doing this to her?

Emmett walked into the room slowly, stalking almost up to the bed before diving on it. It bounced with his weight and Rosalie squealed as she just pulled the pencil away from the paper just in time to save the picture. "What are you drawing up here, all by yourself, Rose? Another sketch of yourself?" He asked, looking over. What he saw shocked him. "That's not you."

Rosalie smiled at Emmett's comment. "No, it's not me." She sighed softly. "That girl, she just intrigues me, you know. Something about her, I can't explain it."

"I think she is doing that to all of us. She has us all confused. Esme and Carlisle are talking about moving, for our family's safety. Bringing Bella with, of course." He informed her.

"Of course, _gotta_ bring Bella." She tried to sound sarcastic but failed. She sighed before putting her art stuff away. "We should go hunt." She stated, making Emmett nod as he watched her move about their room. In the years they had been together, he had never seen her like this. He didn't know what to make of it, but didn't question his wife as they left to hunt for the night.

*****************

Edward laid in bed with Bella, holding her after she fell asleep. Now came the longest part of the night, but the most enjoyable. He loved watching her sleep. Still, after all this time, it was fascinating to him. His eyes drifted over her perfect form until he looked at her right wrist, and the silver crescent scar that laid there. Right there, that was his reason for acting as he did about Anna Belle. They didn't know what the plans were for the coven whom moved in next to Bella's home, but he knew one thing. Bella wouldn't have another scar like that.

His mind drifted to his family reading each of them. Esme and Carlisle were talking about if they should move, bringing Bella with them somehow. At least they were taking the threat seriously.

Rosalie's thoughts had him confused, they weren't selfish at all, not her normal thoughts. They were of the new girl, and they somewhat resembled the same type of thoughts Esme had for them all, like a mother towards her children. He laughed softly, this would be interesting that was for sure.

It was Alice's sudden translating of a song that made him narrow his eyes. Jasper found something but only Alice knew what it was. Their most secluded vampire brother was hiding something from the family and that wasn't safe at all. His thoughts of wanting to watch the girl made him feel better. That was what they would do. Watch the girl and the people who came with her. They needed to know more for their safety and the safety of everyone around them.

Another sigh from him and he settled into his nightly ritual of watching the woman he loved sleep happily next to him.


	6. New Information

Bella woke the next day to her normal wake up call. The cool touch of Edwards lips upon her cheek. She smiled as she woke up, opening her brown eyes to gaze into Edwards dark gold eyes. "Good morning." She was glad they stopped fighting.

"Good morning, love." Edward's voice soft and husky as he greeted her for the morning, moving so that Bella had room to stretch. "I should get going to get my car. You are riding with me to school, right?" His eyes almost pleading with her.

"Yes, I am. Go get your car so I can get ready." She teased him before he kissed her forehead and leaving through the window. She got up and started getting ready for school, pulling on Edward's favorite blue shirt and a pair of jeans. She went down stairs 10 minutes later to find Charlie drinking a cup of coffee. "Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Bella." He said, not even looking up from his paper while Bella made herself a bowl of cereal. "I really like that new girl. She seems sweet."

"She is Dad, she is really nice." Bella started eating her food when the doorbell rang.

Charlie jumped up thinking it was Anna Belle who was driving her again this morning. "I'll get it, finish eating." He rushed to the front door. He opened it and groaned. "Morning, Edward." His voice was filled with his disappointment at finding Edward at his door. He stretched to try and see if maybe Anna Belle was behind him.

"Good morning, Chief Swan. Is Bella ready?" Edward didn't even flinch at Charlie's tone, being used to it already.

"She is just finishing breakfast." Charlie stepped back, letting Edward in, who went straight into the kitchen to find Bella washing her bowl out.

"Good morning, Bella." He nodded towards her, as though he hadn't just left her twenty minutes ago.

"Good morning, Edward." She turned to him after she was finished. "We should get going." She said softly as she walked up to Edward to take his hand and lead him back to the front door. "See you later, Dad."

"All right." Charlie simply said from upstairs his voice different from when he bounced up.

Edward helped Bella with her coat on, took her bag for her, and walked her out to his car. "Guess he wasn't expecting me this morning."

"No, I don't think he was, not after Anna Belle yesterday. I told you he likes her a lot." Bella reminded him as he opened the passenger door for her. Once she was in, he handed her bag to her. After closing her door, he was off to the other side to get in and drive off. "I wonder if we should invite her to ride with us."

Edward looked at Bella before hitting the gas to pull out of the drive and down the street somewhat. "Let us figure her out first Bella, please?" Edward begged softly.

Bella simply sighed for a moment. "Fine. We can do that for now, but I am telling you she is fine." She stated before becoming quiet, signaling that she was stopping all talk. Luckily, her house was close to the school. He pulled in next to Rosalie's convertible. They were waiting for Edward before getting out of the car. Edward got out and went over to help Bella out, as his family got out of the convertible-- watching the parking lot for Anna Belle's car.

The first bell soon rang and they looked at one another. "She isn't here." Jasper said. "We got here very early. So, she didn't arrive early to not be seen by anyone."

Bella looked at everyone, not liking this at all. "Something is wrong, I have a feeling." She looked at everyone, especially Alice, who shook her head. She was denying any visions of Anna Belle, when in fact all she saw was the same muddled future for the girl. "We had better get to class before we get in trouble." Like a single organism the group turned and started into the school. "Edward, I'm really worried. Last night when she realized the time, she was scared. Really scared."

Edward sighed softly. "I will keep my ears open, find out what I can from the administration."

"I want to go check on her after school, Edward." Bella announced quickly before they had to part to go to their own classes.

"Bella, no. That's too dangerous, the others in the house are human blood drinkers. I won't

put you in that type of danger." Edward looked down at her. "Please, leave this to us."

Bella sighed softly. "All right, fine." She twirled around to head to class.

Most of the talk all day was about Anna Belle's sudden absence from school. Even Jessica was worried. She took a deep breath before walking up to the Cullen's table to talk to Bella. "Bella, you don't think something happened because she came home late, do you? I mean, she looked so worried even though it was early when we went home."

"I don't think so, Jessica, but we don't know what her family is like. Maybe after a few days I can ask my dad to do one of those wellness checks if we don't hear anything." That was a perfect idea, then she could come along too. Edward couldn't refuse that.

"Good. I hope she is just sick." Jessica stated before going back to the table with the others.

The Cullen's all looked at Bella oddly. "What? It's a good idea." Everyone just went back to their own things.

Soon enough, two days went by with no word from Anna Belle. Worry was settling in. The lunch table was more active than ever. "The administrators are getting worried. Evidently the call about Anna Belle not being in school, was made by a woman. She simply said she wouldn't be here on the answering machine. When they tried calling the phone number listed in her file, no one answered." Edward informed everyone in a hushed voice at the table.

"What do you see of Anna Belle, Alice?" Bella asked, trying to keep the panic from her voice.

"I don't know, the visions are all muddled together and changing rapidly. It's hard to even try to keep up." Alice's normally chipper perky voice was filled with panic and worry. "We have to do something though, something bad is going to happen, I can feel it. I just can't see it."

Rosalie stayed unusually quiet, not trying to turn the conversation on to her. But everyone could tell she was affected in some way by this when she was suddenly rushing from the room without a word. Emmett sighed. "See you guys later." He was up and running after Rosalie.

"She has been acting strange ever since Anna Belle came to town." Jasper said, looking at the others. "Her emotions haven't been normal."

"None of our emotions have been normal, Jasper. I think we should put my idea to work. Get my father to do a wellness check, at least to see Anna Belle. To make sure she is safe and fine." Bella stressed to the others.

Edward sighed. "We will talk it over with Carlisle, see what he says. This may be a good idea, then again it may be a bad one. We could force them to leave, which will be a disaster." Edward got up and left the lunch room to make a phone call to Carlisle to see if he could be home when they got home from school.

Alice looked to Jasper who nodded. She instantly took Edwards seat. "Bella, Jasper knows something about Anna Belle's situation, least a small part of it. But he didn't want anyone else to know yet. He wanted to watch her first see how she reacts to stuff, but since she hasn't been here, we can't wait. I can't tell you what it is, but we will tell everyone today, I promise." She said quickly before moving back to her seat. Edward returned just in time for lunch to be over ending all conversations until later.

The rest of the school day was torture for everyone. Time seemed to tick by slowly. Once the bell rang, Edward practically picked Bella up and carried her to his car. The Cullen's were in a hurry. Their cars were the first two out of the parking lot. Soon enough, they were seated at the dining room table--which was more used as a conference table for the family. Carlisle sat at the head with Esme by his right hand side. She was holding his hand as the rest filed in, each taking what seemed to be assigned seats. Edward sat next to Bella near the end of the table.

"I guess we can forgo explaining the reason for this meeting. We all know what it's about. Our main concern is, what should we do? After all, this _is_ another coven we are speaking of." Carlisle started looking at everyone. Jasper sighed. He was suddenly up and out of the room, leaving Alice to explain his sudden departure.

"Jasper spent some time the other night looking through his journals. He felt something seemed familiar about the girl Anna Belle Collins. He did find something, but he didn't want to say anything until we...well got to watch the girl some more. Unfortunately, that didn't work. Waiting might have put the girl into deeper danger, I fear." Alice looked around at the others. "Her future; it keeps changing. I've never had this happen. It's constant, no real pattern to it." She finished as Jasper came in with his journal. He handed it to Carlisle, open to what he found, before taking his place next to Alice. Carlisle made quick work of reading.

"What does it say, Carlisle?" Rosalie leaned forward, her eyes wide open.

"I think Jasper should be the one to tell you. After all, it's from his past." Carlisle sighed, closing the book and sliding it back to Jasper.

Jasper looked at everyone before sighing. "Three sisters took an interest in me. One of them, she had these two vampires she kept, as slaves almost. It's how she kept them well, tied to her basically, that I remember." His hand turned upwards and Alice grabbed it instantly. "She essentially kept them weak by use of venom. As we all know, if we bite one another, it weakens us by the added venom. She did this on purpose--to the point where they were almost human. Even their eyes were a totally different color. A combination of red and their original eye color."

Everyone looked at Jasper, stunned at the fact that he kept this from them. Carlisle nodded to him. "Finish."

Jasper took a deep burning breath--due to Bella's presence--and continued. "They were odd, distant from some people. Others, they just bubbled to life. They were almost like children, excited and happy over simple things. But eventually, the years of extra venom took its toll and they would get violently ill. At times, it wasn't pretty."

"Did they survive, at least?" Bella asked, the one question she figured everyone wanted to know the answer to.

Jasper looked down. "Once she grew tired of them, she killed them. I can't answer that question for I don't know the answer to it." His voice was lower.

"I had an idea a few days ago, the day she suddenly didn't come in. If she didn't come back to school and there wasn't any word on her, Charlie can go over and do a wellness check. Edward said the school was thinking of calling him to ask him to do that anyway, since he's the chief of police." Bella looked around at the people at the table, hoping they would agree it was a good idea.

"Did they call, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Chief Swan said he would consider it. I think with Bella's urging, she can get him to agree to go check on her." Edward replied.

"Then that's what we'll do. We need her in the open, that's our first priority." Carlisle stated as Edward got up, pulling Bella up with him. He needed to get her to the police station as quickly as possible to talk to her father. He gently pulled her out of the room.

"What do we do about Anna Belle?" Alice demanded before Bella and Edward were gone.

********************************

"Edward, what are you all planning on doing with Anna Belle?" Bella demanded as they sped back to town and to the police station.

"It will be taken care of, thats all you need to know for now. Bella, don't worry about it please. Remember, you have to be convincing to your father." He said as they pulled in to the police station.

Bella nodded before they got out of the car and she rushed up to the doors with Edward right behind her. She didn't even have to say anything to the girl behind the counter as she rushed for her dads office. She got to his office and was breathing heavily. "Bella, what is wrong? Why are you barging in here like this?"

"Dad, it's Anna Belle. No one has heard from her for days, seen her at school or even around at all. You have to go over there and make sure she's all right. Everyone at school is worried." Bella's worry was true enough, especially after hearing what she had at the Cullen's house.

"Well, you and your friends at school aren't the only ones. The school called asking that I go over to the house and check on the girl. Apparently, the call to pull her out of school was from a strange woman and no one has been able to reach anyone at the phone number they have on file for the girl." Charlie stated as he stood up, getting his gun belt down and strapping it on. He didn't like to have it on while in the office. "Don't go to the house until I call you, Bella. I don't want you in harms way if something goes wrong. You make sure of this Edward."

"Of course, Chief Swan. I will make sure she is safe." Edward promised as Charlie left the station informing the others where he was going.

"I hope everything is all right." Bella softly said.

"I'm sure it will be." Edward said before Bella's stomach growled. "Sounds like I need to feed my human." He joked, as he walked Bella out to the car and drove her to the dinner to eat.

********************************

Charlie pulled in to the driveway of the new neighbor's. He got out of the car, putting his cap on before walking up to the front door.

Morgan sensed the human approaching and rushed to tell Alexander. "There is a human coming to the door!" She informed him. He nodded and there was a mad dash for contacts. That way, when the doorbell rang, their eyes looked almost human. Morgan answered the door, looking up at Charlie. "Is there something I can do for you officer?" She purred watching him with a smile upon her face.

"Yes, I would like to speak with the guardian of Anna Belle Collins. The school called me and asked that I come by. I need to check up on her since she hasn't been in school." Charlie said straight forward not falling for her flirtations.

Alexander stepped up behind Morgan looking over Charlie. "I am her guardian, officer, Alexander Collins. This is my other sister Morgan Collins. Anna Belle is our youngest sister."

"Ah well, it's nice to meet you. I am Chief Charlie Swan of the Forks Police Department. As I said, the school asked that I come by check on Anna Belle. Especially, since she suddenly stopped coming to school the other day, just a day after she started." Charlie informed him.

"Yes, she has been ill. We were told by the doctor to keep her home, so she has been in bed the last few days." Alexander stated quickly.

"Would that be Dr. Cullen who saw her?" Charlie replied back, not liking the quick answer.

"Um, no. It was a doctor outside of town." Alexander's eyes narrowed at Charlie.

"Well, I am required to see the girl first hand to make sure she's all right. Can you please call her to the door?" Charlie watched Alexander closely and his reactions.

"Well, she's resting and the doctor said......" Alexander stated.

"Mr. Collins! I am the chief of police here, at the urging of the school. If you do not produce Anna Belle Collins, I am in my full right to come in and look around the house for her. Now, I will ask you again, to please call her to the door." Charlie's voice holding more authority to it.

"Yes, of course. Loreen, please get Anna Belle." Alexander called out. A few minutes later Anna Belle stood behind Alexander. Morgan moved away from the door letting Alexander fill the doorway before he pulled Anna Belle before him.

Charlie looked over Anna Belle and immediately didn't like what he saw. This wasn't the same girl he had seen the other day. This girl looked weak, scared and all together not the chipper, bubbly girl he met on his front porch. "Hello again, Anna Belle. It seems that everyone at school has been missing you. Bella included. Haven't been feeling well?"

"No sir." Her voice was pitched very low, almost inaudible and lacked the musical quality that it normally held. She started fidgeting before looking up at him with her full eyes. They were a lack luster green, not at all the shade of greenish-gold from the other day.

Charlie took all of this in to his mind, storing it. When he looked down at her hands, which were oddly still. He noted the sleeve on one side was slightly ridden up, revealing the bottom of an odd-looking scar. "Well, I hope you are well enough to go to school tomorrow." He looked at Alexander who held Anna Belle's arms tightly as though afraid of what she would do.

"Of course, she will be going back tomorrow. She is missing it already. She feels bad that she had to stop so suddenly, just because of a silly illness." Alexander smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Very good then. Thank you for your cooperation." Charlie smiled at them and looked at Anna Belle. "Glad to see you're all right. Bella will be glad to see you in school tomorrow." He watched Anna Belle nod with no emotion in her face before turning and going back to his cruiser. He started it up and headed back to the station. Once there, he went straight to his phone and dialed a number. "Hi, is Carlisle there? This is Chief Charlie Swan."

********************************

Once Charlie Swan was gone and the door was closed, Alexander snapped, throwing Anna Belle away from him. Her back and head hit a door frame--causing small cracks--but her eyes remained open and lifeless.

"I told you this was a bad idea Alexander. We should run, get out of here now." Morgan turned to Alexander who was now stalking the room.

Alexander shook his head. "No, that cop will not let this go. If we suddenly run, there will be something out on us. We will have to play to their game for just a little bit until we can make a move with out any _problems_ following us." He stopped and looked at Anna Belle who stood like a doll against the door frame. "They want Anna Belle to go to school. We will send her to school as she is. She will be just fine."

"What about the student body?" Loreen asked curious.

Alexander's face broke out into a wicked smile. "What about them?"


	7. New Questions

Bella was on pins and needles wanting to know what was going on. Once she was done eating, she made Edward take her back to the station to wait for her father to come back. They pulled into the parking lot to find her father's car was back. "Why hasn't he called me?" She looked at Edward who looked confused as well. They got out of the car and went into the station. They entered Charlie's office as he got off of the phone. "Well?"

"You can head on home, Bella. Everything is being taken care of, it will be all right." Charlie said before standing up. "In fact, it's late. I can drive you home, since I am going home myself. You can head on home, Edward. Thank you for taking her someplace for a while."

"It's not a problem, Chief Swan. See you later, Bella." Edward kissed her cheek before leaving.

A few minutes later, Charlie and Bella were driving home. "So, what happened?" Bella asked as soon as they were in the car.

"I can't tell you that, Bella. It's official police business, but again, I promise things will be all right." Charlie said in a voice that just screamed to drop the subject. Which Bella did.

Soon they were at home. She warmed up the food she got for Charlie at the diner, and he ate while watching a game. She said her good nights and headed up for bed. Quickly changing, she charged into her room to find Edward sitting on the bed. "They're hiding something, Bella."

"Who is hiding something?" Bella asked, worry seeping into her voice.

"Charlie and Carlisle. Something is up, and neither are letting on. It's frustrating, you know." He sighed as Bella came to sit in his lap.

"Charlie said everything will be all right. I think it will be." She snuggled into Edward's cold embrace happily.

*************************

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all sat around the house occupying their time with anything to keep their interest. Carlisle and Esme had left them alone. They went on a sudden hunting trip, stating they were going to be back soon enough.

Rosalie was busy reading a magazine while Emmett was watching a sports game on the television. Jasper was busy reading a book as Alice was working on the computer. When the sound of quick typing stopped, all eyes turned to her instantly. "Someone is coming. Another vampire, but he is like us."

"Just what we need, another vampire to deal with." Rosalie snarled, like they didn't already have enough problems with the ones they already had.

"This one could just be passing through town, you never know." Alice sighed, as she tried Anna Belle again. Still ever changing by the moment. It was getting ridiculous to watch.

*************************

The next day started normal enough for Bella. Except for when she went down stairs to find Charlie up and already starting out the door. "Dad?"

"Gotta go, Bella. Something important." He called as he left.

Bella shook her head as she walked into the kitchen to find that Charlie hadn't even had coffee. She made her self a bowl of cereal and started eating. When she heard the front door open and close, she smiled. "Morning again, Edward." She called out turning to find him standing in the door way confused. "He left as I was coming down stairs."

"Carlisle left early this morning too, for some reason, with Esme. I can't get anything from them, they're all hiding something. Alice still can't see anything. It's become a complete mystery to all of us." He stated as he leaned against the door way watching Bella finish eating.

"Probably some kind of "Parents freak out their kids day," or something." Bella said as she rinsed out her bowl and put it in the sink to wash later. Edward gathered up her bag and they were soon in the car, heading to school.

*************************

Anna Belle sat at her vanity finishing putting up her hair. Her eyes were pitch black and still devoid of any and all emotions. Alexander walked into her bedroom. "Now, no going off after school on your own. You got that? Straight home right after school."

"Yes, Alexander." Her voice still lacking luster as she leaned forward to grab the contact case and opened it. She quickly popped the contacts into her eyes before setting another set in to her backpack right next to her. She stood up and looked at Alexander.

Alexander took a step towards her, watching her. "Tonight, there will be no more fighting. You will be mine, fully, Anna Belle." His voice pitched low as he spoke. "Go. Head off to school, so that they stop being pests to us." Anna Belle made her way out of the room and to the garage. She slipped into the car with no comments or anything. She put her bag in the backseat not noticing the other bag tucked back there--out of sight--before turning to start off out of the garage and then towards Forks High.

*************************

The ride to school was a silent one. Which was fine with both of them. Too many possible topics, that wouldn't be good. The silence broke the moment they pulled into the schools parking lot. "What's my dad doing here?" The police cruiser stuck out like a sore thumb in the schools parking lot with several students pointing and talking.

"Um, Bella. Here is an even better question. What's Carlisle doing here?" Edward parked his car and pointed towards the Mercedes parked in the visitor's section. Both Edward and Bella got out of the car just as someone gave a happy cry.

"Look! It's Anna Belle's car!" Tyler exclaimed happily.

The Cullen's, who had moved to gather around Edward's car, looked at Anna Belle's car pulling into the parking lot. But they turned as they heard Charlie open the cruiser's door to step out. Fear trickled down Bella's back, all the way to her toes.

A/N

Hehehehehe, Ok I couldn't help myself but end it here. I know I am such a tease doing this but trust me I think the next chapter will make the wait well worth it. Trust me will ya's. I mean Charlie and Carlisle both at the school I think its parent teacher conference day.........*runs off giggling*


	8. New Hope

Charlie stood by his car as he watched Anna Belle enter the lot along with everyone else. Once Anna Belle parked, Charlie started forward. Bella started towards Charlie when Edward grabbed her arm. "Don't. Something is up, just let it play out." His voice a whisper she can hear. She groaned as she complied, watching Anna Belle get out of the car, looking around. "She looks so different. Devoid of everything that makes her who she is."

"It's the venom. It suppresses individuality basically. It makes the person mold-able by the one who bit them. Easily controlled by most anyone who has a dominate nature about them." Jasper stated, as he watched Charlie approach Anna Belle cautiously. "It's like he's moving around a hurt and scared animal. Very clever."

"That's what he's seeing right now. A scared, hurt girl that he doesn't want to cause any more harm to by moving too quickly with her." Edward said, as they continued to watch Charlie.

Charlie walked around the car to stand in front of Anna Belle. "Anna Belle, it's good to see that you came today. I do need to ask you to please come with me, though." He offered his hand to Anna Belle, who looked down at it then back up at him.

"Why?" Her voice still devoid of any musical qualities.

"Please, just come with me." Charlie's voice became more forceful, a voice he often used when dealing with a criminal, when he needed to. Anna Belle looked again at his hand and then up to Charlie before taking it. Charlie smiled. He took his hand from hers, shocked at the cold touch she had, before taking her shoulder to pull her along with him into the school. The student body was shocked at what they were seeing. The Cullens and Bella raced to keep up with them.

Charlie lead Anna Belle through the empty hallways to the nurses office where Carlisle and Esme were waiting, talking to the nurse. Carlisle turned to Charlie with a smile--as did Esme-- but the worried looks on their faces were clear, once they looked at Anna Belle. "Ah, Charlie. We were just talking about you." Carlisle voice sounded friendly and normal.

"Anna Belle, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen. This is Anna Belle Collins. Now, I called the doctor here because I am worried and want him to take a look at you. Is that okay? He will be gentle, I promise." Charlie looked down at Anna Belle who now looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

Esme reacted first, walking forward holding out her hand to the girl. "It's all right, I promise. It will all be all right." She smiled at the girl encouragingly. Charlie watched as Anna Belle looked at everyone around them.

The others stopped just outside the door. Jasper feeling Anna Belle's fear instantly--without a word to him--calmed her down, knowing they needed her to co-operate.

Anna Belle slowly held her hand out to Esme, who took it happily in her strong hold. Charlie let go of Anna Belle who was pulled towards Esme. She held her the same way he had--just held her--as she lead her into the room used for students to rest. "I need good documentation, Carlisle, if this is to work."

"I know the procedure, Charlie. I will do a full work-up on her. I have everything already set up, waiting for me in the room. Esme is trained as a nurse so she will be assisting me. Now, I need to get to my patient." Carlisle smiled at Charlie before he turned to follow Esme and Anna Belle into the room.

Charlie sat down in a chair, intending on waiting, when Bella and the others walked in. He looked up shocked. "What are you kids doing here?"

"What is going on, Dad? Why is Dr. Cullen here?" Bella asked her voice full of worry.

Charlie looked up at the nurse who walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. "When I went to Anna Belle's house and saw how she was, I became worried. So once I got back to the office, I called Dr. Cullen and spoke with him about it. I fear her brother is abusing her, and I needed some proof. We came up with this plan to have Anna Belle come to school and he would be here to examine her. If there is proof, then I have the legal right to remove her from her brother's custody."

"What will happen if that happens?" Bella demanded, needing to know.

"Well, she will be put into state custody, normally, but Dr. Cullen had an idea. Himself and Esme want to take her in. I don't know if it will be such a good idea. No offense kids, but they already have all of you. Another teenager in the house? I would think that would be a ticking time bomb." Charlie looked towards the door just in time as Alice has a vision.

***********************

Once Carlisle, Esme, and Anna Belle were in the room, Esme sat Anna Belle down on the bed. She sat down with her, to keep her arms around her. Carlisle pulled up a stool to sit in front of her. He smiled at her as he reached a hand towards hers, taking it in a firm but gentle grip. "Anna Belle, we won't hurt you, all right? We want to help you. Now, I think you know that we are the same. You don't have to worry or hide anything from us." His voice was soft and gentle as he spoke. "Chief Swan called me, because he was worried about you. My family and I have been worried about you. From what I hear from the others, you are being mistreated by your current family."

Anna Belle looked up at Carlisle, her face unchanged. She didn't know what to say she remained quiet.

Carlisle sighed softly. "Normally, there are a lot of tests done. I am prepared for anything here, but I have to do a physical exam of you. Anna Belle, I need you to co-operate with me, all right. I'm going to give you a gown to change into. I'm going to stay here and so is my wife, Esme. I will turn around so you can have some privacy." He stood up an went to the pile of stuff they had on the side table. Some items they wouldn't need, but he had them just in case. He turned, handing Anna Belle the gown, and turned back around.

"Here, let me help you with this." Esme smiled, as she helped stand her up and started to undress. She helped the girl take off her shirt, and couldn't keep the gasp from escaping her mouth. Carlisle twirled around, shocked as well by what he saw. The bite marks, there were so many of them. It wasn't a pretty site with how many there were, up and down her arms. Esme turned to Carlisle and they knew instantly, this child wasn't going back home to where she came from. Carlisle turned around trying to keep his emotions under control as Esme helped the girl out of the rest of her outfit.

Soon enough the exam started. It included a pelvic exam. Carlisle sighed with relief when he finished. The girl had been through what Jasper spoke of. The numerous bite marks on her arms proved that. But at least he could mark sexual abuse off the possible list of abuse charges. He knew then what he was going to put down and started to write in her chart while she got dressed again. Esme then cradled the girl to her, wanting so much to take away the years this child spent in hell with that man.

Carlisle soon stopped writing. "It's done. This should work." He dug around in his bag for a few things pulling them out and putting them on the counter. "Esme, take Anna Belle outside and let Charlie in." Esme nodded as she helped Anna Belle to stand up and took her outside.

A few moments later, Charlie walked in, closing the door behind him. "Well? Was I right?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, you were right, The girl has been abused, physically. Her arms are covered in bruises and scars, which is why she wears long sleeve shirts. I believe the emotional change, is drug induced. I drew some blood to have the lab test, just to be sure. There is one bright side though. She hasn't been abused sexually." He listed everything he had just put in the report.

"That is one small bit of good news. I knew something wasn't right when she suddenly didn't go to school, after just starting. I just can't see her skipping school like that. She seems to sweet and good to do that." Charlie explained.

"I can see how you came to that conclusion. She is a sweet girl, I think. Esme and I will take her home right now, maybe even take a couple of the kids with us. She needs rest for a few days and to be in a safe place as well. How long do you think things will take, until we can proceed with anything legal?" Carlisle asked, watching Charlie closely.

"I will take the evidence and confront Mr. Collins today. I hope we can push this through quickly, since your such an upstanding citizen, and are already parents of other adopted children. Let's face it, they seem like they're far older and mature than their ages." Charlie laughed as Carlisle handed him the report. "Thank you for doing this, Carlisle"

"It's no problem. Any time. I am just glad I could help." Carlisle packed all of his stuff away.

***********************

The Cullens moved so that Alice was hidden, but she shared the vision with Edward happily. Finally, Anna Belle's future was clear to her. She was almost bouncing off the walls when she turned to everyone. "We are going to have another sister!" She included Bella in on this news, since they saw her as part of the family. Calm happiness filled the group. Even Rosalie smiled at the idea.

When the door opened, and Esme came out with Anna Belle. She told Charlie that Carlisle wanted to talk to him, he nodded going into the room with out another word. The moment the door closed, Alice started to bounce towards Anna Belle. That is, until Esme held up a hand. "Stop right there, Alice. We can't be doing things to quickly now. You have to remember that she has been through a lot, we have to go slowly." She cautioned, causing Alice to take a step back. She sighed softly. They needed to talk to everyone about this, but right now they needed to get the girl home, where they could better assess her. "Carlisle and I are going to take her home with us. Two of you can come along. Jasper, I would like you to come with us--just to help out--if your up to it."

"Of course, Esme. I will help with whatever I can." Jasper was definitely for helping. Especially since he can be a lot of help keeping her calm and with his knowledge about this type of thing.

"Good. Carlisle will probably pick who else will come. For now, I am going to take Anna Belle out to the car. Anna Belle, honey give Edward the keys to your car. One of them will drive it to the house." Esme softly said ,watching as Anna Belle complied. She handed over the keys to her car before she and Esme left the waiting room, headed for the car.

The group watched Esme leave, then erupted at once. "I think it should be you, Emmett, who goes." Edward suggested.

"If he goes, then I go too. Even though I think I should go anyway." Rosalie jumped in, shocking everyone.

No one had the chance to act on that before the door opened and Charlie and Carlisle walked out of the room. "I will get the process started right away, Carlisle"

"Very good, Charlie. I will keep in touch with you about everything." Carlisle smiled. Charlie said a quick good-bye to Bella--telling her would be home late tonight--before leaving. "I am guessing you all know already what's going on. Alice looks like she is about to take off, she's bouncing so much." Carlisle laughed at Alice, who was overly excited. "Now, I know Esme wants to take Jasper back home with us, since Anna Belle will be with us for the next few days. That means no school for the rest of the week and maybe next week as well."

"Actually, Edward had a good idea that I go too." Emmett spoke up. "I think it would be good since, well there could be some back lash from this."

"I agree. Which also means we will be watching Bella now, more than ever. He may go after you since you're Charlie's daughter. He may get the idea of revenge in his mind." Carlisle looked at Bella.

"I could always see if I can stay with you for a while." Bella suggested.

Edward was the first to protest the idea. "NO, it's too dangerous. Anna Belle probably isn't stable right now. We can't risk your life. we will just have watch you more. Until we know Anna Belle is safe enough for you to be around."

"I agree with Edward. That would be best. That means less time at our house for a while, Bella." Carlisle stated, holding a hand up when she went to protest. "Bella, she was bitten the night before she suddenly wasn't in school. Which means she was pumped full of new venom. We aren't sure what it will do to her. Please, just listen to us. We want to keep you safe." His voice sounding father-like.

Bella sighed softly. "Okay, you're right. It would be better, especially for her." Bella agreed.

"I want to go with Carlisle," Rosalie piped up. Carlisle simply agreed, they needed to get Anna Belle home.

Edwards face became shocked. "Carlisle, Esme needs help. It's Anna Belle." In a flash, they were out of the nurses office and outside, heading to the Mercedes. What they found was shocking.

Anna Belle was doubled over, throwing up a large amount of venom and blood. She was starting to get clammy and sweating. Esme looked up at Carlisle, a lost look in her eyes. "She just said she didn't feel good and then doubled over like this." She told him, worried, knowing that the venom coming up was probably doing a large amount of damage. Esme turned back to look at Anna Belle, just as she stopped puking. She gave a soft cry when the girl started falling forward, passing out. She grabbed her before she fell. Emmett was there in a moment, picking her up like she was nothing at all to carry.

"We had better get going. Rosalie, Jasper, get into the car. Emmett, you too. Into the back seat, all of you. Anna Belle needs lay over your laps. She will fit, she's small enough." Carlisle ordered. Jasper and Rosalie didn't waste a moment getting into the car, Emmett following behind them. Rosalie grabbed at Anna Belle, pulling her across their laps. Laying her head in her lap, she started to stroke the girls head, like a mother would with her sick child. Once the car doors were closed, Carlisle looked at the others. "You all get to class now. Everything will be all right. I promise." Carlisle said as he and Esme got in and took off, heading towards home, leaving Edward, Bella, and Alice standing alone in the lot.

A/N

Now wasn't this good enough to wait for hehe. I could have made the last chapter huge and had this all together but I felt this needed its own chapter. Now don't you all go thinking oh well thats it happy ending is around the corner. No way not at all. Till my next chapter.........


	9. New People

Once the car was more or less out of the more occupied part of town, Carlisle hit the gas, causing them to get to the house quickly. Even before Carlisle said a word, Rosalie's door was swung open and she was already gathering the girl up herself and getting out of the car. Leaving everyone in the car, gawking at her in shock.

"Did she just do what I think she just did?" Jasper asked as they stared at Rosalie, who was cradling the girl as if she were a baby.

"Um, yes. I think she did." Emmett said getting out of the car with the others, joining Rosalie on the porch. He stood next to Rosalie, holding his arms out expecting her to dump the girl in to them. Instead, she turned away from him holding her tighter.

Just as Carlisle got the door open, the phone started ringing inside of the house. Esme rushed to go answer it while the others entered the house. "Take her up to the room I set up as an exam room for Bella. We need to look at her throat after what happened." Carlisle stated instantly. Rosalie was up the stairs without another thought.

"Do you think she will be all right, Carlisle?" Jasper asked concerned.

"I don't know." Carlisle replied. Esme walked in--worry written upon her face. "What is it, love?"

Esme looked to Carlisle "That was Edward. Alice had another vision about the mystery man from last night. She saw him coming to our home. Looking for Anna Belle."

Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme. "Was he here to harm her, or help her?"

"She couldn't tell. All she knows is, he's coming here and will be here shortly." Esme looked up at her husband. "We can't let that girl go."

"We won't, Esme. I promise. Right now though, I need to go see the newest damage to Anna Belle, due to all of this. With her passed out, putting a scope down her throat will be much easier." Carlisle said as he raced up the stairs and opened the door to the make-shift exam room. Anna Belle was laid down upon the table, Rosalie standing next to her. "Please make sure she doesn't shift while I raise the bed." Carlisle smiled to Rosalie--who nodded--as he hit the buttons to make the bed raise. Once he knew he was at a good angle, he washed his hands and got the throat scope out. Soon enough, Carlisle had the scope down Anna Belle's throat and was looking at the damage. He sighed heavily as he pulled the scope out and started to clean it off. "Take her someplace comfortable to rest please, Rosalie. I will be down in a few minutes." Carlisle didn't look at Rosalie who scooped up Anna Belle and left the room.

Carlisle stood by the cabinet just staring at the wall. How could he tell them the truth of what he just found? After several minutes he left the room to head down stairs.

**************

Rosalie took Anna Belle to her and Emmett's room and placed her onto the unusually large couch. Rushing to a hall closet, she came back with a blanket to tuck the girl in with. She smiled as she noticed the girl snuggling down, happy and content. She left the room quietly, closing the door softly behind her, as she made her way down the stairs. Just before Carlisle came down, Rosalie joined Emmett across the room.

Esma was instantly at his side. "Well, what's the damage?" She instantly asked.

Carlisle sighed softly. "We all know that venom is some nasty stuff. Truly nasty. Well, when we swallow it down, it's not always good. It burns a little bit going down, but our bodies can repair the damage very quickly. The venom--coming up as it did--did more damage than her body can quickly repair, and the fact that she is in such a weakened state, doesn't help matters. What we have on our hands now, is bad." Carlisle took a deep breath to finish his words. "Her throat is badly eroded, but that isn't the worse of the damage. Her vocal cords and voice box are damaged as well. Badly. I don't think when she awakens that she will be able to speak."

"Will she ever be able to talk again?" Esme looked up, unable to believe this was true and happening.

"I don't know. She might, but I can't promise anything. I don't truly know how bad the damage is--or if she will have her voice--until she wakes up and speaks. We may need to have Edward stay home as well. We will need someone who will be able to help, if that's the case. We will need someone to tell us what she is trying to say or thinking." Carlisle was planning for the worst. "We will take her hunting the moment she wakes up. Then see if she can or can't talk, then we will........" Everyone in the house turned towards the front door. A car just pulled into the driveway.

With vampire speed, they were waiting on the porch for the visitor. Emmett was ready to fight, if needed, they all were. The car drove up the driveway. It car looked exactly like Anna Belle's, which made no sense, since her car looked like it was one of a kind. "It couldn't be Alice or Edward." Jasper watched as the car pulled to a screeching stop. They all stared as the person got out of the car. His hair was wild and had black feathers weaved into several parts. His eyes were covered by large black sunglasses as he turned to look at the people on the porch of the house.

"I want to see Anna Belle." His demand was made with no introductions or anything.

"Um, No." Rosalie snapped back at him her eyes narrowed at the stranger.

"Rosalie, manners! I must apologize. You have startled us. My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, and three of our adopted children Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. To whom are we speaking to?" Carlisle tried to smooth things over from Rosalie's rude behavior.

"My name is Blaine. I would like to see Anna Belle, right now." Blaine stated as he pulled off his sunglasses to reveal his golden eyes, shocking everyone.

Soon enough, everyone was inside sitting down and talking. Rosalie had reluctantly taken Blaine up to see Anna Belle. He walked over to the sleeping girl and looked down at her, before turning and leaving the room with Rosalie. Now they were all waiting for his explanation of why he was there.

"What brings you to Forks, Blaine?" Esme smiled at the man as she sat next to Carlisle on a love seat, held in his arms.

"Anna Belle brings me here. Which begs the question--how did you get her away from Alexander?" He looked at the other vampires curiously.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes. "I'm guessing Alexander was the one holding her and doing what he did to her? The local police helped. My son Edward's girlfriend, Bella, her father is the Chief of police. Bella and the school got worried since she suddenly wasn't in school after her first day. The chief went over to check and didn't like what he saw. He asked that I examine the girl--this morning--when she went to school. After the exam, I told him we would be more than happy to take the girl in." He said to Blaine, who nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Anna Belle. She seems to be a sheltered girl, but yet, you know her."

Blaine sighed softly. "I knew her when she was human. She was such a sweet girl, and a tom boy too. Her father was a mechanic, a very good one. He could tell what was wrong with a car, Just by listening to it---even from a ways away. Her mother was a typical housewife and mother. Anna Belle was a cross between the two. Her father didn't regret not having a boy because he loved his little girl. She was his princess, and he taught her everything she knows about cars. Something I'm glad she remembered. She was a proper young lady when needed to be and a grease monkey in her fathers repair shop. Her family and I became friends due to car customizing. He got into it---and needed an extra hand---so I came to work for him. I saw the girl as a daughter. Not long after that, something came to the small Chicago neighborhood I didn't like. I soon found out it was Alexander, and he had eyes for Anna Belle. I tried as hard as I could, I honestly did. In the end, I couldn't save her from him. She went missing suddenly, but I knew that he had her and by the time I found her, she wasn't my Anna Belle anymore. She was cold and distant. So very much not like herself. I have encountered that Anna Belle a few times and I don't like her like that. It isn't her." He stated as he sighed.

"Well, that behavior is what prompted the chief to do this." Carlisle stated as he looked up towards the second floor. "Unfortunately though, she isn't going to be normal for a while. She threw up a combination of venom and blood, mostly venom, and it has damaged her vocal cords and her voice box. She won't be able to talk, probably for a while. We won't know until later."

Blaine sighed softly at the news. "But, she will be safe with you. I know she will be safe and happy."

"Wait, you don't want to take her for yourself?" Rosalie asked, surprised at this information. She thought for sure he would demand to take the girl away.

"Anna Belle needs a stable family right now. A solid one. From what I can see here, you people are it." Blaine smiled. "But it won't be easy. Alexander won't forgive this. He will want Anna Belle back, I can promise you that." His smile disappeared as he spoke. "I hope you won't mind my moving in on your territory."

"No, not at all. Just stay off of the reservation, we have a peace treaty with tribe there. It's a long story. We would be happy to have anyone who is family to Anna Belle around." Esme smiled, before Jasper made a sound.

"Um, I think someone is awake and very upset right now." He announced just before everyone turned to look upstairs.

**************************

Edward, Alice, and Bella sat at the lunch table alone, not really speaking to one another. Especially not Edward and Bella, who had spent much of the day in a fight---due her being banned from the house for a while. She wasn't happy about that. Alice looked at Bella and gave her a small smile. "It will be alright, you will be able to come by once she's better. I'm sure of it." She smiled trying to lighten the mood at the table.

"I know, but I just want to see her and make sure she's safe." Bella sighed. Suddenly, Edwards phone went off. Edward was up and out of the lunch room--at human speed--answering it. Bella leaned forward towards Alice. "Can you see anything?"

"No. For once, I can't see anything. It's not normal I tell you." Alice's voice was filled with worry. She was so use to being able to rely upon her abilities that it wasn't hard to not be able to. "I'm sure things are going to be fine." She smiled at Bella before Edward returned to the lunch room. He knelt down between the two women.

"I have to go home. They need me for something. Alice, make sure you get Bella home after school. Bella, please stay in the house. No unexpected trips out, all right?" Edward asked watching her.

"Sure, Edward. Is everything all right?" Bella's voice was full of worry.

"I will explain later. I have to get going now, Bella. I'm sorry." He said, just before the bell rang. He made his way to the door to leave.

Bella turned to Alice who shook her head as they stood up and left the lunch room.

A/N  
**EDITED**  
I am so sorry for no update last night. I got so busy with some other stuff that I forgot to work on this. This chapter was harder to finish writing today, I think because I am so tired from staying up all night last night. I hope you all like it. Nothing exciting just the addition of a new cool character. Please watch for a link to a Photo Bucket album where I will be posting photo's of celebrities who look like my characters, and a persons photo too. Till next time, enjoy


	10. New Family

The moment Jasper spoke of fear the next thing they heard was footsteps running upstairs. "Um, are we hearing her running?" Esme looked at everyone as they got up, waiting. They looked up the stairs just in time to see Anna Belle appear at the top of the stairs. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all looked up, shock written upon their faces. They had only known Anna Belle as a sweet girl, the girl standing at the top of the stairs wasn't the Anna Belle they knew.

Blaine looked up at Anna Belle shocked at what he saw. "Anna Belle." His voice was a whisper as he spoke.

Anna Belle regarded everyone with her pitch black eyes. There was no emotion in her eyes but upon further examination it was clear what she was.

"Don't make any sudden movements right now. She, right now, is a cross between a wild animal and a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming semi. Skittish and dangerous-not a good combo in a starved vampire." Jasper had seen this a few times, it wasn't safe at all right now.

"We have to figure out how to lure her to food, maybe some blood in her will bring her back to normal." Carlisle said as they watched her. She was looking at them, her head turning towards them like a hunter watching prey.

"How exactly are we going to do that? Drag an elk into the house?" Rosalie was her normal sarcastic self watching Anna Belle, worried about the girl standing at the top of the stairs.

Blaine looked at Anna Belle, tilting his head to the side in a manner she didn't notice. "It's like she's a newborn again." He realized. "Your right, Carlisle. The moment we get her fed, she will feel better. We need to get her to come down. Once she does we can get her outside. But what would be the safest way?"

Emmett was the one who did something first, he moved. Anna Belle's head snapped up, looking at him directly, as she took off after him. The rest of the Cullens didn't move a muscle as she went after the big male. Once she was close enough, he moved again, tackling her down to the ground. She snapped and snarled, truly looking like a wild animal. Emmett looked up while he held her down in a gentle but firm grip. "Just like taking down a bear."

Rosalie and Esme both jumped down his throat. "You fool! She could have hurt you! Or worse, you could have hurt her. You heard what Carlisle said about her being weak, that was a stupid, foolish thing to do." The women were taking turns saying something to him, while Jasper rushed outside to the woods to bag a few animals for her to feed on.

Emmett shook his head as he pulled the girl up and started out the door with her. Do something good and I get yelled at, what the hell? He thought to himself as he saw Jasper return with two elk. He pulled Anna Belle towards Jasper. Once they were close enough together, Jasper let one struggling elk go at the same time Emmett let go of Anna Belle. The elk didn't stand a chance as she took it down, quickly, even before it got a few feet away. "Hungry?" He joked causing him to get nasty looks from everyone. "What?" He shrugged his shoulders.

Anna Belle feed quickly and deeply from the first elk. Once she couldn't feed any longer she pulled up, blinking rapidly as she looked around. This time her eyes were a little lighter but still held recognition for those she saw around her. When her eyes fell upon Blaine, she smiled and went to speak. She looked confused and then tried again. By now she was starting to panic.

"I feared this. Anna Belle, it's all right." Carlisle moved to her side in the blink of an eye looking at her while Esme rushed into the house. "Anna Belle, do you remember when you got sick outside of the school?" He asked, getting a nod from her as an answer. "Well, you threw up blood and venom, a lot of it. It has done some damage to your voice box and vocal cords. That's why you can not speak right now. I think with time and proper feedings you will heal, but it will take time. Now, do you know the man over there." He pointed out Blaine and she instantly started to nod, a small smile upon her face. "Well, that proves it." Carlisle smiled over at Blaine, who made his way slowly towards her.

Blaine knelt down next to Anna Belle who weakly latched onto him, hugging him. "Oh, my little Angel." He cooed softly while stroking her hair. "You need to eat more, your friend Jasper over there, has another elk for you to feed from. Go eat my little Angel." He whispered softly to her while kissing the top of her head. She nodded as she pulled away from him and slowly started to approach the struggling animal. She watched him, capturing its eyes. The elk slowly started to calm down, but not fully, but was calm enough for her to sink her teeth into hits throat without a fight.

Carlisle watched for a moment. "Esme is right now calling Edward to come home early from school. We will need him--now more than ever--to communicate back and forth with Anna Belle." He whispered to Blaine who nodded as they stood up. Emmett grabbed the elk carcass and started to drag it away to dispose of it.

"Good idea." Blaine watched as Anna Belle fed from the second animal, wondering if she will ever be the same.

***************************

A short time later, the silver Volvo pulled up to the house. There was no sign of the elk around, or anyone for that matter, as Edward got out of the car. But what he did hear was strange...yelping? He turned to find a wolf cub slowly coming out of the woods, heading straight for him. He narrowed his eyes and hissed at it. He backed away a step before coming back forward giving a soft barking growl. Edward was shocked. Animals mostly stayed away from his family, knowing that they were on their meal menus. But this cub was continuing to come forward, sniffing at the ground. It started to run towards the front door. Edward followed the pup, shocked to see it at the door. He looked to the door then looked back at him like he was looking for something that was inside of the house. He shook his head as he walked up to the door and opened it.

The pup bounded into the house the moment the door was opened. Everyone sat on the couches in the living room, Anna Belle between Esme and Rosalie, looking somewhat better. Her eyes were a very dark shade of gold as she sat between the women who both touched her gently, motherly in their touches. The moment the pup made his presence known, they all jumped. Well, everyone except for Anna Belle, she reached down with a smile upon her face.

"She knows the pup, she saved him from one of the hunter's traps by her house." Edward read Anna Belle's thoughts quickly and easily, making her look up at him. She was shocked to find he knew her thoughts as the pup sat in her lap, cuddling up to her.

"Edward can read minds, Anna Belle. That's why we called him to come home early. This way we have a way for you to communicate with us other than resorting to writing all of the time." Esme smiled at Anna Belle, who just looked away from Edward remembering what happened the other day.

"She's still hungry, hasn't she feed?" Edward moved further into the room, watching everyone-- especially the stranger.

"She already took down two elk. She had been starved for so long and when she got sick, whatever she had in her system, came back up. She will need a good, long hunt that the area can't provide. So I will be pulling you kids out of school for a few days for a hunting trip. Esme, Blaine and I will stay here, we will watch Bella." Carlisle stated before making the introductions. "Edward, this is Blaine. He is a long-time family friend of Anna Belle's. He knew her when she was human." He smiled, knowing that they would be able to find out more about the girl.

"It is nice to meet you, Edward." Blaine got up and walked over holding his hand out for the boy to take and shake. He did so slowly. "You really do have a large family here. I'm glad you are willing to let Anna Belle join it." He walked over to stand behind Anna Belle, who looked up at him with a small smile.

"How could we not?" Esme smiled at Anna Belle. She looked down at the wolf pup who was still intensely watching everyone. "We will have to build him a house outside. He is still a wild animal, we can't keep him in the house." Anna Belle nodded, as Jasper's phone went off. He looked down at it and quickly rushed up the stairs. "Alice must have sent him a message." Esme figured, Edward nodding that she was right.

Jasper soon came back down with a sweater and a pair of jeans in his hands. "Alice said she saw you wearing these." Jasper explained while handing the clothes to Anna Belle. who took them with a smile.

"Thank you Jasper, that was very thoughtful." Edward relayed the message. "She would like to take a shower and change."

This time, it was Rosalie's turn to jump up and tug her back upstairs--once Anna Belle put the wolf pup down, of course. They were soon back in her room. "You can use anything in here." She smiled at Anna Belle before leaving her.

Anna Belle closed the door behind her. After placing the clothes on the counter, she went to the shower to turn it on. She made quick work of her clothes before stepping into the shower. She scrubbed herself down, before working the shampoo into her hair. The bottom of the tub was turning black....

**********************

Charlie and another officer pulled up in front of the Collin's house. He sighed--knowing this may not end well--as he slipped out of the car. The other officer followed suit before they started up the walk way towards the house. He barely knocked, before the door swung open and Alexander was in the door way. "Chief Swan, Anna Belle is in school today. You can't talk to her right now." He informed the man standing before him, contempt in his voice.

"Actually, I'm here to serve you with these." He said, handing the papers to him. "They are papers stating that Anna Belle Collins is no longer your ward, due to abuse. You are not to contact her or come within 100 feet of her, which also means you need to leave town." Charlie was enjoying this deep inside, he was giving this man what he deserved, the boot.

"You must be mistaken. Anna Belle was never abused." Alexander was shocked at what was going on.

"Dr. Cullen examined Anna Belle and confirmed abuse. Now, I will give you until the end of the week to be packed up and out of town." Charlie stated firmly. "You will be arrested if you don't leave, so I suggest that you do. You have a nice day." He turned on his heels and walked back to his car, leaving a shocked Alexander in his wake as he drove back to the station, satisfied.

*************

The Cullens sat, making plans for the hunting/camping trip the kids were going on. Luckily, they had a cabin up in Canada that would do very nicely.

"Anna Belle sleeps. It's not normal, but she does. It might be from the venom Alexander was pumping into her." Blaine informed them of what he knew.

"He's right, the venom does make one more susceptible to sleep." Jasper confirmed the information.

"It is amazing how much you know Jasper. I'm guessing your knowledge is going to be very helpful with Anna Belle." Blaine smiled at the man, knowing now his age.

"He will be. Once he confessed to knowing what he knew, he helped get us this far. He wasn't sharing with us at first. He was..... Oh my." Edward had looked into Anna Belle's thoughts. She was wondering if they were going to like something. Everyone then looked up at Anna Belle who stood at the top of the stairs. "She looks like an...."

"Like an Angel." Blaine smiled, looking upon the Anna Belle he once knew.

A/N

Hehehehehe, yes I am leaving it open haha. But trust me you will like what you see next. My next chapter will maybe include a link to a album where I will have photo's of those whom look so much like my personal characters, figure you all will like that.


	11. New old person

Morgan and Loreen both stand outside of Anna Belle's one time room listening to the banging, crashing and tearing from within the room. "He is being such a drama queen right now." Morgan sighed as she looked at her twin who sighed along with her. "Tear up her stuff won't do him any good. I say we just be glad the little twit is gone and leave."

"You know he will not do that Morgan." Loreen stated the fact as the noise suddenly stopped. "I think he has run out of things to destroy in there." She slowly started to open the door. The destruction was massive. The dresser drawers were strewn about everywhere cracked and broken along with the main piece. The vanity was split right down the middle and the mirror torn off and thrown against a wall laid broken. The bed now looked a pitiful sight the mattress, bedding, and the netting was all torn to shreds. The bed itself had the posts snapped like they were match sticks. The rest of the room was full of torn clothes and stuffed animals. In the middle stood Alexander looking like some fallen angel with his long blonde hair. "You washed your hair." A snarl escaped his lips then. "Do you feel any better now that you have torn apart her room?"

"I will not feel any better till that girl is under my will again and you know it. That day will come I vow it." Alexander growled out the words as his head perked up. He was in the front living room before the girls could question his sudden change. He watched out the window as Anna Belle's car pulled up next door. His eyes narrowed as a pixie like girl stepped out as she lead the girl up the walk way to the house. Then she sprinted towards the car and jumped back in before driving off. Anna Belle wouldn't ever let anyone else drive her car, never. "We are following Anna Belle's car." He announced which confused the twins as they left the house to follow behind Alexander and Anna Belle's car.

**********************

Anna Belle walked down the stairs dressed in a light pink sweater and light blue jeans. But it was her hair that was so dramatic. The once straight black and red locks were now strawberry blonde curls. Blaine smiled moving towards her taking her in to his arms. "This is the Anna Belle I remember. The real Anna Belle." He held her tightly as Esme smiled and Rosalie jumped up coming over with the biggest smile on her face. Instantly thinking of hair styles that would flatter Anna Belle's face.

"Why would you cover up such a beautiful shade of red this suits you so perfectly." Esme smiled at Anna Belle loving what Blaine called the real Anna Belle.

"She says it was Alexander who did it. He never gave a reason as to why he did it to her." Edward listened to Anna Belle's thought's.

"He did it thinking he could hide her from me. Like I wouldn't recognize her even with that horrible looking hair. I always knew my little Angel Girl." He smiled as he pulled back from his hug. This let Rosalie have more access to her hair which she combed through with her fingers. After a few tangles she rushed up stairs and came back down stairs and took her hand to lead her to a chair where she started to brush out her hair. "Looks like Rosalie got a new doll to play with." Edward laughed gaining a nasty look from Rosalie.

"Don't laugh at her Edward she will rip you apart if you keep it up." Emmett smiled as he watched Rosalie with Anna Belle. It was so motherly the way she was with her. He knew she always wanted a child, even while she looked mean as a viper he knew this. It kind of looked like she had found that child in Anna Belle. Which he didn't mind at all.

Blaine watched Rosalie as did everyone else in the room. But when he heard something he recognized and he smiled. "Your car Anna Belle, you let another person drive it?" Blaine was surprised.

Anna Belle looked around at everyone confused while Rosalie finished brushing her hair out. Esme smiled. "We drove you here and left your car at the school. Alice drove Bella home and drove it home. Sorry with all that was going on I guess we forgot to mention it to you." She finished just before the door swung open and a spiky haired pixie rushed in the door and right over to Anna Belle grabbing her up in a tight hug just as Rosalie finished with the last tangle. "And that is Alice." Esme laughed softly.

"Hi you and I are going to be best friends and great sisters Anna Belle." She smiled putting her down and looking at her. "I knew you would look perfect in these." She turned her smile to Blaine then. "Your the one I saw coming."

"Yes I am Blaine." He introduced himself before he and Anna Belle both frowned. "Alexander is coming." As he said the words Anna Belle shrunk back in fear.

"He must have followed me after I dropped off Bella." Alice frowned.

"Its all right it was going to happen sooner or later, better sooner through." Esme stood up as the others did as well. "Alice you stay in here with Anna Belle while we deal with Alexander."

"Of course Esme. Come with me Anna Belle I got some pretty hair things we can put in to your hair." Alice pulled Anna Belle back up the stairs in a flash as the family walked out on to the front porch. Taking positions ready for a fight if needed as they watched the end of the driveway.

They watched as three figures came from the dark forest surrounding the house. One looking very determined as they stopped a few feet from the porch. "We have come for something you have that isn't yours but mine. We come for Anna Belle."

Carlise stepped forward Esme by his side. "My name is Dr. Carlise Cullens Anna Belle has been put in to my custody. You have abused that poor girl for the last time Alexander."

Blaine smiled at Carlise glad he was standing up to Alexander. "It looks like you may as well move on now Alexander. Seems like your out numbered here." Blaine smirked at Alexander who was snarling with anger at him.

"Why are you even here? There is no way you would have known she was here yet." Alexander snapped directing his words to Blaine.

"I have my ways." Blaine kept his eyes on Alexander while Loreen just looked at Alexander avoiding Blaine's eyes. "Leave Alexander your out not going to get Anna Belle back. I can see that as I know you can too."

This made Alexander growl more as Emmett and Jasper move in to a more defensive stance awaiting an attack. Even Edward was on guard reading Alexanders mind. "I will not be kept from what is mine for long I promise you that. I will get my Anna Belle back I promise you this." His eyes taking in the group. "I will have her." Was his last words before he turned and started back towards the forest, Morgan and Loreen following behind him.

The vampires on the porch stood still waiting to make sure the threat was gone. Edward narrowed his eyes. "Esme where do you keep the good sharp scissors?"

"The ones I keep from Alice when Bella comes over and she wants to cut her hair? Those I have been keeping in the very top shelf of the kitchen where Alice can't reach." Esme turned to Edward.

"Do you and Rosalie like Anna Belle's hair long?" He suddenly asked.

************

Alice was having a ball pulling up and putting down Anna Belle's hair using various clips. She stepped back when she had her hair actually almost looking like hers, except for the length. "Anna Belle you like my hair right?" She smiled at Anna Belle who nodded her answer. "Well what if we could look a like you know the same hair style I think it would be cute." Anna Belle nodded then wide eyed thinking it would be.

Alice smiled her cute angelic smile as she rushed down stairs and in to the kitchen. She got in to the cabinet that Esme hid the scissors she tired using on Bella hair one time when she thought she needed a hair cut. After grabbing a chair from the kitchen table she was able to get the scissors from the hiding place she saw her hide them. The vision that hit made her jump down and start in to the living room and to the stairs when the door swung open she rushed up the stairs.

"Don't you dare Alice you leave her hair alone." Rosalie rushed after Alice. The crash that resulted made Esme cringe. Rosalie came rushing down a smile on her face as she had the scissors in her hand.

"Don't run with the scissors that I know you learned as a child Rosalie and you Alice." Esme walked right over to snag the scissors from Rosalie. Then turned to Alice. "No cutting her hair Alice least not till she can agree verbally." She sighed softly as Alice rushed back upstairs in a huff Rosalie following to make sure Alice didn't try anything else.

Carlise and Blaine both laughed at the show. "You boys have your work cut out for you this weekend with those two." Blaine smiled with a small laugh behind it.

Edward just shook his head at the thoughts coming from upstairs. "I have to go see Bella, I want to tell her we are leaving for a trip."

"Of course and let Charlie know as well. I don't want him worrying." Carlise told Edward as he made his way out the door and to his car.

***************

Bella was busy cooking dinner, Charlie was home early today for a change so she was cooking a fresh meal when the door bell rang. Charlie got up to answer it. When he saw Edward he nodded at the boy. "Edward, how is Anna Belle doing?"

"Chief Swan, she is all right. My brothers and sisters and I were planning on going on a camping trip and my father thought it would be a good way for Anna Belle to bond with us. So she is coming with us. I was here to tell Bella good bye till we come back." Edward informed Charlie as he let him in to the house.

"All right. Tell your father I talked to Alexander, told him to leave town. You shouldn't have any problems from him." Charlie thought they wouldn't, unaware of what just happened at the Cullens house.

"I will Chief Swan." Edward made his way to the kitchen where Bella waited with baited breath. He kissed her cheek. "We are taking Anna Belle on a hunting trip. She got very ill in the parking lot. She lost her voice because of it. She needs a good healthy feeding only a hunting trip can give her."

Bella sighed softly looking up at Edward. "It is what is best. I am not going to stop you." She smiled up at him. "Looks like you get to play big brother to a sister who will not hate you." She laughed softly.

"Looks like it. I will call you when I can, we will be back Sunday night. I want you to go straight from home to school and back again promise me, unless you come by the house, Esme and Carlise are staying behind." Edward asked her.

"I will I promise. Be safe though." Bella smirked up at him. "And bag a mountain lion or two for me." She giggled at him.

Edward stayed for dinner, least sat with them as Charlie and Bella ate. But soon Edward had to return home. One last hug before Edward drove off towards home. Bella sighed when suddenly the phone rang and she answered it. "What is with the new blood suckers moving in nextdoor to you?" Jacob's voice bellowed through the phone.

*****************

When Edward got back at the house he found the Jeep outside of the garage and Anna Belle's car both ready to go. Everyone was milling around outside waiting for him. He got out of the Volvo and walked over confused. "Anna Belle wants to drive."

"Is it safe for her to do that Carlise?" Edward asked not wanting any problems.

"She will be all right to drive. She ate some so she is better now than before as you can see." Carlise pointed out Anna Belle who was silently at Emmett doing something stupid. He noticed her hair was full of intricate braids.

"Besides she loves to drive so this will be good for her." Blaine explained knowing Anna Belle so well as he walked over and hugged her good bye till Sunday.

Soon Carlise, Esme and Blaine stood watching the Jeep and car drive down the driveway taking the kids away for the weekend. "Well Blaine are you willing to tell us what you know about Anna Belle's history." Esme smiled at the man wanting so much to learn more about their newest daughter.

"Of course." Blaine returned the smile to Esme as they walked in to the house to talk.

A/n

And another chapter is done. Now below is a link to a album that has photo's of who my characters look like. Anna Belle is close but not quite exact but hey can only find so many cute adorable please help me actresses out there. till the next chapter, enjoy.

For some reason i can't get the begining part of this link to show up, it just keeps disasappearing, if it doesn't show again just type in http // s 16. photobucket then copy and paste the rest. of course just omit the spaces.

.com/albums/b23/lilponyprincess/Character%20Photos%20New%20Neighbors/


	12. New Questions Again

"It's all right, it's been dealt with already. The Cullens have a new member in their family." Bella tried to explain things to Jacob. Who didn't seem to be taking things well.

Jacob actually sounded like he was growling on the other end of the phone. "They broke the treaty." He snapped.

"No! No, they didn't. The treaty is still fine. She was already turned. Look, I'll come out this weekend and explain it more. I don't want Charlie hearing this, all right." Bella silently hoped he would drop this for now.

A heavy sigh was her first answer before he spoke again. "All right, I will leave it be, but only until then. Be safe, Bella. I don't want anything to happen to you." Jacob's voice was strained as he spoke the words. He truly did care about his friend, even though she wasn't exactly right in the head right--now in his opinion.

"Thank you, Jacob. I'll see you this weekend." She hung up the phone just as Charlie walked into the room.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to watch some TV with your old man for a while before you head off to bed." He watched her wondering if she will say yes or not.

"Sure, dad. That would be nice." Bella smiled up at her father before they went into the living room for a quiet evening of watching the TV.

*********************

Carlisle and Esme looked like a happy couple as they sat upon the love seat, cuddled together. Blaine chose to sit across from them in an arm chair. "Please Blaine, tell us anything your comfortable with telling us about Anna Belle. We want to know about our newest daughter." Esme smiled at the man, waiting on pins and needles to hear the story.

"Well, if it's all right with the two of you, I will not tell you everything right away. I don't know you well enough to give you so much information. After all, it may make you reconsider your choice to help her." Blaine's voice held a note that just screamed for them to not do that. Anna Bella needed them to keep her with them always.

Carlisle smiled his charming smile, wanting to reassure Blaine. "We have no intentions of turning the girl out. None of our children have perfect pasts, we understand she might not either. She has a family here as long as she wants it."

Blaine returned the smile then before taking a deep breath. "Well, the girl you saw today, that it a very toned-down version of my little Angel. When I first met her, I swore she was younger than her age of 12. She was always small for her age, that's just how she is. I met her through her father. He was an ace mechanic who could fix any car, and he passed that along to his one and only child. Anna Belle was, and still is, very much a modern woman. Her father made sure she could be self sufficient, while her mother made sure that she could be a perfect wife and mother."

Carlisle watched the expression on Blaine's face change, it obviously was a happy memory. "What year was it when you first met her, Blaine?" He wanted to know how old the girl was for obvious reasons.

"The year was 1952, the year when cars began to change. Customization was the thing, and Anna Belle's father saw the need for that type of shop. So, he opened up the shop for car repair and customizing. I went to see her father about a job, he was so swamped with work, he hired me on the spot." Blaine laughed at the memory as he continued telling the story. "I walked into the shop and saw this tiny, little girl sweeping up the shop--dressed in some greasy overalls. Her hair was pulled up into a bun to keep it from getting dirty. I swear, I saw an angel standing before me." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out an old wallet. He opened it as he bent forward to put it on the coffee table. "Take a look for yourself, tell me you wouldn't think an angel fell from the heavens."

Esme leaned forward to take the wallet. She looked through the photos, a smile brightening her face. "You're right. Even back then she looked like some little angel. I think she still does." She looked up at Blaine, a question floating in her mind. "How old was she, when she was bitten?"

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat before answering. "She was 16 at the time when she went missing. Alexander kidnapped her, just a few days after her birthday. How he did it was amazing, because I couldn't even follow her sweet scent. It was as though she fell off the face of the earth. When I found her, I thought I felt my heart beat again. It took me almost a year to find her. She was a starving new born. Alexander had already started doing something to her to make her weak, I know he was, she was just too weak for a new born. It was how she learned to feed only from animals. Much to Alexander's displeasure, she refused to feed from humans." Taking another deep breath before he continued. "I have kept in contact with her as much as possible, back then it was hard to do so. But when technology started to rise up, it became easier. Until now, she would just instant message me when she moved. I always keep a close distance to her, wanting to be as close as possible with Alexander around. It makes me feel better, knowing I'm close to her. Even if I can't be as close as I would like to be." He looked at the couple sitting across from him a question burning deep within him. "I have to ask a question though. if you do not mind."

"Of course not, go right ahead. Ask us anything." Carlisle nodded, waiting to hear the question.

"Well, since Anna Belle is going to be in your care, I have looked at a piece of property already. It's an old garage that needs a little work, but I want to open it up. Normal car repair shop stuff, and of course customizing. Anna Belle and I have worked on cars when we can, the two we have are our own custom jobs, completely done by us. Well, I was wondering if after school--once she's better of course--can I have her work with me?" Blaine asked waiting to hear their answer. He knew Anna Belle would jump at the chance to do it, but he felt it was only proper to ask her new "parents" first before even talking to her about it.

Esme smiled at Blaine. "I think it will be a great idea. If you want, Rosalie and Emmett both know about car repair, they would probably like to help. You can talk to all of the kids about it. They might like the idea, it would give them something outside of the house to do after school. The thing is Blaine, we won't be staying here much longer, maybe a few more years before we move on, we have been here two years already."

"I understand that. I have a few shops actually, I always find good people to take them over and work for me. Mostly vampires like me—well, us. We just rotate garages every few years, and this will give us a new place of sorts. I think I have five garages already." Blaine thinks about the number while Esme looks on impressed.

"Well, you have certainly figured out a way to adapt to this new-age, Blaine." Carlisle smiled at him glad to hear another does what they do. "Blaine, would you like to join us in hunting tonight? We can show you around, where the best hunting is and where to stay away from."

"Sure, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Blaine smiled happily. He was glad that Anna Belle had somehow found her way to these people.

**********************

Two vehicles passed over the Canadian border with little problems. Anna Belle drove her car, easily keeping up with Emmett and Rosalie, as they drove to a cabin where they would stay while on their hunting trip.

Rosalie kept looking back at the car following them. "Rosie, stop that. She's fine. You do realize she's a grown woman, right?"

"No, she's not. She isn't even 17! Can't you see that?" Rosalie looked at Emmett, a glare in her eyes.

"Rosie, you also realize that Esme will be her mother, right? Not you." Emmett made the fatal mistake of saying that, the next thing he knew he was smacked in the back of the head. "Hey! No abusing the driver, unless you wanna pull over and give me some." He smirked, but it instantly went away as he saw her face. "Never mind."

"Good idea." Rosalie growled softly.

Meanwhile, Edward was laughing as he sat next to Anna Belle as she drove the car. She glanced at him confused at his laughter. "Rosalie and Emmett. He said something really stupid and she smacked him for it." He said still laughing to himself.

"What was it this time?" Alice laughed softly, knowing it had to be good.

"Well, um, I'll tell you later." Edward knew Rosalie and Esme would both hit him if he said what was going on, in front of Anna Belle. "No, Anna Belle . It's nothing bad about you, I promise."

Jasper sat quietly behind Anna Belle, monitoring her emotions. He liked them right now. She was calm and happy. "Anna Belle, are you feeling better now that we have left Forks?"

Edward watched Anna Belle for a moment. "No. She wants to know why you're asking."

"Well, your emotions. You seem calmer and happier right now. It's nice." Jasper gently pushed the wolf pup back into it's seat, between himself and Alice. Why they brought the creature, he had no clue. It was just a pup, he shouldn't be taken so far from home like this. He jumped right into the back seat once he saw Anna Belle get into the car. He truly was attaching himself to the girl.

"She likes to drive her car. It's her baby. She and Blaine completely designed both cars and their, special features?" Edward was intrigued about what she considered special features.

"We'll know soon enough, once we get back from the trip." Alice bounced happily up and down in the back seat her foot kicking something. She looked down and found a bag. She leaned down and pulled out the bag from under the front seat. "Anna Belle, did you put this bag in here?"

Edward frowns. "What bag?"

He looked back at Alice as she opened the bag. Inside were some odd things. A brown teddy bear that looked well worn. Jasper quickly grabbed up the bear, as the wolf cub had his eye on it. Alice continued looking in the bag. She pulled out a box that contained some combs and brushes that looked like they were antiques, but were still used and looked beautiful. The last thing she pulled out was a box. She opened it to find a dazzling jewel encrusted music box. Edward looked at Anna Belle, since she didn't look away, but continued to drive. "Anna Belle, you didn't know anything about what was going to happen, right?" Anna Belle shook her head, confused at his question. "The bag is filled with stuff that's yours. It looks like someone packed it and put it in the car for you, figuring you weren't going to come back."

Anna Belle glanced at him, confused. No one in that house would have done that. She knew they wouldn't. No one cared about her that much to do something so nice and so kind, at least she didn't think they would. When Alice opened the box and the beautiful minuet played, she knew someone had indeed packed a bag for her. But who?

**************************

Charlie and Bella were watching a movie when the phone rang. "I'll get it." Bella jumped up, rushing to the phone, expecting Edward's cell phone number on the caller id. When it was Carlisle Cullen on the id and the house number, she was worried. "Hello, Carlisle. Is something wrong?" Her voice held a worried tone in it.

"No, nothing is wrong Bella. I just wish to speak with your father." Esme's warm, loving voice came across the phone.

Bella sighed with relief as she went into the living room, phone in hand. "Dad, it's Es.. I mean Mrs. Cullen on the phone to talk to you."

Charlie took the phone instantly. "Yes Mrs. Cullen, is anything wrong?" His voice sounding official.

"No, Chief Swan nothing is wrong. Please call me Esme." Esme's soft laughter had a calming effect on Charlie.

"Alright Esme, then please call me Charlie. What can I do for you?" Charlie went to sit back down.

"Actually, I needed to ask something of you. I know this is highly unusual, but I do need something." Esme started wondering how to word this without sounding odd. "Well, as you know, I'm sure Edward told you that the kids went on a camping trip. Well, they left tonight and will be gone until Sunday. I thought that I would have plenty of time to get a room prepared for Anna Belle while they're gone, but I would like some help." Esme started to explain.

"What type of help?" Charlie was scratching his head at this point, totally confused.

"Well, I was hoping that you would let Bella come stay at our house until they get back. She can help me with the room. The normal girl stuff when re-decorating. You know, picking out paint, boarders, curtains, all that fun stuff. Since I know Bella and Anna Belle are so close in age, as well as they have had some contact together, I thought, 'Who better than Bella, to help me with this project?'" Esme's smile came through in her voice as she hoped he wouldn't say no.

"Edward is not home, correct?" Charlie asking the normal fatherly questions as Bella looked on, in complete confusion as to what is going on.

"No, Charlie. He went on the trip with the others. I promise he did. Besides, even when she does spend the night, she has her own room here--across from Carlisle and I." Esme hoped he didn't hear her slight lie.

Charlie thought for a moment while Bella continued to stare at him confused. "Well, she does have school the next few days, though." Charlie was about to say no.

"Carlisle will drop her off on his way to the hospital and I will pick her up after school. That way she isn't pushing that poor old truck of hers to much." Esme quickly countered Charlie's move giving him no other options.

Charlie sighed softly. "Hold on one moment, Esme. Let me ask her." He pulled the phone from his ear and looked over at Bella, who was still watching him. "Esme Cullen wants to know if you would like to come up and stay with her and Carlisle while everyone else is gone, to help her with a room for Anna Belle. She said Carlisle will drive you to school on his way to the hospital in the morning and she can pick you up after school. Do you want to go?"

"Yes! I would love to help Mrs. Cullen." Bella jumped up and headed right upstairs to start packing.

Charlie laughed as he put the phone back to his ear. "Well, she is packing right now, so she should be up there shortly."

"Very good." Esme's smile again was clear in her voice. "Thank you for letting her do this, Charlie."

"It's no problem, Esme, no problem at all. Especially since you're doing such a good thing by taking that girl in like this, no questions asked." Charlie smiled, glad to make the woman happy.

"It is our pleasure. Thank you again. Good night." Esme said.

"Good night." Charlie hung up the phone as Bella came rushing down the stairs her back pack and duffel bag in hand. "Don't forget, you told Jacob you would see him on Saturday for a while." He reminded her.

"I won't. See you on Sunday night." Bella called as she rushed out to her truck, jumping in to start off towards the Cullen house.


	13. New Places

A/N I know the chapter title sucks, give me some time to think of something that goes with this chapter.

Bella arrived to a big hug from Esme. "Oh Bella, you are such a darling. I'm so glad you found Anna Belle." She gushed as she hugged Bella tightly.

"It wasn't a problem." Bella squeezed out, while trying to hug her back just as hard.

"Esme. Bella's human, remember? Breakable." Carlisle couldn't hold in the laugh as he watched Esme loosen her hold on the girl, keeping it somewhat tight. "Thank you for coming, Bella. I hate to say this, but helping Esme with Anna Belle's room isn't the only reason why we called to see if you could stay with us."

"Would it have anything to do with Edward's over-protectiveness?" Belle smiled at Carlisle as Esme stopped hugging her and simply held her against her, as she turned to look at her husband.

Carlisle sighed softly. "No, it's ours, all of us. Alexander--Anna Belle's creator for all intents and purposes--came by earlier. He wasn't very happy about what happened. Edward thought just us watching the house would be enough, but I thought you staying here until everyone else is back, was a better idea."

"Yes, and this way, we get you all to ourselves. We hardly ever get any alone time with you." Esme giggled softly, almost like a school girl. "You can sleep in Edward's room of course, as always."

"Esme, I think it's time we introduced her to our other guest." Carlisle reminded Esme.

"Oh, that's right. Come, we have someone you will love to meet." Esme grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her behind her as she made her way into the living room with Carlisle following behind them. "Blaine, this is Bella, Edward's girlfriend, and the one who has brought Anna Belle into our lives so to speak. She is Chief Swan's daughter."

Blaine stood up the moment Esme and Bella walked in. "It's a great pleasure to meet you, Bella. I am glad that you found Anna Belle." He smiled at her, happy to know Anna Belle also had a friend.

"I'm glad I was able to help. She looked so lost when I saw her the other night. Then we had such a great time after school the next day. But when she suddenly didn't come to back to school, I thought I had done something wrong to get her into major trouble." Bella felt sorry for that. "I may have. After all, it was me who asked her to join my friends and go out after school, and kept her out late."

"Bella, it wasn't your fault. Not at all. Alexander is a sadistic bastard who has done this to Anna Belle for years. It just happens to be that this time he pushed too far and her body rebelled. I can only be glad that you knew her and was able to help her in her time of need." Blaine smiled at Bella wanting to make her feel better. "I knew Anna Belle when she was human, she was like a daughter to me then and even now. I hope you two will become good friends."

"I think we will be, Blaine." Bella smiled at him.

"Well, I should get going. I have some unpacking to do at my own home. Give me a call when you want to work on Anna Belle's room. I don't think her taste in some things has changed much." Blaine smiled at Esme.

"Thank you Blaine, you and Bella will be a great help to me for this project." Esme smiled happily at the two of them.

"It will be my pleasure. Good night." Blaine smiled at everyone as he took his leave of the house.

Bella then stifled a yawn. "Oh, bedtime for our little human." Carlisle smiled, as Bella groaned.

"Why does everyone need to make me feel like the family pet by calling me 'the little human'?" Bella shook her head while both Esme and Carlisle looked sorry and guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you two feel bad."

"No, it's our fault. We should know better than to do that. We should have known it would make you feel like some kind of pet. We should have put a stop to it a long time ago." Esme nodded, her face looking serious.

"I really don't hate it, Esme. At times, it's cute. It really doesn't bother me that much." Bella tried to make them feel better.

"We'll try to stop calling you that as much, how's that?" Carlisle suggested. "After all, Esme and I shouldn't call you that at all. Of course, we can't help it at times. You are 'our little human' and it's time for all good little humans to go to bed." Carlisle said, laughing. "Edward's room is waiting for you. If you would rather sleep in a guest room, it's quite all right. You know the way."

"Edward's room will be fine. Good night, and thank you both." Bella hugged both Esme and Carlisle good night before heading up to Edward's room. Once inside, she quickly changed into her night clothes. Then a bee-line for his CD player, she put in the CD of her lullaby to listen to before she laid down on the couch. She slowly drifted to sleep, listening to the music and smelling his scent all around her.

***************

After several hours of driving, the jeep and car pulled up to a small cabin in the middle of the Canadian wilderness. Faster than a flash, Rosalie was out of the Jeep with Emmett following closely behind her. "Rosie, honey come on. Don't be like this." He called as everyone else got out of the car. Without a single word, Rosalie grabbed Anna Belle's hand, leading her into the forest to hunt before she went to sleep.

Once Rosalie was out of site, Edward decided to speak. "Man, you really pissed her off."

"I didn't mean to, I was simply being truthful. Esme is going to be Anna Belle's mother. Who knew her mothering instincts would come out like this?" Emmett explained.

"She's shocked us all with her reactions the last few days. But after all, look at Anna Belle. She's somewhat of a child because of what has happened to her." Jasper pointed out the fact to Emmett who shrugged. "Lets go hunt ourselves. After all, after tonight we will have to focus on Anna Belle feeding for the next few days."

Soon enough all of the Cullens were in the woods, hunting down their meals. Rosalie stuck close to Anna Belle, much like a mother would a child. She turned to take down a moose, when she turned back around, she froze. "Anna Belle?" She called out softly. When there was no response at all, fear gripped her. "Anna Belle!" She yelled loudly. Once the others heard Rosalie, they all made their way towards her. Each arriving one after another. "Anna Belle's gone. I turned around for a minute to take the moose down, and she disappeared."

Emmett moved up to her to hold her. "She couldn't have gone far." While everyone turned to Edward who was trying to pick up on her thoughts.

Alice gasped. "She will be surrounded by bears. Oh, god. Can she fight off bears?" She turned to Jasper who shrugged.

Without a word, Edward took off, the others following him. They knew the area well so they didn't worry about getting lost. "The valley." He explained as they all put in an extra burst of energy. They soon came upon the valley, Edward slowing them down as they entered it. The sight in front of them left them shocked. "What the...?"

Anna Belle was happily sitting on the back of a grizzly bear, who was for all anyone could tell, giving her a bear back ride while two others waited, watching. Anna Belle was all smiles as the bear walked around in a circle, coming back to the others.

Jasper read the bears emotions. "Amazing." The others looked to him. "They are tame, like animals at the circus, but it's not normal or natural. Their wild sides are within them, just being held back."

"How?" Rosalie asked, amazed at what they were looking at.

"It's Anna Belle's talent. Of course! How else could human blood drinking vampires live in such close quarters to humans? Earlier, when she fed off of the elk I was holding, he was desperate to get away. That is, until she looked at him. He calmed down more than what I could get him to. Her ability, it must be to tame the animalistic side people or animals." Jasper looked on, amazed even more. "This is truly amazing to watch."

"He's right. They have no desire to harm Anna Belle right now. Just like an animal at the circus doesn't want to harm their keeper." Edward watched as Anna Belle looked up smiling. "Yes, Anna Belle, It's time to go. You're suppose to be feeding, not playing." He responded to her.

Anna Belle nodded as the bear started towards the others. A few feet away, he stopped and laid down on his stomach so that she could slide off. After a kiss to the head, she bounced over by the others. She waved at them before they took off back through the woods.

Alice grabbed Anna Belle's hand and smiled. "That was great to watch, really great." She gushed while they made their way back to the moose, so that Anna Belle could feed before heading to the cabin.

Once she was done feeding, they headed back to the cabin where the wolf cub sat, waiting for them to return. "He will have to stay indoors with us while we are here. He is still a cub, and shouldn't be outside. The area is not known to him." Edward stated, while Rosalie led Anna Belle into the house.

"Fine. The dog can stay inside with us." Rosalie gave in, as they entered the cabin. Within minutes, Emmett and Jasper had the generator running and the lights were on. The cabin had rooms for everyone, not as large as at home, but it was good enough for them out here in the wilderness. Rosalie lead Anna Belle to a spare bedroom. "You can use this room. It's kind of reserved for Bella when she comes up here, but it's the only room in the house that has a bed."

Anna Belle smiled as she looked around the room. The entire cabin had that warm 'home like' feeling to it. All of the furniture was made of wood and such. It was perfect in its simplicity. The room she was staying in, was painted cream with a dresser, bed, and closet.

Alice handed her a bag with clothes in it. "Here, you can wear these while we are here." She smiled at her.

"I'm sure, once we get back, Esme will take you shopping for your own stuff." Rosalie smiled while Anna Belle walked in.

"She says thank you for everything. But she's tired and wants to get some sleep." Edward relayed her message with ease. Everyone had to get use to Anna Belle's weaknesses until she was fully better, that was for sure.

"Of course. Don't worry, we will hunt more tomorrow night. Good night." Rosalie hugged Anna Belle tightly, before backing off so that Alice could to do the same.

Soon, Anna Belle was in the room by herself. Well, except for the wolf cub, who took up residence in a corner and was right now, fast asleep. She quickly emptied the bag of clothes into the dresser, before pulling on a pink night gown that was sleeveless. In the light of the room, the silver scars upon her arms were very apparent, but she had long ago learned to ignore them as she sat down on the bed with her music box. She wound up the bottom before putting it on the night stand to open it. The minuet played and she smiled, tucking herself into the bed. Holding her bear tightly, she found a peaceful sleep.


	14. New Idea

The next couple of days flew by for Bella. School by day, room decorating by night. The first night, Carlisle had went out to get Bella some cereal for her breakfast. Then, after school, Esme and her went shopping for food for "their little human".

By the time Saturday morning came around, she was ready for a small change from her routine. They had gotten the room Esme chose for Anna Belle primed, rebuilt somewhat, painted and the border put up. They were waiting on furniture which would be delivered later that day. Leaving the entire morning open to Bella. Carlisle followed her to the reservation line, stopping just a few feet back, turning once she was in the reservation.

Bella drove straight to Jacob Black's house, pulling up just in time to see her father and Jacob's father pull away. As soon as Jacob heard the truck, he was outside waiting for her. He walked up to the truck pulling the door open as soon as she put it in park. "Well, hello to you to." She said as she stepped out of the truck.

"You smell like that bloodsucker." He wrinkled his nose at her scent.

"His name is Edward, Jacob, and you know it. I am staying at the Cullen's house until the others come back from a hunting trip." Bella explained, while he started to steer her towards the beach.

"Your father was bragging to my father about himself and Carlisle saving a poor girl from an abuser." Jacob kicked a rock in front of him, sending it sailing a few feet away.

Bella sighed, knowing her father felt like a big hero right now. As he should. "He did. The guy who made the girl a vampire was basically abusing her by injecting her with his venom, making her weak. I told Charlie, who called Carlisle to help. The Cullen's plan on taking and adopting her."

"What do they intend on doing with her? Offering up the entire high school student body as a buffet?" Jacob snapped sarcastically.

"She doesn't drink from humans, she feeds from animals. But right now she is weak and sick. Really sick. I think you would like her Jacob. She is nice and sweet." Bella looked over at Jacob as he snorted. "No, really you would. She can work on cars."

"So can Rosalie Cullen but you don't see me cozying up to that bloodsucker." He retorted as they reached the beach and sat on a piece of drift wood. "I don't like it Bella. If she isn't well, that means she is unpredictable and can hurt you."

Bella sighed. "I'm only staying with the Cullen's, until the others get back. Then it's back home for me, and no going to see them until she's well enough to be around humans in their eyes. They _are_ taking precautions, Jacob. It's not like their being stupid about this." She said, shaking her head as she looked out at the water. "She is going to need a lot of protection, Jacob. From what I hear, the one who abused her is a horrible man who will try to get her back, and stop at nothing to do so."

"And that's my problem...how? She has the Cullen family to protect her." Jacob couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Jacob, if you would just meet her, you will feel differently about this, I know you will." Bella was so determined for a more peaceful coexistence for the supernatural beings of Forks. She wondered if the wolf pack and the Cullens will ever be able to live more peacefully than they already do.

"No." Jacob flatly stated.

"Fine then. Take me to Sam, I'll talk to him and he'll do this, I know he will." Bella jumped up, folding her arms across her chest—getting that look that just screamed, either do as I tell you or else.

Jacob actually growled as he jumped up and grabbed her hand. He pulled her into the woods just beyond the beach and started for Emily's house, Sam's fiancée. The trip was at least short as they came upon the small house. He didn't have to knock since Sam walked out of the house as soon as he saw them approach.

"Jacob. Bella, it's nice to see you." Sam opened the door for the two to enter. "What brings you two to see me? You're normally off doing something silly." He joked as they sat down.

"Actually, I made Jacob bring me. Sam, I know that you know there are more vampires in the area." Bella said as she watched Sam.

"Yes, and most of them have left. Including most of the Cullens." Sam stated the facts that he knew, quickly and easily.

"Well, most of the Cullens are away on a hunting trip, with the newest member of their family." Bella announced making Sam grow tense. "They did nothing, Sam. The girl was already a vampire. She even feeds like they do, almost self taught. But the one who made her, he was cruel to her. Bit her to keep her, well—for lack of a better term—his slave."

Sam sighed softly. "That isn't good. That can cause many problems to a vampire. Even make them wild. Dangerous." He looked at Bella, watching her. "What are they going to do with the girl?"

"She isn't wild or dangerous. I know she isn't. They are helping her. She got really sick. She threw up venom and blood, mixed together. It caused damage to her voice, she can no longer speak." Bella sighed softly.

"That venom is nasty stuff, but she should heal quickly." Sam was intrigued now, as to why Bella was here.

"Carlisle said it will probably take a while. She was starved because of the venom injections. Which brings me to why I'm here. I want you to help protect her. The one who made her a vampire wasn't happy about what happened. I'm scared he will try and do something. She is too sweet of a girl to have been harmed like she was." Bella watched Sam, wondering what his reaction would be.

"She has the Cullens to protect her." Sam pointed out.

"I know that. If you would just meet her, you'll know why I am asking you to do this. Please consider it?" Bella begged softly.

"I think you should help, Sam." Emily said as she walked into the room, smiling her crooked smile. Her beauty was only marred by scars upon her face. Scars that Sam accidentally left upon his lovers face.

Sam sighed. "I will talk with Carlisle. I know he followed you up here."

"SAM!" Jacob exclaimed, shocked.

"This is my choice, Jacob, as the Alpha of this pack. I will talk with Carlisle to see what he says about all of this. It might be in the packs interest to do this so we can protect the reservation." Sam reminded Jacob. Their main goal was always to protect those on the reservation.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." Jacob snapped, upset that Sam was going with Bella and not him.

Bella shook her head, her day with Jacob was obviously over. With him in this mood, there was no reason to stay around here. She picked up her cell phone and sent a text to Carlisle that she was ready to come back. He told her he would meet her at the border in 20 minutes. "All right, well, he will be at the border in twenty minutes. Since you seem bent on being stubborn, I am calling my day here short." She snapped at Jacob. This made Sam laugh as he kissed Emily's cheek.

Twenty minutes later, Bella was pulling up to the border, with Jacob following in his Rabbit behind her. Carlisle was leaning against the hood of his car, smiling, as Bella pulled up. But his face held confusion at Jacob's car and the two people inside of it. Bella pulled over just outside of the reservation. Carlisle was at her door instantly, helping her out. "What is going on, Bella?" Carlisle asked, watching Sam and Jacob get out of Jacob's car.

"Um, I asked Sam for the pack's help with protecting Anna Belle. I thought it might be a good idea." Bella looked up at Carlisle, waiting for his reaction to this.

Carlisle sighed heavily. "I wish you would have mentioned this to Esme and myself first." He put an arm around her shoulders as a father would a daughter. They walked towards the border where Jacob and Sam waited just on the other side. "Sam, Jacob. Nice to see you both." Carlisle smiled at the two men, well one man the other still a boy age wise, even if he could pass for almost 20.

"Bella has told us about this new member of your family. Are you sure she is safe to keep around? I have heard stories about ones like her going insane and wild." Sam watched Carlisle closely.

"She is doing just fine. I had contact with the others today. She is feeling much better, stronger. But she is still weak and can't talk." Carlisle explained.

"Wait, a vampire...weak? This _is_ unusual." Sam looked confused.

"The venom has altered Anna Belle basically. She isn't a normal vampire due to this. Several things are different about her. But she will get better with time. She, nor her friend Blaine who has come to stay in Forks, will be a problem to any of you. They both are like us, they feed on animals and know to stay off of the reservation." Carlisle assured Sam.

"See that they do that. When Anna Belle returns with the others, bring her by to meet us. This way, we know who we're watching." Sam said as Jacob looked on, shocked.

"All right, we will. Thank you for your help in advance." Carlisle smiled at Sam. "I need to get Bella back to the house, I know Esme will be worried. We have been having Bella stay with us since Edward and the others are off with Anna Belle."

"Good idea. We will see you tomorrow night then?" Sam asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, tomorrow evening." Carlisle assured Sam before he and Bella turned around to head back to their cars. Leaving Sam to deal with an unhappy Jacob.

*************************

Everyone sat around the cabin doing their own things. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were watching a movie, Rosalie was reading a fashion magazine while ,Alice was putting together a flower arrangement. They had spent the day out hunting with Anna Belle. They knew she was full because of her eye color, but her energy level still was not any where near normal. The fact that she was taking a nap proved it.

"Hey! When Anna Belle wakes up, we can head in to the nearest city and do a little bit of shopping. I think that would be a nice change for our trip here." Alice suggested, suddenly getting Rosalie's attention.

"I am in for that. Edward, you will have to come with us—of course—so we can communicate with Anna Belle." Rosalie turned to Edward. "But for the most part, we can kind of make it a girl's night out thing." Her eyes narrowed on Emmett, who she still wasn't happy with.

Edward sighed. "Sounds good to me, as well. She should be waking up soon. You know her naps are short." With this, everyone returned to their previous activities.

*************************

Once back at the house, Carlisle told Esme of Bella's idea. She was reluctant about the idea with good reason. "Rosalie won't like it. You know how she is about the wolves."

Bella snorted. "About like how Jacob is about you guys. I think it will be good. Might even make the treaty stronger, if everyone works together, you know. Maybe they will see you all as I see you."

"Bella, they will not. It's bred in them to hate us. We are a natural threat to them." Esme spoke softly. She loved that Bella was trying to make everyone coexist in a more unified manner but she knew that would never happen.

Bella hated this part of the conversation whenever they talked about this. She didn't want to talk about the natural hatred between her second family and her best friend. "Did the furniture come while I was gone?" She instantly changed the subject.

Esme smiled at Bella's attempts to change the subject. "Yes it did. It's all upstairs. Blaine is coming by to help put the bed together. I think Anna Belle will like it." She smiled unable to wait till tomorrow night.

*************************

Morgan sat filing her nails in the living room of their temporary new home. They had gone to Seattle to wait out a plan from Alexander to get back Anna Belle. Much to Morgan's disappointment, she had figured after long last they were rid of the girl. Surprise, they were not rid of her yet. Mostly due to Alexander's obsession.

Loreen walked in and sat next to her sister, watching her. "Don't you get tired of filing your nails?" She asked, watching her for a few minutes.

"It is either do this or just go off on Alexander to get him to stop this stupid stuff about Anna Belle and give up." Morgan turned to Loreen, watching her.

"I agree, he has lost it when it comes to Anna Belle. I thought that when he first saw her. After all he was so insistent upon getting her. But even you have to admit, he went to far with what he did to her." Loreen looked at Morgan, who narrowed her eyes at her sister. She had started acting odd when it came to Anna Belle a while back. At first, they both disliked her as she took the attention away from them. But slowly, she started to defend the girl. And Morgan didn't like it one bit.

"Anna Belle should have been a meal and that should have been the end of it. You agreed with me about that once. Something has changed, and I don't like it. I don't like it one bit." Morgan growled at her sister before getting up to walk away, leaving Loreen watching her wondering what just happened.

A/N.

Ooooooooo the wolves are willing to help the Cullens, and Billy was very interested in her. Hmmm wonder whats up there??


	15. New Allies?

Carlisle and Blaine were sitting downstairs in the living room talking, waiting for the rest of the family to arrive. Esme was busy upstairs, putting some last minute touches on Anna Belle's room. They had sent Bella home already, knowing it was safer for her to be gone before the others came back. It was a oddly sunny day in Forks.

"This whole relationship between Bella and Edward is so very interesting. She really_ wants_ to become a vampire?" Blaine asked, his voice filled with shock .

"She wants to share our world and the rest of eternity with Edward. They truly love with one another. Edward fights the urge to take her blood every second of the day he's with her. He is still fighting the vision that Alice had about her being one of us." Carlisle sighed.

"This treaty you have with the tribe, if he bites Bella and makes her one of us, the treaty would be broken and your family would be punished for it." Blaine sat back with an unneeded sigh. "They are truly star-crossed lovers, aren't they?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes they are. Edward wants to keep her human, but I don't know if it's truly possible for them to have a relationship that way. Bella is so fragile to us as a human. I have to remind Esme and Alice about that sometimes, especially when they hug her so tightly." He looked away. "She almost became one of us a few months ago. A tracker and his coven came through here. He caught her scent and knew Edward's feelings about her. We sent her with Alice and Jasper to Phoenix and he followed them. Edward arrived just after he bit her arm. He had already broken her leg and did so much damage to her. She was dying from both the blood loss and the venom."

"Oh my god! She's still human and alive, though. How could you have possibly stopped the venom?" Blaine was truly shocked at what he heard.

"Edward sucked the venom from her wound. It was hard for him to stop, but he eventually did. He wouldn't have been able to live without her if he didn't. He is so insistent on her remaining human and it has nothing to do with the treaty." Carlisle softly said. "Edward's world turned upside-down the moment Bella walked into it, but it was for the better."

Soon enough though, both men looked up at a sound they heard. Esme was down the stairs seconds later, a big grin on her face. "They're back." Carlisle couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth. His wife was like a small child at Christmas right now. She was so happy and excited. It made him happy having her like this.

"Yes, I do believe they are." Carlisle stood up to go to Esme, Blaine following suit, as they walked out onto the front porch, watching the jeep and car pull up.

As soon as the back door opened, the wolf cub leaped out and made his way to the woods, reacquainting himself with his home. Edward was out of the car even before Alice or any of the others, looking at Carlisle confused. "What is this about asking the dogs for help?"

"It was Bella's idea to ask them. I think it might be a good idea. It would give us some advantage over Alexander." Carlisle explained, while Rosalie joined Edward's side.

"We don't need their help! We can protect Anna Belle just fine." Rosalie said, anger pouring from her. She didn't like this idea one bit.

"We are doing this. We don't know what Alexander's plans are yet." Carlisle voice held a note of finality. "Now, you two can either come with us, or stay behind. Edward, I would like you to come. You will be very helpful with Anna Belle."

Anna Belle had gotten out of the car, looking around as Esme bound down the stairs pulling the girl into a tight, motherly hug. She looked much better and was acting more like herself, returning the affection from the other woman happily.

"Come with you where?" Edward asked, confused at what Carlisle wanted to do. That is, until he read it. "You want to _introduce her_ to them?"

"Sam wants to meet her so they know who they'll be watching after." Carlisle explained, coming down the stairs. "Let's get this done now please, Anna Belle looks tired."

"Fine. Let's go." Edward snapped, not liking this.

"Good, Rosalie you can come too, but I think everyone else should stay behind. I think 5 of us will be enough to stand their hair on end." Carlisle explained.

"Five? Who else is coming?" Rosalie was confused, looking towards Esme.

"I am. I thought it might be a good idea if I came with you to introduce myself as well." Blaine stepped off of the porch to stand beside Carlisle.

"Fine. let's go then." Rosalie moved to grab Anna Belle's hand and pulled her from Esme's hug, stomping off towards the Mercedes.

*************************

Jacob, Sam, and Billy stood at the border to the reservation, waiting for the Cullens to come. "Thank you for coming, Billy." Sam smiled at the older male.

"I thought it best that I come too. I want to see this girl for myself. It was a good idea that you didn't have the rest of the pack come." Billy commented at the fact that it was only the three of them.

"I thought it would be too much of a show of power. I thought 'keep it small'." Sam explained.

"What if they bring their entire family?" Jacob snapped, angrily.

Sam sniffed the air. "We'll know soon enough." Just after he got those words out, the black Mercedes pulled up, stopping just short of the border.

Carlisle and Edward sat in the front,while Rosalie, Anna Belle, and Blaine filled the back seat, in that order. Rosalie had Anna Belle pulled to her side, the young vampire's head rested upon her shoulder. "Jacob doesn't like this."

"I know. He made that clear yesterday." Carlisle explained, turning in his seat. "Rosalie, you and Anna Belle stay in the car for a few minutes until I call you." Rosalie nodded, holding the girl to her as the three males exited the car.

Sam nodded towards Carlisle as did Billy.

"Carlisle." Billy said, watching the vampire closely.

"Billy. Good to see you're still in good health." Carlisle—always the doctor—looked over the older man. "Sam, Jacob, Billy, this is Blaine. He's an old friend of Anna Belle's, the newest member of my family. He knew her, before she became one of us."

Blaine nodded towards the men. "I am pleased to meet all of you." He flashed a smile at them.

All three men regarded Blaine, looking at his eyes. "Carlisle was right, you don't drink human blood."

"No, I don't. I learned that animal blood can sustain me just fine. As did several other friends of mine. I was the one who taught that to Anna Belle." Blaine watched them curiously.

"Blaine is also a mechanic, Jacob. He and Anna Belle have something in common with you." Carlisle said, trying to do what Bella wanted.

Jacob snorted, not taking his eyes off of Edward. Edward did the same, glaring back at the wolf. "I highly doubt that about Anna Belle."

"She is very good. Her father taught her all she knows about old cars, and customizing. Whatever else she has learned, she did so on her own. I am actually buying an old garage just outside of town. You should come by and check it out." Blaine offered.

"Maybe. Now, can we please meet Anna Belle so that we can get on with this?" Sam asked, watching the others closely.

Carlisle turned to the car and called for Rosalie. She slowly opened the door and slipped out, holding her hand out for Anna Belle. Anna Belle took the offered hand happily. She slipped from the car and instantly felt the tension in the air. Without thought, her taming ability went into over drive as they neared the others. Rosalie held onto Anna Belle protectively.

"Rosalie, I don't think I have ever seen you quite like this. You are holding onto that girl, like a mother would a child." Billy commented, watching the two females approach. But he was shocked as the feeling came over him. All of the hostility within him seemed gone—reined in somehow. "What is this?" He asked.

"This," Edward said, "is Anna Belle. She can tame animalistic tendencies. We found out about her talent while we were on our trip. She was among three bears, one of which was giving her a ride like it was a bear at the circus. It was very amazing to watch." Edward felt the taming take effect within him too. "It must be a natural instinct by now. Since she lived with three vampires who feed on humans and they lived amongst the humans, as we do, she must have been able to keep them tamed using this ability."

Billy, Sam, and Jacob all watched Anna Belle closely now. Billy and Sam were intrigued at this ability the girl had. Sam especially, since she was able to affect so many people at once. It seemed like even Edward was affected by her. Jacob, on the other hand, didn't like it at all. He saw it as something the Cullens could use against them.

"Well tell her to turn it off!" Jacob snapped, trying to fight the affect the girl was having on him.

Anna Belle looked at him with her head tilted, confused, while Edward answered for her. "She doesn't how to turn it on and off. It just works when it's needed."

Jacob huffed, looking at Sam and his father. "Are we done here?" He demanded.

"Yes, I think. We will do as Bella asks and protect this girl." Sam announced, causing Jacob to groan.

"A girl with your abilities needs to be protected." Billy said simply, intending on doing some research at home. He knew something about this girl, but needed to recall what.

"Thank you, Sam. Myself and the others appreciate it." Carlisle smiled, happy that they were going to help with Anna Belle.

"Not _all_ of us." Rosalie mumbled under her breath.

Carlisle shook his head. "We must return home. Esme has missed Anna Belle greatly. She is happy to have another child in the house."

"Esme would be." Billy nodded. He, Sam, and Jacob turned to head towards his truck to go back into the reservation.

Carlisle and the others went back to the car and headed back home.

***********************

Esme sat on the front porch waiting for everyone to return. Once she heard the car, she jumped up, watching it pull up. She smiled as everyone returned. "Well?" Esme asked, more than excited to hear the outcome of the meeting.

"They will help protect Anna Belle, Billy seemed very keen on the idea." Carlisle smiled at Esme as he got out, telling her what happened.

"Oh, this is great news! I think Bella might be right. This may change things for us here, now." Esme smiled up at Carlisle as he took her hands.

"It might." Carlisle smiled down at her, the love in his eyes brightly shining.

"Anna Belle, I have a surprise for you." Esme smiled, holding her hand out to the girl. She happily walked over to Esme too take her hand. Esme lead her into the house and up the stairs. "Bella and Blaine helped me with this. I hope you like it." She walked down the hall on the second floor and opened a door, stepping back to let her enter first. Rosalie and Edward followed.

Anna Belle walked in and was awe struck. The room was painted in a pale purple, the border—a stenciling of roses in pinks, blues, and whites. The furniture was oak stained in a light color. The bed, dressers, and vanity all looked like the same furniture that was in her room with Alexander, except it didn't look so child-like. The bed was dressed in white with roses matching the stenciling on the wall covering the blanket and pillows.

"Esme, this is beautiful." Rosalie looked around in awe of the work. She walked over to the closet, looking inside. It was big, just like hers and Alice's rooms.

"She loves it Esme, she is so happy right now." Edward spoke as he looked around the room with a smile. The room did look perfect for Anna Belle. "Now I know why Alice was singing show tunes all weekend." He laughed, and as if on cue, Alice came bouncing into the room.

"Yep, this is why. And don't worry Anna Belle, we will have that closet stuffed full of clothes in no time. We can go shopping tomorrow after school." Alice squealed with delight. "Till then, you can borrow something for tonight and tomorrow." She hugged Anna Belle quickly before pulling back. "So....can we go and you and Blaine can show us what's so special about your cars."

Anna Belle nodded before bouncing over to Esme, to hug her, who happily hugged her back. Soon enough everyone was heading out of the house. Piling into the two cars, they headed out to an abandoned air strip. All of the Cullens got out of the two cars, while Blaine and Anna Belle rolled down the windows to look at one another, sly smiles upon their faces as they both took off down the runway. Their speed climbed, going higher and higher—far beyond what the cars should have been able to do. But when they made their turns to come back is what was spectacular. They both reached forward just as their cars drifted to turn around and hit an airplane type button, flipping it up to reveal the switch under it and flicking it on. Anna Belle's car, like the flapping of wings, became a metallic purple, while Blaine's car like the opening of a switch blade became silver. As they raced back to their starting positions, they hit another button and along the sides of their cars an under-glow kit turned on, again Anna Belle's like the unfolding of wings, Blaine's like the flipping open of a switch blade.

They both came to a screeching halt before the Cullens whom all stood stunned at the beautiful machines that stood in front of them. Anna Belle and Blaine left the cars running as they stepped out, leaning against their own cars with smiles upon their faces. "How do you like our work?" Blaine asked.

"Oh. My. God. That was awesome! Can you do this to the jeep?" Emmett asked, while checking out the colors on both cars. Blaine's under-glow kit was a blue ,while Anna Belle's was a darker purple.

"It's a long process. Paint job is what is the longest. It's two colors but there are two under- glow kits on each of the cars. One to project the other color you see as the base, and then another kit that is specially designed to go along the sides of the cars. It was Anna Belle's idea. Took a lot of work and practice but we finally got the cars just right." Blaine explained.

"This truly is amazing work, your shop will do great here, Blaine." Esme looked over the cars in awe.

"I say you show this to the mutt Jacob. I bet it will make his head explode." Rosalie laughed at the image in her head.

Meanwhile, Anna Belle stood watching them with a sly smile. "Wait, that's not all. Anna Belle's car has another modification." Edward announced as she leaned down to pop the hood. She opened it up and the Cullens all looked in. "Is that a super turbo driver?" Edward asked shocked, getting a nod from Anna Belle.

"It works with a special fuel cell. We got the car modified to where she can hook her laptop in and active this system, as well as another. She will never get stopped by cops for speeding with this baby. She has written a program on her laptop that taps into the car's computer. Whatever speed she sets the computer at is what cops read on their speed guns. It's amazing. This car can top out at 310mph. Faster than any race car out there. We are still working on the modifications to hers, so it's kind of a prototype car so to speak." Blaine explained it all again.

"You need to show this puppy to Jacob. Seriously." Rosalie said again, smiling at the images in her head, as the Cullens finished fawning over the cars and soon headed home.

******************

Soon after getting home, Anna Belle retired to her new room, happily showering before changing into a nightgown Alice borrowed for her. She had already placed her music box on the night stand beside her, winding it up before opening it. She laid down, listening to the music. She snuggled down in her new bed and room, smiling at all that had happened in the last few days.

******************

Bella finished her shower in record time, and entered her room to find Edward waiting for her, as always. She dove at him, hugging him tightly. "Anna Belle loves the room and said to tell you thank you for doing it."

"It wasn't a problem. I missed you Edward. But, shouldn't you be at home in case Anna Belle needs to speak?" Bella asked, worried.

"She is asleep, so no need for a translator." Edward explained with a smile before his face frowned. "You shouldn't have done what you did without talking with everyone else first ."

Bella sighed. "I wanted to help some how and I think this might be a good thing, Edward. This fighting isn't good for anyone. What happened, anyway?"

"They agreed to help, and Billy Black looked at Anna Belle a little too curiously." Edward explained softly. "Like he knew something about her, but I couldn't grasp anything from him."

"This may be a good thing. Don't get too excited, yet." Bella pointed out.

"Or, it can be the worst thing ever to happen." He softly said as he held her to him. He laid down with her, tucking her in to keep her warm as sleep took over. He needed to lay there and think things through.


	16. New Questions and Answers

Billy sat in the living room, quietly reading a very large book. The silence in the house was not normal—especially since a game was on right now. He was too busy to watch it. Jacob entered the room, looking at the television confused.

"Hey, what's wrong with the television? Is it broken?" He looked at Billy who briefly looked up.

"No, the televisions fine. I'm just looking something up." Billy said, going back to reading. "There's something about that girl, I know I have read about before."

"What, the creepy 'let's-make-the-wolves-feel-like-house-dogs' girl?" Jacob snapped, not liking what happened earlier at all.

Billy shook his head as he continued to read. "Found it. 'Tamer, a female who has the ability to tame the wildness, in man and in beast. She can also tame the wildness of the wolves within the tribe. Within her, new peace will be found.' Hmm, never remembered it saying specifically before. But it has been a long time since I have read it."

"What does it mean by 'new peace'? New peace for what?" Jacob looked completely confused.

"The books are not magic eight balls that give you the entire future, Jacob. I have told you this. They give you clues as to what may come." Billy closed the book, looking at it oddly.

"But, she's a vampire dad. She's our natural enemy." Jacob exclaimed. "How could she have this ability over us?"

"I have learned one thing about vampires. These abilities they have—the special ones—they are from their human lives. They become enhanced once they become vampires. This girl could do this before she was changed. It may have been her destiny to become one, so that it may become a better, stronger gift. You should get some sleep, you need to go to school tomorrow." Billy nodded towards Jacobs room. "Sam agreed as well."

"Fine. Night, Dad." Jacob responded as he headed towards his room.

Once Billy knew Jacob was in his room and sleeping—the snoring being a big sign—he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hi Sam, it's Billy. I need you to take a ride into town to the hospital tomorrow..."

**********************************

The next day Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, in full protest, were sent off to school. Alice and Jasper had come by to pick up Bella for school after Edward left to go back home. Reluctantly, he left her alone for ten minutes but knew Esme would need him home for Anna Belle. Alice had the duty of delivering a note to the office that Anna Belle was home sick with laryngitis and would not be in school for at least a week, until it cleared up.

The school secretary instantly felt bad for the girl. "Oh Alice, you tell her to get better soon. That poor girl has all ready been through so much and now this. At least she has the best doctor around for a new father and it's sweet that Edwards home helping your mother with taking care of her. All of you kids are so sweet and nice. Oh, here is her class schedule so you can pick up her work for her."

"Thank you, I will tell her. But I have to get to class now. Bye." Alice bounced out of the office to meet Jasper and Bella, who stood waited for her just outside the door. "All done."

"Good. Now we just have to wait for Anna Belle to get better, hopefully it does only take a week. I mean, what if it lasts longer?" Bella asked as they started walking down the hall.

"I'm sure Carlisle has already thought of that and has a plan in place." Jasper assured Bella. "He always has a back-up plan. But she's doing very well. She feed well so she's stronger, though not quite normal yet. That will take some time. Her ability is amazing, though. She tamed 3 wild bears like they were nothing."

"You truly missed a sight watching her ride one of them. It was like being at a circus." Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"I can imagine. So who is going to get her class work?" Bella was wondering about that.

"I will, I have her schedule right here so I'I will do it right after school before we take you home." Alice said, holding up the schedule.

"What does Esme have planned for today anyway?" Bella asked, curious about Anna Belle and Edward's day today.

"Shopping in Port Angeles. It's a cloudy day today, so it's the best day for it. Rosalie is not happy that she had to come to school and leave Anna Belle at home." Jasper answered before Alice could. "She has truly shocked us all with the way she is with Anna Belle. Its' motherly, the way she is with the girl. She is not even really mad that she's taking the spotlight away from herself."

"Rosalie, not mad about that? Has she been abducted by aliens?" Bella joked before they had to finally break away to go to their own classes, but lunch would come soon enough.

***************************

Edward stood in the store looking through a rack of t-shirts for something to get Bella while Esme was busy getting Anna Belle this and that to try on. Edward was use to these shopping trips, having been on many of them with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. At least this one was a little less stressful. Esme was being consistent on two things. Either Anna Belle's shirts had long sleeves or had a sweater that would match the shirt she handed the girl.

"She's coming out, Esme." He called softly, knowing Esme would hear him just seconds before Anna Belle came out to show off an outfit. This one was a lavender shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Oh, now that is cute." Esme smiled at Anna Belle. Her hair had been pulled up into a simple bun, unlike the complicated hair styles that Rosalie and Alice were fighting to do. Esme had quickly fashioned the bun to quiet the two of them down.

"It looks nice." Edward agreed with a smile. He liked this kind of shopping. Anna Belle was not demanding compliments like Rosalie and Alice did. He looked and found a T-shirt that looked perfect for Anna Belle. He knew other girls were wearing stuff like this, since he had seen it around school. He held up the fairy shirt. It was a cute Amy Brown fairy shirt. It was a water fairy sitting on a wave. Edward smiled as Anna Belle's eyes widened with delight. "Looks like I found something she likes. She likes fairy's."

Esme laughed as Anna Belle grabbed the shirt from Edward, jumping up to plant a quick kiss on his cheek and rushing back into the fitting room to try it on. "Your right, Edward. See if you can find anymore of those shirts. I'm sure I can find matching sweaters or something." Esme was glad that Anna Belle was enjoying herself. But she was ever watchful of the time, since she promised Carlisle the trip today would only be two hours long, then home so she could take a nap.

Edward nodded as he turned back to the rack, finding a few more t-shirts. Anna Belle came out in the shirt and the same jeans and a sweater that matched a blue in the fairy. "I really like that." Edward nodded towards Anna Belle, whose smile grew bigger. Soon enough they left the store, needing to hit one more before heading home. Edward looked down at his watch. "You know, Alice will not be happy with this amount of clothes." Edward said, making reference to the few bags of clothes they had as they headed to a small shoe store to get Anna Belle a few pairs of shoes.

"I know, but it's all we can do on our time schedule. I want to go shopping a few times this week without Alice and Rosalie, I think it will be better for Anna Belle this way. No stress from those to." Esme revealed her plan to Edward about the girls week. "I am hoping maybe he will let us have one really long day out this week."

"He simply worries about Anna Belle being away from Forks for long periods of time. At least until she starts feeling better, I have gotten that from him." Edward held the door open for Esme and Anna Belle into the shoe store.

"I know. It's how he is and why I love him so." Esme smiled at the thought as they went about finishing their shopping trip for today.

*********************************

Carlisle had a busy day with patients, getting little time to go back to his office. He caught a scent in the hospital that his attention and drew him towards office. When he opened his office door, the smell hit him hard. As he entered the office, he stood face to face with Sam and Billy.

"Well, this is a surprise. What brings you both here?" His surprise was genuine as he looked at the two males before him.

"I have brought you something to help Anna Belle and her voice issue. It's mostly used on those who have laryngitis, but it may help here." Billy held up a bag filled with an herb. "It's normally brewed in a tea, but you may be able to crush them further down and mix it in to something else."

Carlisle stepped forward to take the bag and examined its contents. "It's funny you talk about laryngitis, that's what was on the note I wrote for Anna Belle to remain home from school. Thank you, though for this. But I must ask, why are you helping her?"

"I don't think she should be punished for something that was not within her control, also I am sure you all are getting tired of Edward's interpretation of what she is saying." Billy explained.

Carlisle regarded the older male with a nod. "I truly thank you for this. Anything that will help Anna Belle regain her voice sooner is greatly appreciated." Carlisle smiled at him.

"Bring her around again when she can speak, I would very much like to hear her voice." Billy started to roll himself to the door with Sam right behind him. They left Carlisle to examine the contents of the bag.

Carlisle regarded the bag with interest, curious if the herbs would help Anna Belle or not. He did not think Billy would do something to harm the girl, after all that would not do well for their treaty.

*************************

Anna Belle slept peacefully up in her room while Edward and Esme spent some quality time together playing a game of chess. Edward was winning, of course. "It is not fair playing this with you, you know all of my moves before I play them." Esme teased watching Edward. "I wanted a chance to talk to you anyway."

"What about?" Edward looked up from the board to look at Esme. "To talk about you and Bella. How are things going with her Edward? Seriously."

Edward sighed softly. "I don't really know how to answer that, Esme. She and I..." Edward sighed softly. "I don't know what to say to her,. I don't want to hurt her Esme, but she wants more than what I think I can give her right now."

"Edward, remember what happened with James? You thought you could not stop before you killed Bella, but what happened?" Esme was gently reminding him of the time he wanted to forget.

"I stopped. She's just so fragile, I'm afraid...I'm afraid I will break her." Edwards voice was slightly strained as he spoke.

Esme smiled at Edward before speaking. "You need to stop seeing her like that, Edward. After spending some quality time with her while you were gone, I have learned a few things about Bella. She is strong and is not made of glass. Granted, yes we need to be a bit mindful that she is breakable, but she is not so breakable that we would snap her bones just by breathing on her." She reached a hand across the board to hold her 'sons' hand, gently but firmly. "She looks at us as family, Edward. She doesn't see vampire's, she sees a loving boyfriend and his family. She doesn't see the monster that you see inside yourself. Trust _her_ instincts. Just look at what they have brought within the last week to us."

Edward smiled. Bella had done a lot. She befriended an unknown vampire, saved her from an abusive coven, even got the wolves to help protect the girl. His Bella was so much. "Do you think it will be safe to let her come by?"

Esme nodded. "I think so, she hasn't shown any aggressiveness and she is well fed."

Edward's head perked up and laughed. "Anna Belle wants to know if we can cook her dinner." He turned his head to find Anna Belle at the top of the stairs wearing the first fairy t-shirt he picked out for her with the jeans she was wearing when she tried it on. Except for she wore no sweater and the scars upon her arms were very visible.

"I don't see why not, except for we haven't cooked much." Esme responded.

Edward's eye brow rose. "She says 'do not worry about it we can handle it'." He pulled out his cell phone and started to type a text message.

***************************

Alice was in history class when her cell phone went off. She pulled it out and saw a message from Edward.

'Bring Bella home after school.'

Alice smiled. 'I know already silly, we are having the human over for dinner.' She held in the giggle as she quickly typed the message back. She had a short vision during the lecture, luckily no one noticed. She was happy Bella was going to be allowed back in the house and could not wait to tell Jasper. She would not tell Rosalie or Emmett for fear of leaking the news to Bella, she wanted it would be a surprise.

AN:

Yes at long last Ch 16 is up hehe, sorry my beta reader and myself had some issues going on, which is why I am still working on Ch 17 hehe. Hope u enjoyed it. We will see more of the wolves I promise. Even have some things cooked up that my beta reader gave me some idea's for. So till Ch 17, enjoy.


	17. New Adventure

After Anna Belle got Blaine to bring some old cook books she had when she was human, she quickly read through them and knew what she wanted to make. A list was made for what they needed, and soon enough, she and Edward were walking around a supermarket in a town not far from Forks, but far enough so no one would recognize them.

Edward had gone shopping with Bella a couple of times, so the items didn't look too unusual to him. Anna Belle and Edward shopped in virtual silence. Anna Belle told him what she needed the same way she was currently communicating with everyone. Except for one problem, he stood in the produce section at a loss How was he suppose to know what was good and what wasn't. Anna Belle came from another section and laughed at him.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny. When I was human, we didn't have stores like this. Remember that." He pointed out.

Anna Belle shook her head as she started picking though fruits and vegetables while Edward watched in fascination. He watched as she gently squeezed certain items and smelled others. She soon had everything from the produce section and they were moving on to the meat section. "Bella is a bit of a vegetarian." Edward looked at the meat while Anna Belle went to the poultry section.

"Can I help you kids out?" The butcher asked as he came up to he counter where they stood.

"Yes, can we get two...." Edward started then Anna Belle hit him on the arm and held up 4 fingers. "She's one girl Anna Belle." She insisted at that point. "Fine. Four pounds of chicken breasts please." The butcher nodded going to package up the meat. Edward then realized why Anna Belle wanted him to get so much. "Charlie, I forgot about him."

Soon enough they were done and the groceries were packed into the car. Edward watched Anna Belle, intrigued with the girl. She was dependent upon him to speak for her, it made him feel good, but then again, it made him feel boxed in. He would have to be away from Bella, for a while anyway, at least until the girl could talk on her own. He wondered if he would be able to handle it much longer.

***************************

Bella had spent the days while the Cullens were gone sitting with her other friends at lunch. But since they got back, she was back at their table sitting with them and their prop lunches. Alice used her speed at times to switch out the food Bella was done eating for what they hadn't touched. "Mike is going to come up to the table. Oh, and Tyler." Alice warned suddenly. Bella looked up to find Mike and Tyler standing up from their table and starting towards them.

"Hey...um, we were wondering how Anna Belle is doing, and when she is going to be back." Mike's voice held a bit of fear in it as he watched Rosalie glare at him harshly.

"Well, our father said she may be out another week because of what she has. I guess we shouldn't have insisted on our trip since she was so weak." Alice gave the answer she thought Mike would want to hear.

"Oh. Well, um, some of us have her in our classes and we have all gotten together and made copies of our notes if you would give them to her?" Tyler pulled out a big wrapped package causing Rosalie to snort.

"Oh, that was so sweet. I will make sure she gets it." Alice beamed a smile at Tyler who became flustered.

"Um, thanks." Tyler and Mike both turned around to go back to the table.

Rosalie snorted again. "Gift wrapping class notes, how lame." She groaned.

"I think it's cute." Alice smiled. "Anna Belle will love the gesture. We have to get her caught up with her classes. This will make it easier." Alice nodded as Jasper took it, shaking his head.

"Humans are so odd sometimes." He stated simply as he put the package with his books. "No offense, Bella."

Bella laughed softly at Jasper. "None taken ,Jasper. None taken." Soon enough the bell rang for lunch to be over and they were all off to their respective classes.

"See you after school Bella." Alice gave a more perky tone to her voice as she watched the girl walk off. Jasper looked at Alice tilting his head watching her.

"What is going on, Alice? Your emotions have been rather high since about third period. What's changed?" Jasper asked, walking his wife to her next class.

Alice squealed with delight. "Edward sent me a text, saying to bring Bella home with us." Jasper had to grab Alice's arms to try and calm her down.

"All right. Calm down, Alice. My goodness, we need to get through the rest of the day of classes all right. Besides, you don't want Bella to find out do you?" Jasper knew she didn't want that so he knew it would be the best way to get her to calm down.

"Fine! Yes, you're right. I don't want her to know." Alice smiled as she calmed down. "I will be fine now, I promise." Alice assured him with a smile before turning to walk away to class.

**********************

Anna Belle and Edward returned home with the food and a few other things. Esme was waiting for their arrival on the front porch. Blaine had gone off to hunt before Bella came to the house.

"My goodness, did you leave anything there?" Esme laughed at the amount of groceries.

"Charlie needs to eat too. At least, that's the idea." Edward looked at Esme with a smile. "It was her idea."

"It's how she always has been, wanting to take care of other people." Blaine came up behind Edward, Esme, and Anna Belle as they emptied the car of the bags. "Which is probably why she wants to cook for Bella, as well as this 'Charlie'."

"Charlie is the Chief of Police here in Forks and he is Bella's father. He's the one who contacted Carlisle about her." Esme smiled as she brushed her hand gently down Anna Belle's face. "He brought her to us."

"I would very much like to meet this Charlie, to meet the man who helped to save my Anna Belle." Blaine grabbed a few bags with the others.

Edward rushed a package into the house to make sure the others didn't see it. Esme laughed softly. "Looks like someone got Bella got a gift." she said, looking to Anna Belle in hopes of getting some kind of confirmation of the idea, but she laughed as Anna Belle simply gave her an innocent look. "It also looks like another one of my children can keep secrets from me." She hugged the girl happily before they gathered up the rest of the bags and joined Edward in the house.

They walked into the kitchen to find Edward had already emptied the bags he had brought in. "Are you done questioning Anna Belle about what I rushed in here with?" He raised an eyebrow as he watched Esme.

Esme simply laughed at Edward patting his cheek as they went about unpacking everything. "So, what are we making for Bella? You never said Anna Belle. You just opened some books and started writing some things down and had Edward take you to the store." Esme looked at everything on the counter. Anna Belle went to get the book she had found the recipes in earlier. She opened the book to one recipe 'Wilted Spinach Salad' biting her lower lip as everyone looked at it. "She will like that. She likes spinach. What is the main dish?"

A quick flip through the book came to 'Chicken and Mushrooms'. "Another good one, Bella loves mushrooms." Edward smiled as he read Anna Belle's mind as she turned the pages to a side dish 'Mushroom Risotto.' "This is truly amazing that you chose dishes with mushrooms. Very good." Anna Belle smiled up at him, glad she had done so well, when she turned to the dessert, 'Down Home Berry Cobbler.'

"Looks like it's 'stuff the human night' tonight." Esme joked softly as Anna Belle looked down embarrassed. "Well, lets get moving if we want all of this done by the time Bella gets here after school."

********************************

Jacob sat through his classes, barely paying any attention to anything. His mind was on other things. Mostly the fact that the pack was going to be helping the Cullens, something he wasn't happy about. Luckily, lunch came soon enough and he sat with Quil and Embry during it.

"Hey, what's up with the whole silent fury thing today?" Quil asked, digging in to his huge lunch.

Jacob and Sam hadn't phased since making the deal with the Cullens to help them. To keep the others from knowing, for now. But it was beginning to wear on Jacob. "We are helping the Cullens protect a girl." He blurted out suddenly.

Embry and Quil both choked. But Quil was the first to recover. "We are **what**? Why? Has Sam lost his mind?"

"We are protecting a vampire from the person who made her a vampire. As for Sam, I don't know. Why? Again, I really don't know, but my dad thinks it's a good idea too, which is sick." Jacob growled the words out, making his friends jump slightly.

"Yeah, helping the Cullens, that's so not right." Embry looked at Jacob shaking his head.

"We have little choice in this matter. We all know this. We just have to grin and bare it until they come to their senses." Quil pointed out the fact that made the other two groan.

The three of them continued to talk through lunch. Agreeing they needed to meet this Anna Belle themselves, without Sam around. But how?

*****************************

Anna Belle, Esme, Edward, and Blaine were putting the finishing touches on the meal, knowing soon that Bella would be there. They were waiting for some things to finish cooking when Blaine gave some good news.

"I'm in the process of buying that garage I mentioned about. We should be closing the deal tomorrow. Grand opening by the end of the week." He smiled looking over at Anna Belle who bounced up and down happily. "Which means....I need an extra mechanic."

"Don't you think you should wait for her to get her voice back?" Edward watched Blaine closely.

"Of course, but I would like to know now if she would want to work for me again." Blaine simply explained as Esme's head went up.

"Someone's here." Esme smiled happily as she bounced to the front door opening to find Alice's car and Emmett's jeep pulling up.

Bella was out of Alice's car and up the stairs as quickly as humanly possible, as Esme held her arms out to the girl to hug her. "Oh I'm so glad Carlisle and Edward have lifted this silly staying away thing, even if it really was for only one day."

"So am I." Esme returned the hug of her human daughter before turning to lead everyone in to the house. The smells that drifted through the house shocked Bella and the other vampires.

"Who cooked?" Rosalie asked, shocked. It didn't smell like an experiment, like the house did at times when Esme tried to cook for Bella.

"It was Anna Belle's idea, and she directed us." Esme explained as they entered the house. Anna Belle was smiling as she came into the living room from the kitchen. Edward was right behind her.

To everyone's surprise, Bella let go of Esme and went to hug Anna Belle first, leaving Edward staring shocked, as well as everyone else, except for Blaine. Instead, he laughed at Edward. "Oh thank you, Anna Belle. This was sweet, but you didn't have to."

"She insisted she do it. Come let us get you fed before things get warm or cold." Edward smiled as they all took Bella into the dining room. The table was set with Esme's finest china, silver, and crystal glasses. What was shocking was the 9 place settings. Bella looked up at Edward, who had taken her under his shoulder to lead her to the room. "Again, Anna Belle insisted." He smiled down at her as he sat her at a place while Anna Belle went to get the salad.

No one noticed the car pulling up, since they were focused on Bella right now. But the ringing of the door bell made them all look up in shock, Alice's face blank with the vision.

AN

At long last here is Ch17. Hmmmmm cute huh always doing something for the human. Oooo and wonder who is at the door?????????? Gotta wait to the next chapter to find that out.


	18. New Discoveries

Esme went to answer the door while everyone waited—with baited breath—in the dining room. When she opened the door , she gasped. "Well hello, Charlie. This is a pleasant surprise." She smiled.

"Hi, Esme. Bella called and said she was coming up here with Jasper and Alice, so I thought I would come up check up on Anna Belle, to make sure she is adapting well to the family." Charlie smiled as Esme let him into the house.

"Of course. Everyone, Charlie's here." Esme called out as she lead him to the living room.

"Mmm, that smells so good." Charlie sniffed the air.

"Oh, Anna Belle helped me cook dinner." Esme smiled as everyone came walking out. Bella was extremely shocked to find her father there.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Bella asked, hoping he wasn't here to drag her home.

"Well, I wanted to check and see how Anna Belle was doing. You look much better. Oh my. You have such beautiful eyes, that other color must have been contacts huh?" Charlie asked, looking at Anna Belle who nodded. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, she caught a case of laryngitis while on the trip. It seems that she was weaker than we thought. She's going to stay home for the next week at least. Doctors orders. But Bella won't get sick, I promise." Esme answered quickly with a smile.

Charlie shook his head. "Well, it's a good thing we got you to the Cullens when we did then, huh?" Charlie asked Anna Belle. "Well, I should be getting back to work. Since your eating here Bella, don't worry about me, I'll catch dinner at the diner."

"Oh! I will not hear of such a thing. We made more than enough to feed you too, Charlie." Esme said just as Anna Belle rushed into the kitchen to make up some food for him. She quickly put everything together for him and came back out at a slower speed, handing him a big paper bag full of food. "There you go. A good healthy meal." She smiled.

"Wow and heavy. Well, I guess then I had better get to the office and eat this quickly. Not to late Bella, Anna Belle is going to need her rest and it's a school night." Charlie looked at Bella.

"I know Dad." Bella nodded.

As Charlie turned to leave he remembered something. "Um, have you been having a problem with wild animals?"

"No, why do you ask?" Edward answered this time.

"There is a wolf cub sleeping on the porch like he belongs here." Charlie said, his voice filled with concern.

"Oh, Anna Belle befriended it and it's been staying around the house. Carlisle is looking into buying him a little house. We are not trying to domesticate him, just make him more comfortable." Esme explained with out missing a beat.

Charlie nodded. "I could come up and maybe help build one if you'd like." He offered.

"I will mention it to Carlisle. Thank you for the offer, Charlie." Esme smiled as Charlie left.

She turned and smiled at Bella. "Well, that's one person fed; now for the next one. Back in to the dining room, come on everyone." She shoo-ed everyone into the dining room where Anna Belle was now setting out Bella's salad.

"This looks _so _good Anna Belle." Bella smiled as she sat down to start eating.

Meanwhile Alice and Edward left the dining room to talk. "What was that vision about Alice?" Edward demanded.

"What? Are you telling me that you and Bella haven't done _that_ yet?" Alice looked up at Edward. When she didn't get an answer her eyes went wide. "You haven't?"

"NO! It's always gotten to be too much for me. The blood lust almost takes over, so I stop us just before that." Edward admitted softly. "There is no way that can happen tonight, or any other night for that matter."

"I saw it, Edward. It will happen. Don't fight it for a change, okay? Just let it happen." Alice smiled up at Edward before pulling him down for a quick peck on the cheek before rejoining everyone in the dining room. That girl was going to be the death of him.

While Bella was busy eating the main course of her dinner Carlisle came home, a smile upon his face. "Someone is in a happy mood."

"I am. Sam and Billy came by my office to see me." Carlisle said, his smile growing. "About Anna Belle. They gave me something that may help with her voice." He held up the bag full of herbs. "Its an herbal remedy they use when ever anyone gets a really bad throat problem. It might help, it's worth a try."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at the bag. "It could do more harm though. She isn't human, Carlisle."

"I understand that Rosalie, but we can at least try. We need to get some blood from one of the animals close by. Edward, go up and get my mortar and pestle. We need to grind these down into a powder and add it to the blood. Jasper, Emmett, I can trust you two to get the other part. I am sorry, Bella. I hope I have not ruined your appetite." Carlisle then realized what he was doing.

Bella laughed softly. "No, I'm fine. I have gotten use to it, I guess. I don't have to see it...do I?"

"No, we have silver cups so you won't see a thing." Esme said as Edward, Jasper and Emmett rushed from the room to do as they were asked.

"Good." Bella returned to eating her dinner.

"So, what's the idea?" Esme was intrigued at this whole thing while Edward returned with the mortar and pestle.

"Thank you, Edward. Well the idea is to take the ground herbs and mix it in to the drink and have you drink it, Anna Belle." Carlisle poured some out and started to grind it down. "It's normally left whole and made into a tea, but since we can't drink tea, Billy thought doing this might work just as well." Soon enough the leaves were ground to a fine powder, just as Jasper and Emmett returned with the cup.

"Got lucky, we found an elk close by." Emmett said, handing Carlisle the cup who nodded. He quickly added the powder and mixed it up before handing it to Anna Belle. Everyone was watching her as she slowly drank down the entire cup. Then everyone continued to stare.

Carlisle laughed. "All right, I don't think it will work that quickly, so you can all stop staring."

Once Bella was fed and the food was all packed up to go home with her for lunches and dinners for the next few nights, Carlisle set up a small section of his study to sit with Anna Belle while she was sick and help her with her school work so they were off doing that. Blaine—having left—never met Charlie, as he hadn't left the dining room. The others were off doing their own things, leaving Bella and Edward alone.

They laid upon the couch in his bedroom, Edward stroking Bella's hair. "That was nice of Anna Belle making dinner like that. I really enjoyed it." She said, looking up at him.

"I am glad you did. Was it that much better than Esme's attempts at cooking?" Edward laughed softly.

"Don't laugh at her, she tries. It isn't her fault she completely forgot how to cook, and it's harder to learn now when she can't taste any of it." She nudged his chest with her hand. "I hope the herbs work. It will be nice to hear Anna Belle's voice again."

"I know it will be. Then we can go back to things being somewhat normal." He watched her as the vision Alice had earlier ran through his mind again and again. Bella leaned up to kiss him. He returned the kiss as they snuggled down upon the couch. His hands moving upon her gently and slowly. As she became more excited, her blood started to heat up and the scent became stronger. He felt the primal vampire urges kick in for her blood. Just a few more minutes, he wanted to give Bella just a few more minutes. Just before it got to be too much, he started to realize the urges were being pulled back, reined in. He broke the kiss with a gasp as he looked down at her. "I.....I'll be right back." He suddenly said and tore off from his room.

***************************************************

Jacob groaned as he sat at the kitchen table working on homework, the mountain of papers he had due. "Why can't I just stop going to school?"

"Because the state wouldn't like that. You may be part of the wolf pack, but still have to do normal things boys your age do." Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen. "Sam is coming by in a few minutes."

"What about this time?" Jacob snapped, earning him a slap in the head from his father before he wheeled himself out. Jacob shook his head as he went back to his work.

Billy had just got back into the living room when there was a knock on the door. "It's open Sam." He called and the door opened, Sam stepping in. So, what do you think of what happened earlier today?"

"I think it went well. They seem sincere about the girl, that's for sure." Sam looked at Billy. "Do you think those herbs will really work on a vampire?"

" I don't know. Anna Belle will be the first one to ever take them. I am sure Carlisle will be able to help her if something happens, though." As soon as Billy got that out they heard a crash from the kitchen.

"You helped those blood suckers _**again**_? What the hell? Is this 'Help the Blood Suckers Month' or something?" Jacob snapped highly upset.

"The girl needs help, Jacob. Vampire or not, she is important." Billy sighed. "We did this for a reason. You have to trust your elders and your pack leader." Jacobs response was a growl before heading back into the kitchen. Billy sighed. "Always was a handful."

***************************************************

Edward searched the house until he found Jasper sitting with Alice watching a movie. "What did you do, Alice? Tell Jasper about the vision so he could manipulate my emotions so it could happen?"

Alice and Jasper both looked up shocked. "No, I haven't told him about the vision. He isn't doing anything, are you Jasper?"

"Right, I'm just sitting here. What is wrong?" Jasper asked concerned at Edwards current emotional state.

"I was just with Bella and my natural instincts were kicking in, but then suddenly, it was like they were being pulled back." Edward explained.

Jasper looked up confused. "Edward, I can't do that. That's taming your instincts, not manipulating your emotions."

Alice gasped. "But someone else can." Just as Alice got that out Edward was off again rushing back upstairs.

Carlisle sat explaining an algebra equation to Anna Belle when all of a sudden Edward barged into his study. "Edward! This isn't polite. I am trying to help Anna Belle with her school work."

But Edward ignored Carlisle, instead staring at Anna Belle. "You don't realize what your doing, do you?" Anna Belle tilted her head to the side confused.

"What are you talking about, Edward?" Carlisle asked, watching his 'son'.

"Edward! You better not be tearing the doors off in this house! You may be able to read my mind but I will get you if you do." Esme's voice came up from downstairs. Edward ignored it.

"When we were on the trip, Anna Belle got away from Rosalie and was with the bears. Carlisle, the one thing I didn't realize was that she wasn't trying to tame them. The ability must naturally seek out the aggressive nature of someone and tames it. I was just with Bella and.....well, we were getting rather intimate. My natural instincts were starting to come to the surface, the blood lust was becoming overwhelming, when suddenly they were being pulled back as though they were being tamed. I sought out Jasper first, thinking maybe Alice had told him about a vision she saw earlier." Edward blurted out so quickly Anna Belle's jaw dropped.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Jasper can't do that, Edward. Calm our emotions yes, but not what your talking about." He still didn't understand why the boy interrupted his session with Anna Belle.

"I know, that's what he reminded me. Then the next thing I could think of was Anna Belle." Edward looked at Anna Belle in awe.

"Ah, now that makes sense." Carlisle smiled but then narrowed his. "Edward, did you leave Bella right in the middle of what you were doing to go searching for who was taming you?"

Edwards eyes grew wide as he rushed out of the study to head back to his room. When he got in to his room Bella looked up. Her eyes wide with questions. Before she could speak he was on the couch with her, pulling her towards him to start kissing her again. Anna Belle around could be a good thing after all, a very good thing.

***************************************************

Alexander laid down on his bed in his room, alone. He stared up at the ceiling thinking of a time long past.

_When Alexander turned to look at the girl coming out of the corner store, he knew he wanted to possess her. When she laughed it was like music to his ears. "I want her." He nodded towards the girl._

"_We will get her for you Alexander. She looks like a cute little meal." Morgan laughed softly, watching the innocent young girl walk away from them._

Alexander was pulled from the memory at the knocking upon his door. "What is it?"

Loreen opened the door and walked into the room. "Alexander, we've been here a week. Morgan is getting antsy to move on. What are we still doing here?"

"I am planning a way to get Anna Belle back that will, in a way, seem to be her choice. Something no one can deny." Alexander growled at Loreen.

Loreen approached the bed and sat down next to Alexander. "Maybe we should leave things as they are. Just go back to the way things were before. We had so much fun then. It could be the same again." She whispered softly to Alexander who snapped up grabbing and throwing her down to the bed.

"We will get Anna Belle back! She is mine, you hear me! Mine! I will not let anyone else have her. Ever." He growled as he glared into her eyes angrily.

"All right, Alexander. We'll get her back." Loreen was scared. She'd never seen Alexander act like this before. His eyes were glowing with the insanity of his idea. She wasn't sure how far he would go to get her back, but she was afraid she would soon find out.

AN

Yes finally the chapter is up. Sorry for the long wait. Myself and my beta reader had some issues so I am hopping this makes up for it. I hope you enjoy.


	19. New Voices

Please note your reviews will mean more than ever now, see my Author's Note at the end of this chapter to find out more.

Now on to chapter 19 please note this is the edited version, what I had posted earlier actually my beta reader got me the wrong file sorry. She has already been whipped for it.  
************************************************************************************

A routine fell into place over the next few days. Anna Belle spent her days alone with Edward and Esme. Part of the afternoon and early evening with the others. But once Carlisle came home from work, it was school work time. A few hours of that, and it was time for bed. She slowly was getting better, energy wise. She was hunting a couple times a week. The naps during the day were getting shorter. Even her sleep at night was getting shorter. Carlisle looked at Anna Belle's throat every day. He was happy that the damage was healing nicely, but still no sound came from her.

Edward was busy at his piano composing a song, while Esme was arranging some flowers in a vase. Anna Belle was taking her short half hour nap on the couch. "Esme."

Edward's playing halted, and Esme's hands stopped, dropping the flowers. They both looked over at the couch, moving over to it using their vampire speed. They both looked down at the sleeping girl. "Maybe we just heard wrong?" Edward looked at Esme who shook her head.

"No, she spoke. And I was her first word." Esme was grinning from ear to ear as she rushed to get the phone to let Carlisle know the news.

Edward shook his head as he laughed watching Esme run from the room to call Carlisle. Rosalie wasn't going to be happy. First of all, she wasn't there for Anna Belle's first word and her name wasn't it. He looked down at the girl, watching her sleep. She truly was an enigma in their family.

Carlisle was home soon after the frantically happy phone call from his wife. He was looking down Anna Belle's throat. "Say Esme again, honey." Carlise's voice was soft and encouraging.

"Esme." Anna Belle's voice was still rough and raw when it came out, but she spoke.

Esme squealed again while Carlisle laughed softly. "Esme, it's not like she called you 'Mommy'."

"Close enough for me." Esme said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, the damage is a lot better than it was a few days ago. Words and sounds will be slow in coming. The damage is still there, even if it is less." Carlisle explained softly. "This will mean you can go back to school tomorrow, Edward. I will take some vacation time to spend home with her to help her through this."

"But won't it do more damage, her using her throat all the time?" Edward's concern was written on his face.

"No. When you guys get home from school, she can use you while she's awake." Carlisle looked at Anna Belle who was smiling.

"Well, can I go to school today?" Edward asked hopeful.

Carlisle laughed softly while nodding. "Go on. I'm home, so I can start with her today." Both himself and Esme laughed as Edward ran up the stairs and out the door within seconds and then speeding out of the driveway. "I do believe we have the only teenagers who like to go to school, dear."

"I believe so, and one who is more than eager to go back." Esme hugged Anna Belle's shoulders who was still grinning from ear to ear.

*******************

Edward had missed the first half of school and it was lunch time when his silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot. He made his way straight to the lunch room, not even bothering with his locker. Once he walked in, his mind was bombarded. Mostly those who knew Anna Belle wanting to know how she was doing and wondering if they should approach him about it. He ignored them, heading straight for the table where Bella and the rest of his family sat. Alice was sitting on the edge of her seat, nearly bouncing up and down while Jasper attempted to calm her down. Rosalie didn't look to happy.

He sat down next to Bella, kissing her cheek. "Did I miss anything interesting today?" He asked as he put an arm going around the back of her chair.

"Did you miss anything? We missed everything." Alice's voice was full of excitement.

Edward laughed softly as he made sure no one was listening to them. "Guessing you saw, huh?"

"She sure did." Rosalie growled at Edward.

"I guess your not happy that she said Esme instead of Rosalie?" Edwards words were a question and a statement at one time. When Rosalie didn't answer, he sighed. "Rosalie, Esme spends more time with her because you are here in school for 8 hours a day. It's only natural for her to say her name as her first word."

"Whatever." Rosalie turned away from Edward and the rest of the table to examine her nails, which were perfect as always.

"So, what was it like 'in person'?" Alice was grinning ear to ear and almost jumping out of her seat and into Edwards lap. If it wasn't for Jasper holding her down physically, she would have done just that.

"The same as your vision, Alice, and you know it. She was napping when suddenly we her Esme's name come from the couch. Esme, I swear. She was like a mother whose baby just said 'mama'." Edward laughed softly at the memory. "It was cute. Carlisle said a lot of damage has been repaired now, so it may be just a few more days before she's back to normal. He is going to take time off from work and stay home with Esme, while we are in school, to work with her so that she isn't tempted to use me to talk. But once we are home, she will be able to do the same thing."

Edward had just gotten that last part out when Jessica and Angela approached the table slowly. "Um...Edward, since you have been at home helping your mom with Anna Belle and you're here today...does that mean she's a lot better now?" Jessica asked slowly.

"Actually, yes it does. My fathers going to stay home with her now to make sure she gets better, faster." Edward explained, making both of the girls smile.

"Well, tell her we miss her and that we hope she comes back soon!" Angela blurted out. She then held out a small bag to Edward. "And this is from all of us, for her."

"Oh, I am sure she will love, whatever it is." Edward took the bag and put it on the table. "I will relay the message." Edward flashed his brilliant smile and the two girls rushed off again.

"You're dazzling people again, Edward." Bella teased softly, just before the bell rang and it was time for classes to begin again for the day.

"You know you're the only girl I want to dazzle." Edward cooed softly, smiling down at her with that all-knowing smile that made her turn a few shades of red, remembering the night before.

***************************

Blaine stood back, looking at the work he had finished just a few moments ago. He had to do a lot of work to the small garage. It was pretty run down when he had bought it. Because of his connections with his other shops, he was able to get the things he needed to upgrade and fix the place up. It was looking good. Not completely done, but close enough for him to open. A knock came to one of the garage doors. He walked over and hit a button to start up the automatic door opening system he just installed. He was soon face to face with Charlie Swan.

Charlie looked around the old garage, impressed. "Hey, I heard you bought this old place from Jack. Wanted to come by see what you were doing here. I'm Chief Charlie Swan." He held his hand out to Blaine.

Blaine smiled at Charlie before taking the man's hand. "Blaine. Yes, I did. I am just finishing up a few things before I open. Not completely done renovating, but it's a start. I hear you're one of the two people to thank for Anna Belle Collins' new situation."

Charlie looked at the man, impressed and shocked. His hand was cold and hard. "You know Anna Belle?"

"Since she was 12. Sweet little girl, to bad about what happened." Blaine turned to look over a few more pieces of equipment, including a new hydraulic lift he had just installed.

"What happened to the Collins kid's parents anyway?" Charlie asked, curious to find out more about the girl.

Blaine stopped a moment then let out a breath. "Car accident. They were both killed. Unfortunately, Alexander—her brother—was always a bastard. Became even more so after that." He quickly answered, not wanting to look back at Charlie.

"Well, I think it will be good for the Cullen's to have someone around who knows so much about Anna Belle, helpful even." Charlie was glad about this news. "They are the people who have been kind enough to take her in. I'm sure they would like to meet you."

"Actually, I've already met them. They seem very nice, very good for her." Blaine smiled at the idea of her being in such good hands. "I am glad she found them."

"My daughter helped with that. She loves Anna Belle, adores her even. So do I, for that matter." Charlie smiled. "She is just so sweet. Here she is, sick, and she made dinner for Bella when she came over the other night. She even made enough so I could take some and it was great."

"Sounds like my Anna Belle, she's always been like that." Blaine turned back around to Charlie. "And handy, I'm going to be hiring her to help me work here. She is great at working on cars. Ace mechanic, just like her father."

"Wow! That's great to hear. So, when will you be opening?" Charlie was interested so very much about this, now more than ever.

Blaine laughed softly before he answered. "Tomorrow. I am having some friends come to help work more on the shop. But it's operational enough to open up to the public. Any reason why your asking, Chief?"

"Just wanted to know, let people know when you will be open." Charlie turned to leave when he noticed the booth. "Is that a...paint booth?"

"Yeah, I do customizing too, so does Anna Belle. It's one of my trademarks." Blaine smiled proudly as Charlie nodded before saying good bye and leaving. Blaine looked around the shop with a bigger smile. At last, he and Anna Belle will get to be together again. He missed their times working in the shop together, side by side. He had longed for that once and maybe, just maybe, he would have it again.

****************************

Alexander was busy typing away on his laptop searching old records, newspaper articles and such. His fingers flew over the keys quickly and easily. Soon enough, something caught his eyes.

'Family of missing teenage girl state they will always live in their home, in the hopes that she will finally return.' He smiled as he read the article. He started writing some stuff down. He moved down the old article to the photo. Anna Belle was standing in the middle of two young parents. 'Maria and Jackson Logan, shown here with their daughter Anna Belle, just days before she went missing.' The article continued on about the missing girl. But all he was interested in was the address of the house.

Soon enough, he was printing off photos of a house and a map to get to it. He smiled as he watched these print. Then he started doing some more searching. He easily hacked into Forks High School's students records. Soon the photo of Isabella Swan filled his screen. "Ah, so sweet looking. Would be a shame to let that go to waste." He laughed softly, while printing the photo of her and her school schedule. Morgan walked in, hearing him from the hallway.

"What has you laughing, Alexander?" Morgan purred as she moved up behind him.

"Revenge has me laughing, Morgan. Revenge. And it will taste so sweet." Alexander picked up the photo of Bella, smiling. "As well as a plan forming, even as we speak."

AN

And she speaks, hehe. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Chapter 20 is in the works don't worry. Till then, what does Alexander have planned for Bella?

Also this is calling upon ALL of my fans. Give me your idea's for the name of Blaine's Garage. I am leaning towards Switch Blade Car Customizing and Repair, my beta reader's thinking Dawsons Repair and Customizing. Remember Blaine has no last name so help me out and I might use your idea. So give your idea's or votes. Thanks.


	20. New Party

It was Saturday morning and work had to be done at the Cullen home. Yard work that is. Anna Belle's progress was a cause for celebration, and celebrate was exactly what they were planning on doing. Alice had planned a party, inviting most of the school to the house for it. Well, those who liked Anna Belle. That meant every Cullen was outside cleaning up the yard. Jasper and Edward were busy mowing the vast lawn. Alice, Esme, and Bella were busy trimming the shrubs and pulling weeds in the flower beds. Charlie was even there with Carlisle, building a dog house for the wolf pup, who sat watching them work almost knowing the building they were building was for him. Rosalie, Anna Bella, and Emmett were inside doing some work in there.

Charlie kept an eye on the wolf cub while Carlisle followed his instructions for the next part. "Don't you think it's strange that a wild wolf cub is acting like a household puppy?"

Carlisle looked at the cub who was laying down on his belly, looking up. "He may have lost his mother and sees Anna Belle as his surrogate mother. We are trying to not tame him to be a house pet, but we don't want him thinking we don't want him around. He isn't really allowed in the house and such. He finds his own meals—most of the time—so we don't have to feed him. For the most part, he's here just for the comfort." Carlisle explained as he continued to work.

"Oh, well that sounds reasonable. I guess it's better that he have someone to care for him, than have no one at all. This way he will not be a danger to people. It would be a sad day to have to put him down if he attacked someone." Charlie nodded as he moved to get another board for the house.

"I thought you might want something to drink, Chief Swan." A sweet voice made them turn to Anna Belle, who was carrying a tray with a large pitcher of lemonade and five glasses. She smiled sweetly at them, glad to be able to talk again.

"Why thank you, Anna Belle, that's so sweet of you." Charlie smiled, walking over to grab a glass full of lemonade. He quickly chugged it down, while Anna Belle—easily with one hand—held the tray while holding the pitcher to refill the glass. She did so with a smile. "This is really good stuff. Carlisle, you should try some."

Carlisle looked up, taking a glass from Anna Belle. The wolf pup took off running full speed towards Carlisle, effectively knocking him over. He quickly began lapping up the spilled lemonade. "Well, it looks like he was thirsty." They laughed as Carlisle got up off the ground, brushing the grass from his pants. "I wasn't really thirsty anyway." He said, still chuckling, the rest of the family joining in.

"Thank you, Charlie. I'm going to go give some to Bella, if you're sure you don't want anymore, Carlisle." Carlisle shook his head. Anna Belle put the pitcher back on the tray and started towards where Belle was with Alice and Esme.

Charlie watched Anna Belle with a smile upon his face. "You and Esme are really lucky to have six great kids." He turned back to Carlisle who was nailing another board to the structure.

"I know. We both know, and are very thankful for that. We are grateful that Edward and Bella are together as well. Bella has become like another daughter to us." Carlisle smiled as Charlie came back to help more.

Anna Belle came up to Bella and Alice while they were busy stringing some lights on some of the bushes. "I thought you might want some lemonade, Bella." Anna Belle held up the tray towards her with a big smile.

"Thank you, Anna Belle. I was starting to get thirsty." Bella took the glass and started to drink it. "Oh. Wow, this is good."

"She is good at making things, isn't she?" Esme said, walking up behind Bella, smiling. "She has had a fun planning the menu for tonight. In between her gabbing sessions since she got her voice back, she actually got some of the cooking done." Esme teased.

"I have not been gabbing!" Anna Belle protested.

"Oh, really? You have been talking with me on the phone for hours every night since you could speak." Bella reminded her of their late night chatting sessions, which were long and made Anna Belle look down and away, a little embarrassed. "But, I wouldn't stop a minute of them." This made Anna Belle's frown turn upside down within minutes. "When do you start working at the shop?"

"Tomorrow, after Carlisle takes me to see Billy Black and Sam at the reservation line. They want to see how well the stuff they gave to Carlisle worked for me." Anna Belle quickly filled up Bella's glass again with the lemonade. "I am going to go back inside and finish working on the food for tonight." She said, skipping back into the house happily.

Bella smiled after the girl. "She really has taken to living with you guys. I'm glad it wasn't difficult for her." She commented with a smile.

"She has. It's like she has always belonged here, which is good all the way around." Esme watched Anna Belle disappear into the house. "Come on, we have to finish getting these lights up so we can start setting up the tables."

***********************************

Soon enough the yard was done. Lights twinkled in the bushes, on the back porch, and the front porch. The front yard had been transformed into a small dining room for everyone. A long buffet table waited for the food to be set down upon it. It was a small dinner party that they were having, nothing wild about it, not that you could tell that from the decorations. Alice tends to go a little overboard sometimes.

Inside, everyone was getting ready, dressing in their nicest dresses and suits. Bella was—of course—wearing a new blue cocktail dress. Alice did her hair and make up, which was just taming the curls in her hair and putting some light makeup on her clear complexion. "Anna Belle is really excited about this it seems."

"She hasn't stopped talking about it since I mentioned it. Carlisle thinks it will be good for her. She is, after all, going back to school on Monday. Everyone needs to realize she is part of our family now, as well as that she is better but not exactly perfect just yet." Alice explained while she put more eye shadow on Bella's eyes. That way, when Anna Belle's voice cracked, people would know she was still healing.

"I guess tonight will definitely prove that." Bella smiled as Alice finished her work turning Bella to look at herself. The makeup was light and looked so pretty with the curls falling around her face, framing it perfectly. "I love it. You did great, as always."

"Glad you let me help." Alice smiled at Bella. "Esme and Rosalie won't leave me alone to work on Anna Belle, not since I was going to cut her hair." She bounced off to the closet to look for something.

"You were going to do _what_?!" Bella looked over at her shocked.

"Cut her hair. To look like mine, so we could be twins. I saw a vision of it, but they said no and the vision changed." Alice said her voice going down some as she was disappointed. "She would have looked _so _cute too."

Bella laughed softly. "Alice, there can only be one of you around. If there were two, I think we would be in trouble then."

Alice threw a pillow gently at Bella who caught it while they laughed. "That's what Esme said, too." She came back with a jacket to go over her dress, which was a pale green color.

"I still can't believe we're doing a formal dinner party type thing tonight and everyone agreed." Bella commented as she stood up to take one last look at herself.

"Oh, come on. You don't think those in our class would _want_ to do this? Most of them, well... probably all of them, have never been to our house. They wouldn't pass up a chance to be here." Alice smiled as she looked at Bella and herself in the mirror. "I wish someone would let me do something with your hair, it will look cute."

"No way." Bella scrambled for the door as fast as her low heels would take her. She swung the door open to find Edward on the other side, ready to rescue her from the beautician Alice.

"No cutting hair, Alice. What did Esme tell you about that?" Edward reminded Alice, who huffed as he escorted them from the room. They made their way down the stairs to where the others were waiting.

When Bella looked at Anna Belle, she realized they're dresses were all the same. Except the colors, Anna Belle's dress was a pale purple color. "I guess I know who went shopping." Bella laughed softly while the girl just shrugged.

"I wanted to go, but Alice was too fast." Rosalie said from the stairs, as she had descended wearing a red evening gown that had slits up the sides. Rosalie had pulled her hair into an elegant up-do, along with Anna Belle's.

"Well, you all look just perfect. Now remember, everyone else has curfews so no late night tonight." Esme reminded them.

"We know, Esme." Anna Belle's voice chimed in with a slight crack to it.

"We took the food out there. It's in the tent waiting for the guests." Carlisle smiled as they all started for the door to walk out to where the party was set up.

They arrived at the tent just in time for the first guests to arrive. Before long, they started showing up, mostly in groups. Unlike the Cullens who have the ability to buy fancy dress clothes, everyone else simply wore what they wore to the last school dance. They flocked around Anna Belle, glad to know she was all right and finally coming back to school. Luckily, it was a buffet type meal so no one noticed the Cullens weren't eating.

Within minutes, Lauren pulled Bella off to the side. "So..how does it feel to finally have some competition?" She asked Bella.

"Competition? For what?" Belle was confused about the question.

"For Edward, of course. After all, Dr. Cullen _is_ known for fixing up his foster kids... and Anna Belle is his foster child now. Don't you remember Jessica telling you that?"

"Get off it, Lauren!" Angela came to Bella's rescue, pulling her away. "Don't mind her, she's just jealous."

"Thank you, Angela." Bella smiled at her as the party continued. The kids from school were surprised that Dr. and Mrs Cullen were staying out of sight, at least until it became late.

Carlisle walked down the lawn towards the crowd laughing and dancing to some music. "Sorry to do this kids, but it's getting late and I think your parents wouldn't be happy if you all came home after your curfew." His charming smile kept the groans of protest at bay as everyone slowly left, telling Anna Belle they would see her in school on Monday.

Clean up was a quick affair, and soon enough everyone was inside. Bella sat on the couch with Anna Belle, both nearly asleep.

"Looks like it's bedtime, girls." Esme ginned at the two girls fighting sleep.

"No, I'm fine." Anna Belle protested as Emmett picked her up and started up the stairs with her, Rosalie and Esme following behind him.

"Did you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Edward asked Bella as he sat down next to her. He gathered her into his arms gently.

"With you? Of course." Bella shivered as he held her before standing up to start up stairs.

"Edward, please come back down when you get Bella to your room. I'd like to speak to you." Carlise's voice held that fatherly tone to it that said he wanted to have an important talk with his son.

"Of course, Carlisle." Edward nodded before starting up the stairs. He got Bella into his room, putting her gently down on his sofa. He had purchased a bigger one that almost resembled a bed. "If your father only knew that you didn't use the room Esme made for you when you stay here."

"He won't, unless you tell him, and I don't think you will." Bella smiled up at him. "Go on, go talk to Carlisle while I get ready for bed." She kissed him softly on the cheek before he stood up and left the room, and she began to get ready for bed.

*************************************

Esme and Rosalie were busy getting Anna Belle ready for bed. The day had been a long and exhausting one for the girl. Having missed her small nap in the afternoon made her very tired right at this point.

"I am starting to wonder if she is well enough to go to school." Esme sighed softly as she gently tucked the girl into bed watching her curl around her teddy bear like a small child.

"Me too. It isn't like she can take a nap at school. Unless Carlisle has a plan for that, too. Plus, she's supposed to start working at the shop on Monday. I think it is going to be too much for her to soon." Rosalie sat down on the other side of the bed next to Anna Belle.

"I'm sure he'll have something in mind for that." Esme softly said as she wound up the small music box next to the bed before looking to Rosalie.

"I don't want to take her tomorrow. Those wolves have something they are hiding from us about her. I fear for her." Rosalie admitted to Esme, slowly looking up at the other woman.

"I know, but they have helped and this was what their payment request was, to see her once she was healed and hear her voice." Esme smiled at Rosalie. "I'm sure everything will be fine."


	21. New Help

Edward found Carlisle sitting in his office, reading a book. "Come in, Edward. I know you know what this is going to be about, but I would like to have this talk not be one-sided." He didn't look up from his book as he motioned for him to come into the room.

Edward sat down across from Carlisle, watching him. "You know this isn't needed, Carlisle."

"I think it is. Bella must as well, since she's the one who came to me about this. She asked me for birth control pills." Carlisle watched Edwards eyes go wide. "I gave them to her so that that she felt better about your new, well...passionate relationship." Edward's head went down. "It's alright, Edward. After all, I'm glad you two are progressing in your relationship. We both know that she can't get pregnant, but if it makes her more comfortable with your... 'activities', then I see no problem with her taking them."

"But, it's only because of Anna Belle. I'm using her. Thats the only reason that we have been able to be so close." Edward protested.

"I understand, but we used you with her." Carlisle reminded him. "Just remember to be gentle with her in whatever you choose to do with her." He smiled at Edward who nodded before standing up and leaving his office.

_God, that was nerve racking, _Edward thought as he made his way back to his room to find Bella already curled up, sleeping. He smiled at his little human as he curled up next to her, protecting her, as he watched her sleep.

*******************

The next morning, it was a chore to get Anna Belle up. It took Esme and Rosalie an hour to get her up and dressed.

"This is a bad idea today, she is still tired from the party last night." Rosalie was protesting this meeting yet again as they walked down the stairs with Anna Belle, who was dozing off between the two of them.

"We all decided that we would do it today, the last thing we need to do with the wolves is break our word to them. That would look bad." Carlisle stated the fact very firmly.

"But...I'm sure they will make an exception; look at her, she is sleeping on her feet." Bella pointed out from her seat on the sofa. She had breakfast in her lap, muffins that Anna Belle had made the day before.

"We have to go, no more stalling or questions." Carlisle was putting his foot down, which made Rosalie growl with anger. Carlisle, Rosalie, Anna Belle, and Emmett made their way to the garage. Rosalie tucked Anna Belle into the back seat and sat with her, letting her lean upon her shoulder without hesitation. Within moments, the girl was asleep again. Carlisle shook his head as they made their way quickly to the reservation line. They were the first to arrive. "We're early." He stated as he watched the road, just over the line.

"Or, they're not coming and we brought her here for nothing." Rosalie snorted as they heard a truck approaching. Soon Billy Black's truck was visible coming down the road. "Damn." She swore softly under her breath. Sam got out the moment the truck stopped to get Billy's chair from the back of the cab.

Meanwhile, Jacob, Embry and Quil were hiding in the shadows of the trees near the meeting spot. "You're sure it's today, Jacob?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, Sam came over last night to finalize the plan for today." Jacob nodded as the truck came into view. "Here we go." He sniffed the air and growled. "They broke their end of the deal."

Billy and Sam walked to just before the line as Carlisle and Emmett got out of the car, smiling at them. "Sam. Billy."

"Carlisle. So, did it work?" Billy asked, watching the vampire closely.

"It did, like a charm. Esme sends her thanks. Her name was her first word, so to speak." Carlisle's smile beamed brighter.

"Your mate seems to be very much a mother." Sam watched them. "Well, where is Anna Belle?"

"She isn't here! They didn't bring her!" Jacob screamed, coming out from the trees with Quil and Embry following behind him. "I can't smell her, none of us can. They lied! They broke their word!"

"Jacob! Did I not tell you to stay out of this?" Sam barked at the boy, but Jacob didn't back down.

"Actually, we did bring her. Rose!" Emmett called and the back door of the car opened and Rosalie stepped out before bending down and in and pulling Anna Belle into her arms. She slowly carried the sleeping girl over to everyone else.

"What happened?" Billy asked, worried the herbs didn't work the right way.

"Oh, this? She's sleeping. She's still weak and sleeps a lot." Rosalie looked down at Anna Belle. "Honey, wake up." A groan was Anna Belle's answer.

"Alice insisted on having a party last night for Anna Belle, so she missed the nap she has during the day. She is almost like a baby with her strength." Carlisle explained coming up to softly talk to Anna Belle, trying to get her up for a while to talk.

Meanwhile, Embry and Quil came to stand behind Jacob. Embry was looking at each vampire on the other side of the line. Once Carlisle moved away from Rosalie and Anna Belle, he could see that her eyes were open and looking at everyone. Embry looked at her shocked and wide-eyed, moving forward almost as though being drawn forward. No one noticed Embry's movements.

Billy spoke first. "How do you feel, little one?" He asked watching her.

Anna Belle looked at Billy and smiled at him. "Good, thank you for the help." Her voice soft and musical as she spoke.

"That is very good." Sam said as he noticed Embry's movements. "Embry, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice going up an octave.

Everyone's eyes were upon the young wolf moving forward, especially once they saw where his movements were taking him. Rosalie held Anna Belle tighter as Emmett then moved between her and the wolf. Jacob was the first to truly react, grabbing his friend's arm and yanking him back. "What are you doing??" He growled at his friend.

"Jacob, Embry, Quil. Leave now." Sam snapped at the three of them who snarled back as they all took off . Embry turned to look at Anna Belle as he was dragged away. Once they were out of sight, Sam calmed down. "I am sorry about that." He apologized.

"It wasn't your fault, Sam. But, what was all that about Jacob not smelling Anna Belle?" Carlisle asked, wondering what was going on.

"I believe Anna Belle was meant for the life that she now has. To be a 'peace bringer' to us." Billy said, simply watching Carlisle as he slowly understood. "The herbal mixture would also make the peace bringer's scent untraceable to wolves."

"That is amazing." Carlisle looked back at Anna Belle with amazement in his eyes.

"Wait, what is a peace bringer?" Rosalie instantly questioned, holding the sleeping girl tighter in her arms.

"A peace bringer is destined to bring peace between us and our rival tribe. You, the Cold Ones." Billy simply stated making Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie gasp. "I must admit, at first our tribe had no reason to believe you when you said that your family was different from the others, Carlisle. But, you have stuck to your end of the deal with no help or warnings. She is also a tamer, her ability is to tame the wild manners of beasts, even man. Her ability seeks out the primal urges in people and basically calms them to keep them from doing something that may not be a good thing to have happen."

"That would explain what happened to Edward last week." Carlisle said, more to himself than the others. "He was with Bella. He always keeps their intimate moments short and brief to keep himself in check and not harm her. Well, things were getting rather intense and his bloodlust came upon him. Suddenly, as quickly as it came, the urges were pulled back and, tied up so to speak. He was surprised that he was able to get so close to Bella and not have to worry about harming her. Anna Belle didn't even know she was doing anything."

Sam nodded his understanding about the leech having to be careful with a human mate. He knew just how quickly things could go wrong. "It will be a good thing at times. But she must be taught how to use it, rather than letting the ability use her; which is what it seems to do. If she can focus that power, that ability, she can do great things with it."

"And, who do you propose teach her how to use this ability? Yourselves?" Rosalie asked, not liking this one bit.

"Yes. For now, we would alter the treaty to allow her to come here, to the reservation, so that we could help her with her ability. She is like you, a drinker of animals, and no threat to anyone on the reservation." Billy watched the three vampires. "Maybe, perhaps one day, we will be able to re-discuss the treaty my great-grandfather forged with you and your family, Carlisle."

Carlisle face lit up with a smile. "That would be nice indeed, Billy. Very nice."

Rosalie's face was filled with anger at the suggestion of Anna Belle going on to the reservation. "No! She can't, Carlisle. If we can't go, she can't. We don't know what they may do to her, and Alice wont be able to see her!" Rosalie protested.

"I understand your resistance to this young one, but believe us when we say that she is a precious gift to us as well. She is something we have waited a long time for. Her gift is something that was born into her when she was human. I am sure, just as it happened with Edward, Jasper, and Alice, her gift was intensified the moment she was made into a vampire. You have an enemy now as well, the one who turned her. You even told us that you know he will come after her, to try to get her back. Let us help by training and helping her learn that ability to maybe use against him." Billy said, clearly talking more to Rosalie than anyone else at this point.

Anna Belle started to stir in Rosalie's arms. "It looks like she's finally going to wake up on her own." Carlisle smiled. "We are still dealing with the aftermath of how Alexander—the person who created her—treated her. I am hoping that this will soon stop and she will be back to normal." As Carlisle spoke, Anna Belle actually woke up and Rosalie set her on her feet. Anna Belle rubbed her eyes while yawning.

Billy laughed watching the young girl. "She is so much like a young child now. I am sure Esme is just loving all of this. Well, we can talk more about this idea later. I'm sure Esme is wanting to know where she is and wants her home."

"Actually, she starts working today with Blaine at his auto shop. She is an 'ace mechanic' according to him." Rosalie smiled as Anna Belle turned to face Billy and Sam with a smile.

"That must be the new shop just on the boarder of town, that place was pretty run down. He's fixed it up already?" Sam was truly shocked.

"It is amazing what we can do when we put our minds to it, and since we don't sleep. Well, most of us don't. Now, we really should be getting back. Maybe we can set up a time when we can better talk about this idea of yours, Billy. Perhaps in my office at the hospital?" Carlisle was picking neutral ground, even the wolves had to agree it was neutral.

"That sounds good. I'm glad you kept up your end of the bargain, Carlisle" Billy nodded at the man with respect in his eyes.

"I could do no other." Carlisle nodded back at Billy and Sam before he turned around to usher everyone back to the car.

"Good-bye, see you later." Anna Belle's voice filled the area again before she and Rosalie slipped into the backseat of the car and they headed back to the house.

Billy and Sam watched the car take off heading away from the reservation line. Sam looked down at Billy. "I think we have a problem. Did you see how Embry reacted to Anna Belle?"

"Yes, I saw that. I saw that very clearly. That may be a complication we will have to deal with soon enough. It may be hard, though. I am sure we can do something about it." Billy said simply as he backed up the wheel chair, heading back to the truck.

"I hope your right, Billy." Sam respected the elder man, he was one of those whom helped him when he first found out what he was. He also helped him keep the others in line, but this wasn't going to be an easy job.

**********************

Anna Belle made quick work once they got home of changing and heading to the shop. Her car pulled up and into a spot marked 'Employee Parking', swiftly and easily. She had pulled her hair up into a bun while changing into a work shirt that was black with the name of the shop on it and her name on the other side and a pair of jeans. Switch Blade Custom Repair Shop was now open and they were instantly a success. A few cars were sitting in the lot waiting for repairs or other work, while four more were already in the service bays.

Anna Belle rushed inside, nodding at a couple of older men as she entered the service bay. Both of whom turned and watched her walk inside, their mouths hanging open slightly. They then started talking amongst themselves thinking she was the girl who would work behind the counter.

Blaine was working under a car when he heard the extra conversation with his vampire hearing. He laughed softly. "Hey, Anna Belle! You here?" He called out from under a Ford truck.

"Yeah, I'm here. Where do you want me to start?" Anna Belle bent over to look at Blaine under the truck, giving the guys a very clear view of her backside.

"Start on the car in bay Three. I think it just needs a regular tune up, but I'm not completely certain. That's what the owner said." He called out to her.

"I'll go take a look." Anna Belle stood back up and hurried over to the hook of keys, grabbing the set for bay Three and went to start up the car. She sat in the car, listening to it run for a few minutes before getting out to pop the hood. She took a look inside and started to work.

A few hours went by while Anna Belle worked on the cars alongside Blaine. The guys around town, began coming to the shop now just to see the female mechanic and gawk at her. Blaine laughed at them, knowing they were all in awe of the Cullen's newest member of the family. Anna Belle for the most part ignored it and continued to work until a scent and a sound filled their senses. They looked at one another from across the garage. "I will go see." She softly said as she grabbed her cleaning rag to wipe off her hands as she exited the service bays.

Jacob's VW Rabbit pulled up to the service station slowly. Looking shocked and impressed at the station, it was rather nice looking for being owned by a blood-sucking leech. Quil sat next to him while Embry sat in the back seat, sulking.

"I can't believe this place. My god, it was a dump just a few days ago." Jacob exclaimed. He was shocked when he saw Anna Belle walking out from the service bays, looking almost like a super model. Embry was instantly pushing himself between the seats, watching the girl come closer to the car.

"Hey! Watch it man, you can't sit up here unless you want that gear shift someplace where it shouldn't be." Quil joked softly, but was being serious at the same time.

Anna Belle came up to the car, watching closely, as she got to the drivers side window she leaned over to look inside at everyone in it. "Nice car, needs a paint job, though. But somehow, I don't think you're here for one." She softly said, watching the three males in the car. Embry was almost fighting to get out of the back seat.

"No, we're not. Besides, what would a leech know about painting cars? A female one at that." Jacob growled, fighting Anna Belle's ability as it slowly washed over them.

"Look, what's wrong, huh? I haven't done anything to you and from what I have seen, neither have the Cullens. The only thing that they have done wrong has been to exist." Anna Belle said, her voice as musical as ever. Embry was moving towards it like a moth to the flame of a candle.

Quil watched Embry, finally realizing what was happening. It was the same look he got around Claire. And Sam with Emily. Oh god...this wasn't good, it couldn't be good.

"Look, I'll be right back." Anna Belle turned around and started back towards the building and into the office. She quickly started moving through some books on a bookshelf, looking for something.

Jacob turned to look at Embry, concern written on his face. His friend looked like he was about to tear his car apart to get out of it. "Hey, what's wrong, Embry?" He growled at the other male.

"Um, I believe it's the girl, Jacob." Quil suggested, watching Embry closely.

"Wait, you mean....?" Jacob looked at Embry and then at the building where Anna Belle was now coming back with a photo album in her hand. "Oh, great. This is just great. She is a leech, man. A blood sucker."

Embry turned to look at Jacob, his eyes cold and angry. "Don't you _**ever**_ call her that again." He growled as she got closer.

Anna Belle got back to the car, shoving the photo album in the window. "Take a look at that. Then come back and tell me I don't know how to paint cars." She smiled before turning around to head back into the service stalls to work. The men waiting for their cars all kept their eyes upon the girl.

The moment Embry noticed the other men watching Anna Belle, he growled loudly, definitely loud enough for someone to hear. "Dude, lets get out of here NOW!" Quil suggested to Jacob, who quickly put the car into gear and fled from the station.

"No! I want to go back!" Embry demanded, angrier now more than he was just seconds ago.

"Wait, I thought Anna Belle could calm and tame us. If thats true, then what the heck is going on with Embry? It obviously isn't working on him." Jacob demanded.

"I'll explain, I promise. Let's just get back to the reservation." Quil stated as they made a mad dash towards La Push.

A/N

Hmm I wonder what all that fuss was over with Embry????????? Guess we just gotta see what happens, Chapter 22 is already done and with the beta reader so it probably won't be too much time between this chapter and the next one. Promise.


	22. New WHAT?

The large black SUV made its way down US 212 at a breakneck speed, easily keeping up with the big trucks. Inside, Alexander kept his eyes upon the road and the GPS system on the dash board, while Morgan and Loreen sat in the back of the SUV reading.

"You two have been very quiet, it's not normal. What are you thinking?" Alexander asked as he drove, curious what his two companions had going on in their pretty heads right now.

"That this is a big mistake, after all she's now in a coven that's larger than ours, Alexander. They don't seem to be the kind to let someone go so easily." Morgan stated, looking up from her magazine to look towards Alexander in the front seat.

"I agree, this is a mistake. We could lose a lot just doing this." Loreen agreed with her sister, as always.

Alexander took the next exit, ending up on US 85, heading towards Spearfish, South Dakota. He looked down at the fuel gage. A quick fill up would be needed. "I will not let them have her. She is mine. End of story. My plan will make that even more clear, now more than ever." He was determined not to lose her, he would have the girl...back one way or another.

***********************************

Jacob and Quil were hanging out at Jacob's house, after dropping Embry at his own house. They took him to see Sam who told him very clearly that he was to stay on the reservation only for now. Embry was not very happy with that. Jacob was in the kitchen raiding the fridge, while Quil actually looked at the book that Anna Belle had given them.

"You know, she's right. She is damn good. Look at this stuff, it's impressive." He said to Jacob after he handed him a huge sandwich to eat.

Jacob sat next to Quil and reluctantly took the book. He was right, the paint jobs were great on these cars, trucks, even motorcycles. "I still wouldn't trust my car there with those two leeches."

"I have this feeling that our relationship with the Cullen's is about to change Jacob, we may not have much of a choice anymore." Quil watched Jacob become more angry at that idea. "I mean, maybe there are some things that are changing for the good of the tribe. You never know." Quil simply finished his statement before finishing his sandwich.

"Oh yeah. Being turned into house pets is always a good thing, Quil. I don't like it and I'm not going to. End of story." Jacob grumbled as he continued to eat his own sandwich.

************************************

Anna Belle was finishing up on her last car of the day before taking a much needed stretch. She was tired. Carlisle thought a few more weeks and she would be completely better. She hoped so, because she seemed to miss so much while she slept. She wanted to be more of a part of the family and knew once she was completely better and not having to do "nap times", she would be. She slowly walked out of the service bay, looking off towards the woods near the station. She smirked as she spotted the VW Rabbit. She took off at a slow run towards it. She bent down and looked inside at Jacob. "Change your mind about that paint job?" She purred with a smile.

Jacob looked at Anna Belle intrigued. "What is it about you that has Sam and Billy thinking you're some kind of gift sent to us, and has Embry scrambling to get to you?" He simply asked, which threw Anna Belle for a loop.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, Jacob." Anna Belle honestly answered.

"Well, I don't like it and will get to the bottom of this, I can promise you that. Here." He said, holding out the photo album for her to take before taking off back towards the reservation.

Jacob left Anna Belle confused and wondering what he was talking about. He seemed so upset, but about what, she couldn't figure out. She sighed softly as she walked back into the office to put the album back where it was suppose to be. She turned to tell Blaine good night and left to head home for the night.

************************************

Embry kept his mind clear as he moved across the reservation, making sure none of the others knew what he was doing, as his wolf form moved across the land quickly and easily. Within minutes, he was across the reservation line and moving swiftly due east.

************************************

Anna Belle, Alice and Jasper were busy playing a card game. Alice, of course, was winning. She claimed she wasn't seeing visions of their hands, but Jasper knew better and Anna Belle was to new to the family to know any better than that.

"I win!" Alice bounced up and down again while Jasper shook his head and Anna Belle frowned. But suddenly, Alice's face became blank as a vision came upon her. Jasper knew immediately what was going on, but Anna Belle was panicking.

"What is wrong?" Anna Belle asked.

"She's having a vision, it's all right." Jasper sent calming waves to Anna Belle as he turned to Alice. "What do you see, Alice?" He asked calmly as she slowly came out of it and then looked at Anna Belle. She started to shake her head as she jumped up and ran from the room. "That isn't good." Jasper said as he looked to Anna Belle who looked confused.

"Is something wrong?" Anna Belle asked, standing up slowly.

"No, just go on up to bed, all right? I know you're tired." Jasper smiled at Anna Belle as she nodded and started up the stairs while Jasper headed in search of his mate.

Anna Belle entered her room and went to her dresser to get a night gown. She thought about how much longer until she was fully healed, as she quickly changed her clothes, when a sound outside caught her attention.

*************************************

Outside, the wolf pup had caught the scent of another wolf coming close to the house. He bounded into the direction of it and barked and yipped at the much larger beast as the it looked down at the pup, confused. He recognized the pup, that was for sure. Soon enough, the wolf shivered, and suddenly Embry stood in front of it, pulling on the shorts he had tied to his leg before starting to follow the pup as he lead him towards the house. Before long, he was looking up at the large Cullen house, but his attention was drawn only to one thing.

Anna Belle stood at one of the many windows in her room looking down, shocked to find Embry standing outside and the wolf cub jumping up happily at his legs. She walked over to her slippers, pulling them on before opening the French door to her small balcony. She took one leap and was over the side of the balcony, landing effortlessly and silently. She slowly started towards Embry. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here for you." Embry stated clearly, with no hesitation as he started towards her slowly.

*************************************

Meanwhile inside the house, the Cullens were all gathered in Carlise's study talking about Alice's vision. "What exactly was the vision, Alice?" Carlisle asked as he sat down behind his desk with Esme behind him to one side, their faces were looking worried.

"She just disappears suddenly. One minute I can see her future, and the next it's gone. Just ...gone." Alice repeated yet again.

"It must have something to do with those flea bags." Rosalie snarled and snapped. She wasn't liking this at all. "They're the reason you can't see her anymore, we all know it."

"There may be another explanation." Carlisle tried to reason with them.

Edwards eyes narrowed. "Nope, that's the only one. Call Sam, tell him to come and get his pup, or what's left of him." Edward growled as he took off with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice following them.

Carlisle grabbed his phone, unsure what was going on.

"What do you think it is?" Esme asked softly.

"I don't know, but we will find out soon enough." Carlisle said as he waited for Sam to answer.

*************************************

Embry was moving closer to Anna Belle—who stood with no fear watching him—when suddenly, a whirl wind of air brushed past him and Anna Belle was gone. About 10 feet away, she was cradled in Rosalie's arms. Holding her like a precious child, Rosalie hissed at Embry. Embry started to growl when Emmett appeared before Rosalie and Anna Belle.

"What are you doing here mutt?" Edward asked from behind Embry, making the younger male turn to face him and Jasper. Alice stood a few feet back from them.

"I am here for Anna Belle, you can't stop me." Embry growled the words to them. "It is our destiny and fate."

"What is your destiny and fate, Embry?" Carlisle asked, as he and Esme joined Alice a few feet away. All of them stood waiting, intrigued, that Embry didn't seem to be calming down at all. Maybe Anna Belle did need the training to help with her ability.

"Her and I. Together." Embry simply stated. He was in an agitated state, even more so once the smell of another wolf filled the air. Embry turned to find Sam walking out of the woods from behind him. Just like Embry, he was only clothed in a pair of shorts. "Sam, tell them. Tell them of......"

"Enough, Embry! I told you to stay on the reservation. I had hoped to not make that a direct order, but obviously I should have." Sam growled the words out at the younger male. "I want you to go back to the reservation, now. I will deal with you when I return." When Embry went to speak again, he simply got a look from Sam that made him quiet. Embry looked over at Anna Belle who was clutched tightly in Rosalie's arms as he headed into the woods to shift and head back home. Sam sighed softly. "I am sorry about this, Carlisle. He must have waited until he was outside the line to shift. We didn't even know he was gone." He apologized, aggravated that Embry didn't listen to him.

"Rosalie, go take Anna Belle up to bed, please." Carlisle watched Sam as he knew Rosalie would go do as he asked. Once she was out of sight, he spoke again. "What did you hear from him, Edward?"

"He was planning on taking Anna Belle from here." Edward simply stated, that was all he got in the boys mind. The desire to take her away.

"Sam, what did he mean by 'they are destined for each other'?" Carlise asked.

Sam sighed heavily this time. "We wolves have only one person who is meant for us. When we find them, it's called imprinting. It is truly intense, as well as all consuming. We want that person so much it hurts sometimes. Quil imprinted on a 2 year old, but for now he is more a brother figure to her than anything else." He looked to all the Cullens knowing the next words wouldn't be favored. "Billy and I believe that Embry has imprinted on Anna Belle."

"NO!! No freaking way." Rosalie snarled as she came back, putting Anna Belle to bed had been an easy job that night. "You are out of your mind."

"She is right, this is ridiculous nonsense, Carlisle" Edward was ignoring Sam's thoughts right now. Mostly because they said Sam was right.

"You need to undo whatever those herbs did. It had to be those herbs they gave you to give to her, Carlisle" Rosalie was insistent now as she marched closer to everyone.

"There is no undoing it. What's done, is done. It is destiny that chooses them to be together, we can't fight that." Sam simply stated. That made Rosalie even more upset, and she launched herself at him. Luckily, Emmett was quick enough to stop the attack, knowing nothing good would come of it. "I am sorry, this wasn't planned or anything by us. But it does solidify things even more." Sam looked to Carlisle hoping he would be the voice of reason.

Carlisle sighed needlessly as he looked to the others. "Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice, please go inside." Slowly, they moved inside of the house as Carlisle and Esme moved towards Sam. "Solidify things how?"

Sam looked at the elder vampire for a moment before answering. "I will tell Billy of this. He can better explain this to you. But, we still hope you will let her come to the reservation to help her harness her ability and learn to control it."

"What do you mean 'come to the reservation'?" Esme looked to her mate her eyes narrowed as he hadn't mentioned any of this.

"Billy offered to let Anna Belle come to the reservation so that they may be able to help her with her taming ability, get a grasp on it, so she can pinpoint it and use it when she needs to, rather than having it all scattered about as it is." Carlisle explained softly to Esme, watching her as she nodded. "I was going to talk to you about it."

"I should hope so. I think we will all have to talk about it first, before we make a decision." Esme suggested, more to Carlisle than to Sam.

Carlisle nodded. "I agree. I want a chance to discuss this with the rest of my family first. We all have a stake in this."

"That is fair enough. I will try and keep Embry on the reservation, but believe me, the imprint is a strong bond. Once it happens, the wolf will not stop until he has his mate and makes her happy." Sam warned before nodding as he turned around to head back to the reservation to deal with Embry.

Carlisle pulled Esme next to him and held her there. "Looks like we have more than what we bargained for with Anna Belle."

"Yes we did, but that's no different from the rest of our children, Carlisle" Esme purred, softly looking up at him with love and adoration in her eyes.

"That's true dear, but how many of them have ended up with a wolf as a mate?" Carlisle pointed out with a smile as they headed back towards the house. "That is something entirely different and new."

"Yes and perfect I think. After all, Anna Belle loves to cook and from what I hear, wolves love to eat." Esme said softly.

"You're going to encourage this, aren't you?" Carlisle was shocked at this news.

"Why should I not? I think Anna Belle deserves love, and it's about time she has something good in her life." Esme me smiled up at Carlisle happily.

"No one else is going to like this, Esme." Carlisle softly said as they entered the house and were facing the rest of the family who were standing in the living room, waiting for them to come back.

Rosalie jumped up from her seat next to Emmett. "You have to put a stop to this insanity! Get that mutt neutered or something."

"Hey, maybe we can get a special, a Two-for-One deal and get Jacob done at the same time." Edward grinned a wicked grin.

"Stop this! Both of you, right this second. I think this is a good thing for Anna Belle. It will give her someone to love her, as well as for Embry." Esme smiled proudly. "It may also explain Anna Belle's disappearing future."

"You're right. It's just like when Bella goes to the reservation and I can't see her for a while." Alice smiled, glad they may have figured out the problem behind her visions.

"But they are our enemy!" Rosalie couldn't believe this.

"And we have been at peace with them for many years, Rosalie. Maybe this will bring us to a better place." Carlisle held Esme to his side tightly. "I think it is a great idea and will benefit everyone in the end."

Rosalie huffed as she twirled around and stormed from the room. Emmett rushed after her, Edward following behind them. They stopped once they were in the woods. "We can't let this happen Edward, it's a bad idea. Anna Belle or the someone else in the family could get hurt."

"I know, Rosalie, but we can't do much about it right now. We just have to wait and be patient." Edward softly said hoping to calm his sister down. They needed a plan, that was for sure.

"I don't want him around, I prefer Bella to that mutt." Rosalie snapped at that point, realizing the time. "You're not going to Bella's tonight?"

Edward shook his head. "Her father called and said Fed Ex had dropped off the ticket her mother had sent. She flew to meet them in Chicago so she could watch her step-father play. She left earlier today, after I dropped her off at the airport."

"Ah, that would explain why you've moped around all day." Emmett pointed out to Edward.

Edward shook his head. "Now...a plan."

************

A/N

Hehehe. I feel the end it near for this story. But have no fear I already have plans for a continuing story so don't fear I am not truly done yet. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing.


	23. New Surpises

The next morning, Esme looked like June Cleaver calling everyone down to head off to school. "Oh, you be careful. Remember, if you get tired just go to the nurses office and they will let you lay down. Carlisle already set it up so you can do that without any problems from the teachers and nurses." Esme fussed over Anna Belle making sure her hair was perfect, her clothes perfect, and her bag was all packed with everything she needed.

"Esme, she knows what to do. She has been to school before. She will be fine." Carlisle laughed softly, watching from a few feet behind her.

She turned to him and narrowed her eyes. "She has been home ever since coming back from that trip with me. I just want to make sure my baby is going to be all right, _if_ that's okay with you." Esme twirled around to continue.

"Esme, if you keep this up, we will be late for school." Edward's words having a bite to them as he spoke. Bella hadn't called or text him to let him know that she was in Chicago yet and it was wearing on his nerves.

"Okay. Now remember, Blaine is expecting you after school for work, but don't work to long; especially since you had school today and again tomorrow." Esme was finishing with her fussing now. She walked with them as they headed outside. Anna Belle, Rosalie, and Emmett were taking Anna Belle's car, while Alice and Jasper rode with Edward. Esme waved to them as they sped out of the driveway. "Oh Carlisle, do you think its too soon for Anna Belle to do this? She still gets tired so quickly."

Carlisle smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the side of the head. "She will be just fine, I promise you." He chuckled softly.

"I hope so." Esme said as she hugged Carlisle back. He lead her back into the house to spend some 'alone time' together with her.

******************************

When they arrived at school, the students who knew Anna Belle were on pins and needles waiting for her to arrive. Once her and Edwards' cars pulled in, they swarmed Anna Belle's car. The talking started the moment she got out and continued as they walked into the school. The teachers were glad to see Anna Belle back as well. They were impressed that she kept up with her studies while she was gone. None of them had to go over anything especially for her.

By the time lunch came around, Anna Belle was getting tired. She tried to hide it from everyone, but with Edward around it didn't work. "You should head to the nurse's office to lay down for a while. The teachers won't mind."

"No, I don't want to. I want to go to class." Anna Belle looked up at everyone watching them. She turned to Rosalie hoping that she would tell them to let her go to class.

"Anna Belle, it wouldn't be good—especially on your first day back to school—to fall asleep during class." Rosalie told her, looking sorry for the girl as she reached over to push a lock of hair behind her ear gently. "Go to the nurse's office honey, and get some rest. We will tell the teachers, I promise." Anna Belle frowned as she nodded and stood up, heading towards the nurse's office.

Meanwhile, everyone watched her head out of the cafeteria. "She will get better, I saw it...just before her future changed and then disappeared." Alice said, trying to be comforting.

"Her future isn't disappearing, stop saying that!" Rosalie hissed, narrowing her eyes at Alice as she stood up and stormed out of the room.

Emmett sighed softly as he stood up slowly. "I had better go after her." He said, following her.

Alice looked down, feeling horrible about everything. Jasper wrapped an arm around her, holding her gently. "It is not your fault, Alice. You have to realize that." He tried to cheer her up, while Edward nodded.

"It's not your fault that you don't see Anna Belle's future anymore. After all, with all this weirdness going on with the wolves, I'm not that surprised." Edward said, trying to be helpful.

"I know, but I still feel bad." Alice said simply before they continued their farce of eating.

*****************************

When Anna Belle arrived at the nurse's office she was greeted and lead into the room with the beds right away, and tucked in by the nurse. As she laid in the bed refusing to sleep, she pulled out her cell phone. She quickly text Blaine. 'I am glad you figured out I was here.'

A few minutes goes by and she got a response. 'Of course you told me where you were.'

Anna Belle frowned at the phone. 'When?'

The answer was almost immediate. 'A few days before the Cullen's took custody of you.'

Anna Belle thought back. She was unconscious at that time. She was about to text him back when a call came in. She frowned at the number. "Hello?" Her voice shaky.

"Hello, my little doll. You have been a bad little girl. But now, it's time for you to come home, where you belong." Alexander purred into his phone.

"No, I am home. You need to leave me alone." Anna Belle said softly, keeping her mind blank.

"I think you will come back to me, Anna Belle. I have someone here—the very someone who caused all this trouble for us." Alexander smiled as he looked down at Bella in the same box he had put Anna Belle in. She was still unconscious due to the drugs she was given. "Come back to me, and I will let her go."

Anna Belle was trying to remain calm as she spoke. "Where?"

"Your home town. I will be waiting." Alexander hung up the phone.

Anna Belle stared at the phone shocked at what just happened. She looked up at the clock, biting her lower lip gently. There were still a few hours of school left, so she could get a head start before they realized she was gone. She jumped up and headed to the door, keeping her mind a jumbled mess as she rushed past the nurse saying she was going to head home, she wasn't feeling well. Once outside, she jumped into her car, booted up her laptop the moment she sat in the car, and then sped out of the parking lot. Heading to the main road and then the highway, she tried to keep her mind closed to Edward and Alice. Hopefully they would understand.

*************************************

"She's gone. Where would she go?" Alice asked.

The family, along with Blaine, sat in the living room of the Cullen home, shock and disbelief written upon their faces. Anna Belle had ran away and neither Alice or Edward could figure out where she was or why she had taken off without letting someone know. "This isn't like her. I swear to you, it isn't." Blaine's voice filled with disbelief as he spoke the words.

"We know that. She didn't plan this, that's for sure. Alice or I would have seen it coming." Edward softly tried to make Blaine not feel so bad. But, that was a hard job to do.

"Can you see anything with her right now, Alice?" Esme's voice was close to begging.

Alice nodded. "Images, but none of them connect. She is trying to block me basically, but I don't know why." She felt horrible for not being more helpful.

"It's not your fault, Alice. Anna Belle is trying to do something on her own, but we just wish she would have told us before going off and doing this." Carlisle tried to be reassuring, which made Alice smile. "I have a feeling she will come back, as soon as she's done doing what she needs to do." He said, just before the phone rang.

Esme went to answer it. She came back with it, holding it out to Carlisle. "It's Billy Black." She was shocked the man was calling the house like this now.

Carlisle sighed as he took the phone and started to talk. "Hello, Billy."

"What is going on, Carlisle? There has been a disruption in the feeling of the Earth. What has happened to Anna Belle?" Billy's voice was stern and full of concern.

Carlisle sighed softly. "She has ran off, Billy. We don't know why or where to. It was just sudden. She got tired at school, went to the nurses office to lay down, and then just left suddenly. Even the wolf pup that has been staying here is agitated right now."

"It's because she is gone. We need to get her back, Carlisle." Billy's voice was insistent. "Sam told me about Embry. If he finds out that she's gone, he will be hard to manage."

"Trust me, we are working on how to get her back right now, Billy. But we don't know where she went and neither Alice nor Edward can get a good grasp on her." Carlisle explained with a sigh.

"We will try and keep this quiet here, but we won't be able to do it for long." Billy said before he hung up with Carlisle.

"The wolves know she's gone. They are going to try to keep this from the one named Embry, but it won't be good if she isn't back before he finds out." Carlisle hung up the phone.

"Then we will simply have to get her back."

***********************************

Alexander watched Bella as she slept through her drug induced stupor. "What are you planning on doing with her after Anna Belle comes?" Loreen asked as she walked up to Alexander.

Alexander smiled a wicked smile. "I intend on feeding, maybe even turning her."

"The old people?" Loreen pointed towards the elderly couple in the corner tied up.

Alexander's smile widened. "Oh, they're a snack for Anna Belle. I will make her like us one way or another. She will drink human blood again." He laughed softly knowing that Anna Belle was coming thinking she would save her little human friend, only to be falling easily into his trap.

***********************************

Edward was sitting in his room alone, his mind on Bella as always. He sighed softly as he tried to figure out why she hadn't called him yet. He thought he would at least have heard from her once by now. He looked down at his cell phone, picked it up, and dialed Bella's cell phone again. He frowned when it went straight to voicemail. It never went straight to voice mail. He then tried her father, Charlie.

Charlie answered his phone quickly. "Hello?"

"Hello Chief Swan, this is Edward Cullen." Edward hoped he wasn't going to make Charlie upset.

"Oh yes, Edward. Bella won't be home for a few more days." Charlie couldn't believe the boy was calling him already.

"Well actually, I was wondering if she has called you? I tried to call her, and well, it went straight to her voice mail. She always has her phone with her." Edward looked at a photo of him and Bella.

"No she hasn't called me, and that is strange. Especially for her. She may just be busy with her mother and Phil." Charlie was now trying to figure out what was going on as well.

"Yeah she may be busy with them. Thank you, Chief Swan. Can you tell her I called, if she calls you first?" Edwards voice sounding somewhat cold now.

"Of course, Edward. I will let her know." Charlie said before hanging up.

Edward sat on the bed staring at his phone, worried. Something wasn't right and he knew it. She should have called by now. He picked up the phone again and dialed. The phone rang and rang. Until......

"Hello, Edward."

****  
A/N

THE END IS NEAR. Oh my god I can just FEEL the ending coming on right now. Its so close I can TASTE IT, and it tastes good. I hope you are all enjoying the story. But remember I will be continuing a certain love story in another story so watch out hehe.


	24. New Love

Anna Belle was speeding down I-90E at over 180 MPH. Speeding past cops who didn't even think to pull her over. The laptop on the seat next to her read '55mph', which was what the cops were reading on their radars as they scanned the car speeding past. Her eyes never left the road as she maneuvered the car quickly and easily around the slower traffic.

The phone on the seat next to her rang. She picked it up, seeing Rosalie's cell phone number for the 12th time that night. She hit the reject button again hating that she couldn't talk to her. She couldn't let them know what she was doing, not just yet as she put the phone down and continued to speed.

*****************************

Sam was pacing in Billy's living room, growling almost. "I can't believe this! This is not good, Billy. Especially if she doesn't come back."

"I know that, Sam. I know what can happen, as long as......" Billy started when there was a sudden banging at the door. Billy looked at Sam before going to answer the door. Embry was standing at the door looking almost like a wild man. "Embry, this is a surprise. Jacob isn't here."

"I'm not here to see him, I'm here to see Sam. Where is she, Sam?" Embry growled the words at his packs Alpha male.

"We don't know and neither do the Cullens. She suddenly just disappeared for no reason, no nothing. Neither of the two psychics saw it coming." Sam said, his voice a calming one.

Embry growled loudly then. "Curse you two for making her scent masked by those accursed herbs! We can't even go seek her out because of them."

"She would still be silent without those herbs. They have helped her and harmed her in a way but they did more good than bad." Sam was becoming more upset that his pack member was acting like this was their fault.

"He's right, Embry. We must be patient, I'm sure she will contact the Cullen's and they will contact us." Billy watched the boy as he moved out of his way, knowing it was safer that way for him.

Embry started to growl and Sam was in front of him moments later. "You will wait. I know it's hard, but you must wait. She will contact them, I know she will." Embry looked down and away. "Now go, you have patrol and you will stay upon the reservation." He stated very clearly.

"Yes, Sam. Good night, Billy." He softly said before turning around and walking out, much like a wolf with his tail between his legs.

"I am sorry about that, Billy." Sam said, turning to Billy who was softly laughing.

"Ah, yes. Young love." Billy joked softly making Sam arch an eye brow. "Things will get better, they did for you and Emily didn't they?"

"Yes, but there is one added factor. The Cullen family. Esme seems to be all for it, but Rosalie, and Edward are dead set against it." Sam explained.

"Which is a normal reaction if you think about it, Sam." Billy pointed out to him. "Give it time, they'll come around. I can bet upon it."

*******************************

Edward sat with the phone at his ear, shocked. "Who is this?" He growled the words out.

A giggle greeted him. "Oh poor boy, were you looking for your girlfriend? Well, she is busy right now. You might want to try back later." The giggle came again.

"If you hurt her, I swear I will........" He growled again.

"You will what? You don't even know where she is." The voice said just before the line disconnected.

Edward roared as he rushed downstairs to join the rest of the family, who sat in the living room talking. Everyone looked up, shocked when he barged in. He was about to speak when his cell phone went off. He looked down, frowning. It was Charlie. "Hello, Chief Swan. What do I......" His voice sounded calm, but he wasn't.

"Bella's mother didn't send her a plane ticket to go to Chicago. I finally got a hold of Renee, she told me that they're still in Florida." Charlie's voice was panicked. "Then, I called the airline. She never got on the plane."

Edwards eyes were narrowing as he tried desperately to not crush the phone in his hand. "Thank you for calling me, Chief Swan. We will let you know if she calls. Call us as well." He hung up before saying good bye looking at the others. "Bella's mother didn't send the tickets."

"It was a trick! It had to be, but by who would do that and why?" Alice looked at everyone worried.

"It might be Alexander trying to get back at you guys for Anna Belle, so he took Bella." Blaine suggested.

"But where would he take her?" Esme asked, her voice filled with worry for the two girls.

Blaine shrugged. "Any number of places. Anna Belle's cell phone, you can look up any numbers calling in correct?"

"Of course, Duh." Rosalie sprang into action, going to the computer. They had added Anna Belle's phone to their family plan.

"We let her keep her number, I guess that may have been a bad idea." Carlisle followed Rosalie to the computer, looking up the numbers. "That one. Do a reverse search on it." Carlisle said. Sure enough the phone number came up registered to Alexander. "He did call her, just before she took off."

"This gives us one clue. What about you Alice honey, anything?" Jasper turned to Alice who shook her head, feeling horrible. "It is not your fault, she is blocking you. When she wants us to know, she'll let us know through you."

"Could she be going to Chicago?" Edward thought instantly.

"It is hard to say, we don't know where Alexander made that call from." Blaine looked at all the Cullens. He was truly glad his Anna Belle fell upon these people. "I am sure we will know soon."

*********************************

Anna Belle was speeding past Belle Fourche, SD, again close to 200 mph. She was greatful the engine was built for speed. She had eaten up over 1200 miles in 6 hours at her current speed. Luckily, there were no other cars on the road making it easier to drive. Her mind was still a whirl with different things when she suddenly pulled off to gas up. She went to pay for the gas, looking down at the card in her wallet. She looked up at the guy behind the counter as she pulled the card out—instead of cash as she had the last few stops.

While she was gassing up the car, she leaned back against the car and closed her eyes clearing it of all thoughts before opening them again. Thinking of only one place, thinking of her destination, she moved to the front of the car to check a few things.

**********************************

A ding on the computer made everyone jump at once. Rosalie, who was still on it, saw an alert pop up. "She used her gas card. She's in....South Dakota?" She frowned looking up just in time.

Alice gasped as she sat back fully, her eyes going blank. Esme rushed up the stairs and came back down with a pad of paper and a pencil while Jasper spoke softly to her. "What do you see, Alice?"

"A house, an older house. It's not right, though. It looks too new." Alice said, confusing everyone. When Esme put the paper and pencil down upon the coffee table, Jasper helped Alice to her knees and positioned her hands upon the paper and pencil which she picked up and started to sketch instantly. Soon enough, Blaine gasped.

"You know the place ,I take it?" Edward looked to Blaine.

"It's Anna Belle's childhood home. That's where she is going. She is going to Chicago. It must be where Alexander is." Blaine exclaimed.

"It would explain the female voice that answered Bella's phone and laughed at me." Edward admitted, making everyone look at him in shock that he hadn't mentioned it before. "How long would it take to get to Chicago from Forks?"

Rosalie started typing on the computer. "Driving, over 33 hours."

"But that's driving at a normal speed, we are talking about Anna Belle and _her_ car." Blaine said softly, walking over to Rosalie. He looked at the miles between the two places. He laughed. "She can make that in 10 hours if she goes 200, less if she uses the turbo boost."

"At least we know she's safe." Esme softly said. "But how can we get to Chicago in time to save them both?"

Jasper pulled out his cell phone and hit a speed dial number and walked out of the room. "Seems that he will be using his special contact." Edward answered Esme's question.

The family waited for Jasper to return to the room. After ten minutes, he walked back in looking at the family. "A private jet will be waiting for us at an airstrip in Seattle. It will take about an hour for it to get there, though."

"That's plenty of time for us to get there." Carlisle nodded as everyone stood ready to leave right then and there. "Two cars should do it, I think we will have enough room for everyone."

"How long will a plane trip take?" Rosalie asked.

"Four hours, give or take. It should get us there just after Anna Belle arrives." Jasper answered.

"Hopefully it will get us there before there are any problems, but what about when we get there? We will need some sort of transportation." Edward suggested.

Blaine smiled. "I can easily take care of that. I have some friends there who can pick us up." He pulled his own phone from his pocket and sent a text.

"Good. Now that that's settled, we can get going." Carlisle suggested as Esme nodded. "Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, we can drive together. Blaine, Rosalie, and Emmett, you take the other car."

"All right, that sounds good." Edward agreed.

"Wait....that means you have both psychics in the car with you, and we don't won't know what is going on." Rosalie instantly complained.

"It will only be about a half hour car trip, not much can be seen in that time." Emmett said softly to Rosalie.

"I don't care. We either get Edward or Alice." Rosalie snapped.

Edward shook his head at Rosalie's outburst. "I will go with Rosalie and the others." He looked at the others. "This way if Alice sees anything else, I can tell them."

"All right then Blaine, you can ride with us then." Carlisle said while Blaine simply nodded, still talking on the phone.

Soon enough they were all gathering into the cars and headed towards Seattle. Once they arrived they found a large private jet waiting for them. "Wow, you really did a good job on getting a plane this quickly, Jasper." Esme said looking up at the large jet.

"Just the same guy I always use." Jasper said being as secretive as always.

"Well, it seems that he can do more than just get paperwork pushed through." Carlisle was impressed.

"Yes, that he can." Jasper nodded as they all approached the plane. They all stopped suddenly as they sniffed. "What in the world?"

Edward twirled around and growled softly under his breath. "Embry, show yourself." He called out. To everyone's surprise Embry came out from his hiding spot by the hanger. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I am coming with to get Anna Belle back." Embry ran forward slowly dressed in only a pair of shorts.

"No way! You're not coming with us." Rosalie snapped at that point.

"Yes he is. He came all this way and he wants to bring Anna Belle back, we will let him come with us." Esme stood her ground. "Come on, now lets get on that jet."

"Good evening, Mr. Hale." The pilot nodded at the family as they boarded the plane.

Once on board, they all settled in together in pairs with their mates. All but Edward and Blaine who sat together. "Bella will be all right Edward, Anna Belle will stop him from doing anything to her."

"But at what price for Anna Belle?" Edward looked to Blaine just as the jet took off.

Esme and Carlisle sat with Embry who looked nervous. "How did you get off of the reservation? Sam said you wouldn't be able to until he told you that you could." Carlisle softly asked Embry.

Embry looked at Carlisle straight on. "I did it to save Anna Belle, I knew the moment she left I wanted to go after her, but I can't smell her at all. So I defied Sam somehow and came to your house, and listened in. The moment I knew you were coming here, I set off running here keeping my mind blank."

"You are going to be in a lot of trouble when we get back." Esme softly said.

"It will be worth it to have Anna Belle back where she belongs." Embry said with a small smile.

********************************

Alexander sat watching Bella as she slept. But soon, she moaned and he smiled brightly as he watched her slowly wake up. Her brown eyes looked up with fear suddenly appearing in them. "Well, look who's finally awake." Alexander smiled down at Bella.

"Oh my God, where am I?" Bella asked looking around, shocked to find herself in a box.

"Don't worry my dear, soon enough you will be one of us. Just as soon as Anna Belle arrives." Alexander's laugh was ice cold.

"Don't you dare hurt Anna Belle!" Bella yelled at him.

Alexander leaned down towards Bella smirking. "You are in no position to tell me what to do." He smirked, this girl would be fun to break to his will, and break her, he will.

*********************************

Anna Belle's car came to a screeching halt in front of the average Chicago bungalow. Faded memories itched at her mind, memories that Blaine told her about. This was her childhood home. She took a deep breath. Alexander had been here, and still was. She slipped out of the car and heard cat calls from some drunken guys across the street. She twirled around growling at them, instantly shutting them up, before moving swiftly towards the house as they ran away. Once they were gone, she could easily break into the house.

Once inside, she moved slowly through the first floor. She soon found herself looking at a line of photos of herself. There were so many of them.

"You look more beautiful now than back then." Alexanders voice came from behind her softly. She turned to face him slowly. He frowned looking at her hair. "I forgot how your hair normally looks, and those clothes." She didn't bother to look at herself. "They definitely need to go."

"They are not going anywhere Alexander, but you will give me Bella and leave here, never to bother us again." Her golden eyes looking deeply into his blood red eyes that narrowed in anger.

"You little, I think I need to teach you your manners again." He growled going to take a step towards her. Suddenly he stopped short, watching her oddly. But suddenly, he moved swiftly grabbing her arms quickly. She hardly had time to realize what he was doing before she started to struggle. He started to move, pulling her down towards the basement. Once down there, she saw Bella in the box. Oh God, no! He couldn't mean to turn her. "We are leaving now."

"Why?" Morgan asked, looking at Alexander oddly as he slammed Anna Belle against a wall, pinning her to it.

"Just do as I say! Prep the girl to leave." Alexander snapped as he turned to Anna Belle with a grin. "Now, as for you....." He whispered with a smile when suddenly there was a bang upstairs, making him pause for a moment. No one moved or made a sound which made the bang when the door slammed open much louder as the basement door opened.

Anna Belle's eyes went wide as a wolf suddenly leaped down the stairs, landing on the ground with no problem, his eyes squarely upon Alexander. Rosalie was the first in the door and leaping down the stairs after the wolf. The others soon following. "Let her go Alexander or the dog gets to eat." Rosalie threatened.

"Hey! Don't you threaten him." Morgan snapped as Loreen stood further back away from everyone.

"You were all warned to stay away from Anna Belle." Carlisle softly and calmly said but the anger he felt could be heard in his tone.

"How dare you talk to Alexander like that." Morgan growled as she launched herself at Carlisle. The wolf then launched at Morgan, taking a chunk out of her side,making her scream.

Alexander turned away from Anna Belle, giving her the perfect moment to strike as she sank her teeth into Alexander's exposed throat and pumped as much venom into him as she could. Alexander couldn't scream or do anything as he felt her pumping venom into his system. He was truly shocked. Within seconds, he was pumped with enough venom that he was growing weak.

Esme moved slowly closer to Anna Belle. "Anna Belle honey, stop now. Please stop." She cooed softly, trying to bring her back to them.

Anna Belle slowly stopped and started to pull back from Alexander. Alexander fell to his knees, his body weakening already, as Jasper and Emmett rushed forward to grab him. Edward rushing to Bella to release her from the box.

The others looked to Morgan, who was now in pieces on the floor. The wolf, having pulled her apart, was now moving over to Anna Belle, moving his head under her hand in a form of greeting. Anna Belle spared the wolf a smile before looking up at Loreen. She slowly moved towards the other woman.

Loreen looked down at the pieces that were her sister as they were gathered up. She looked up at Anna Belle. "What are you going to do with me?"

Anna Belle looked at Loreen for a moment before speaking. "You told Blaine where we had moved to?"

Loreen smiled. "Yes, I did. I always tried to make sure that if you couldn't him that I would."

"Why? You hated me as much as Morgan did." Anna Belle asked softly.

"At first yes. But soon, I didn't. I felt pity for you and felt bad for you." Loreen softly spoke. "You didn't choose this life, Alexander chose it for you. That wasn't fair of him." She looked at Morgan with a sigh. " I did nothing to try and stop this, and now I must be destroyed, as she is."

"No, you don't have to die. You can still live, maybe not with the Cullen's but somewhere." Blaine stepped forward towards the two of them.

"No, she and I are twins. I can't see myself living without her, we are two halves of the same whole." Loreen smiled. "I don't want to live without her."

Carlisle sighed softly. "You can go to Volterra, plead your case to them. They can at least make it painless."

"I know. I'll go to them now. I'm glad I got to meet you Anna Belle, and see you finally stand up to Alexander. I wish I could have been so strong." Loreen smiled as she kissed the girls cheek before heading up the stairs and out of the house.

"Anna Belle?" A woman's voice asked softly. Anna Belle turned around to face the elderly couple huddled in a corner. The couples eyes grew wide with happiness. "Oh, Anna Belle." The woman rushed forward to hug her. " My, you're so cold."

The others in the room had grown still and shocked at the elderly people. Anna Belle looked at them with an expression that screamed she didn't recognize them. She wondered who Alexander had taken that who knew who she was.

"Jackson. Maria. She doesn't remember you. She's like me, remember? We talked about what I am,. Once a human is turned, they lose their human memories." Blaine softly explained, hardly skipping a beat.

"Oh god, I forgot that. I'm sorry. Anna Belle, honey, I am your mother. This is your father." Maria smiled at Anna Belle who tilted her head at them, curiosity in her mind. The couple had aged well that she could tell.

Esme moved forward, trying to settle the situation. "Hello. I am Esme Cullen. This is my husband, Carlisle. These are our children. Edward, Rosalie, and Alice. The two boys who took the man out of here are Jasper and Emmett." She smiled as Rosalie started towards Anna Belle. A soft yelp brought Esme's attention to Embry. "Oh and this is Embry."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I am Jackson Logan and this is my wife, Maria. How do you know Blaine and Anna Belle?" Jackson smiled at the people in his basement as though they were friends.

"Well, we have adopted Anna Belle. Bella, Edward's girlfriend, brought it to her fathers attention that Anna Belle needed help. Since I am a doctor, I was called in to check her out physically. Once we knew she was truly one of us, we knew we had to take her in." Carlisle explained as he approached them. Soon, Esme and Carlisle were standing right across from Jackson and Maria, with Anna Belle standing in the middle looking lost and confused.

"Its all right that you don't remember us, honey. It has been a very long time." Maria smiled as she looked at Esme. "I'm so glad you have a mother to care for you now."

"We will take good care of her, She is already like a daughter to us." Esme smiled. "If you like, you can come to Washington to visit her anytime."

"Maybe we will take you up on that offer. Thank you, Blaine. You finally bought our Anna Belle home to us, just like you promised." Jackson smiled at the other man.

"You're welcome. But I think we should get going home. Anna Belle looks tired." Blaine softly rubbed a hand upon her cheek as she yawned. "She has been sick all these years due to that mans care of her."

"It was nice seeing you again, Anna Belle. We will come visit you soon, hopefully we can bring you some things from you're old room. Would that be okay?" Maria smiled at her daughter.

Anna Belle smiled back at the woman. "That would be nice."

Soon, the clean-up was done, and the good byes were said. Anna Belle's car was loaded onto a car dolly attached to a large van. Once everyone was in the large van, Embry transformed back into his human form. After putting his shorts on, he grabbed at Anna Belle, pulling her tightly to him. "Don't ever do that again." He whispered into her hair.

"I won't." Anna Belle softly said, her body curling against him.

Edward watched the two lovers as he held Bella to him. She had fallen asleep, everything being too much for her. He looked down at her, brushing a finger upon her cheek before leaning down to kiss her lips gently. He turned to Esme with a smile. "You were right, Esme. This did turn out all right."

"I told you it would." Esme smiled over at Edward.

**************************

Soon enough, they were at the air strip where the jet waited for them. Anna Belle's car was quickly loaded into the cargo hold of the plane while Edward took Bella onto the plane. Embry was quick to follow, with Anna Belle cradled in his arms. Rosalie followed growling at him, while Jasper, Alice, and Emmett followed her, giggling quietly.

Esme stood watching Embry and Anna Belle with a smile. Carlisle walked up to her and held her gently. "What are you thinking, my love?"

"That we are witnessing something beautiful and wonderful all over again." Esme smiled.

"What's that?" Carlisle asked.

"New Love." Esme simply said before they boarded the plane to head back to Forks.

****

A/N

FINISHED hehe, sorry my beta went on vacation hehe. But this isn't the last last chapter. No I am currently working on a new story staring the newest lovers hehehe. First chapter should be up soon.

I hope those who have enjoyed this story will come to enjoy that one as well. See you all again soon.


	25. Authors Note New Story Up

The newest story for this series is up. Look for it under New Love at this link

wbr.net/s/5146864/1/

Enjoy my fans.


End file.
